Care Package of Hurt & Hope
by BookNinja93
Summary: Bethyl AU of Season 5 Time Travel Beth is given a second chance to go back to when she first met Rick, Daryl and the others. She'll get to save people who were lost to soon. Beth gets to fix past mistakes, so her family not only survives but lives. Not only is this her second chance but it hers and Daryl's, maybe they will get it right this time.
1. Chapter One: Limbo

**DISCLAIMER**: I OWN NOTHING IF I DID THERE WOULD BE HAPPIER TWD FANS!

AU of Season 5 Time Travel Bethyl MSF was terrible can't believe how they handled Beth's death. So I started writing this "When you care about people hurt is kind of part of the package" -Beth Greene.

**AN:** Beth is 17 is S2 18 in S3 when the Bethyl starts and 19 in S4/5. Oh and I'm never watching the show again so I will be going in a different direction from the show obviously since this is time travel with an alive Beth Greene (the way it should be). Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Care Package of Hurt &amp; Hope<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Season Five, Episode Eight: Coda<em>

Chapter One: Limbo

* * *

><p>Beth felt disoriented and confused she was standing back in the <strong>funereal home<strong> which didn't make sense because the last thing she remembered was attacking Dawn at the hospital with the pair of scissors.

"This is the last place where you were happy that's why this place is your limbo in a matter of speaking." Said a voice Beth recognized but hadn't heard in a while.

"Lori?" Beth asked stunned at seeing her dead friend stand before her. Lori smiled fondly at the younger women. "But how is this possible? Am I dead too?" Beth asked shocked, she wasn't ready to be dead. She had so much to live and survive for.

"Yes, that woman shot you." Lori said sadly. "But you have the opportunity to go back, you need to go back. Beth, honey I need to say thank you. You raised my little girl when I couldn't and probably better than I ever could." Lori said gratefully while brushing Beth's hair out of her face, smiling at the younger woman in appreciation.

Beth started tearing up "I failed you and I failed Judy I couldn't keep her safe." Beth sobbed, that was her biggest regret in life not being able to save that precious baby.

"Oh, She's Alive. Judith is alive. Tyreese got her out." Lori said grinning at Beth's expression of stunned joy and relief.

"What? Oh my god." Beth gasped in disbelief.

"But Judith still needs you despite having Rick, Carl, and the others. Our baby girl is gonna need you. So you must go back and take care of Judith." Lori said seriously.

"What are you talking about? Go back? You can't go back from death. If there was a way to go back why don't you?" Beth asked bewildered by what Lori was trying to tell her.

"I died from childbirth it was my time to go there's no way to save me. You however died from human violence it was not your time Beth. That's why you get this opportunity at a second chance." Lori explained.

"She's right, Beth. You need to go back, you are the only one who can." Said another voice Beth instantly recognized.

"Andrea?" Beth asked happily stunned.

"Hey, Beth. You've come along way from the broken girl at the farm I once knew. You need to go back, you can prevent the deaths that weren't meant to be like mine and yours. I was bitten so I can't go back but I still could be saved. I believe you can do this you are hell of a fighter Beth. You've learned something from everyone in the group and its made you stronger. You're a fierce mother like Lori. You're a fierce friend like Michonne. You're a fierce woman like me and your sister. You're a fierce protector like Carol. You're a fierce survivor like Daryl. You're a fierce leader like your father and Rick. Rick doesn't know it yet but he's gonna need Beth Greene at his side." Andrea said passionately, smirking at the younger blonde.

"Blondie's got a point. Officer Friendly is gonna need all the help he can get for what's coming." drawled an irritatingly familiar voice.

"Merle?" Beth asked in surprised confusion wondering what he was doing there.

"Hey Blondie Jr. Olive Oyl and Blondie Sr. got the right idea in trying to get you to go back. After all Darylina is going to need you most of all, since I can't be there to look after his pathetic ass. He's gonna need you, besides you got my baby bro all pussy-whipped without getting any. Least you could do is go back and give him a 'thank you' fuck for all the trouble he went through to find you. Only for you to go and get yourself killed by attacking that lady cop." Merle said carelessly smirking at the glares he was receiving from the three women.

"I would appreciate it if you apologized to my daughter right now." Said a stern and oh so familiar voice.

"Daddy?" Beth exclaimed her voice breaking on the word before rushing into her father's arms, tears running down her face.

"Oh I love you so much Bethy. I'm so proud of you baby girl. You've grown so much you have the best of your mother and me in you. Your mama and I couldn't be any more proud of you." Hershel said lovingly grinning down at his youngest.

"Where is she and Shawn?" Beth asked excited at the prospect of seeing them again.

"They're at peace, this place is can only be reached by those souls who have unfinished business. Lori is here because she wants you to be the mother figure Judith needs in her place. Carl, after all has Michonne but that baby will need you when the time comes. Andrea is here because of her regret letting the group and Rick down, she knows they're going to need you. Merle is well, Merle of course is obviously only here for Daryl. You know how those Dixons are about expressing their feelings so even though he won't say it out loud Merle wants his brother to be happy. You are the key to that happiness." Hershel explained to Beth.

Beth looked at her father in sadness. "What about you? Why aren't you in peace like Mama and Shawn? Why can't you come back with me? The group needs and wants you more then me. Why can't you go back?"Beth asked desperately.

Hershel smiled at her tenderly. "I also died by human violence but I unlike you already lived a long and happy life. I didn't have as many unfinished conversations and unfinished business like you do Bethy. However my death can be prevented and knowing you baby girl. You will stop it, after all you got your stubbornness from both me and your mama." Hershel chuckled lightly before hugging Beth and kissing her forehead.

"It's time for us to go Beth, honey take care of my daughter for me."Lori said hugging the younger women tightly.

"I will." Beth promised.

"I know you will." Lori smiled gratefully at her before disappearing.

"You will see me soon kiddo, take care of the group and Rick. He's gonna need your help."Andrea hugged her quickly before disappearing too.

"Well, Blondie Jr. take care of my brother. Might as well take real good care of him if you know what I mean" Merle made an obscene gesture with his fingers.

"Gross" Beth said glaring at the redneck wondering how that man could be related to Daryl. Merle chuckled before disappearing.

"This isn't goodbye baby girl. I need you to promise me something Bethy" Hershel said seriously.

"Anything Daddy." Beth said earnestly.

Hershel smiled fondly at her. "Maggie has lost her way. She put Glenn before you. If I don't make it again, I need to know you two will always look out for each other. I need you to go back to the farm the day we met Rick and the group. Your sister fell hard and fast for Glenn, I need you to be there to remind her to pace herself and their relationship. Finding love in this cruel bitter world is a precious gift but its nothing compared to family. While Rick, Glenn, and the others are family now. You and Maggie are sisters, that bond should be forever and should always come first. I need you to promise me to try to get that through your sister's stubborn head." Hershel said smirking fondly at the thought of his strong willed eldest daughter.

Beth laughed lightly. "I promise to try. I love you, Daddy." Beth vowed.

"I love you too Bethany." Hershel kissed his daughter's forehead one last time before disappearing along the others.

* * *

><p>Beth felt a rocking sensation and saw a flash of bright light before spotting a cleaner younger version of Rick Grimes running across her father's yard carrying a very young Carl.<p>

_Oh my god it worked, that wasn't a dream I'm really back._ Beth thought elated.

_Daddy is alive, Patrica, Jimmy, Otis, Lori, Adrea, T-Dog, Dale, they are all alive. I'm alive. This changes everything. I can change everything._ Beth thought determinedly. _Get ready everybody there's a new sheriff in town._

* * *

><p>AN: Read and Review!<p> 


	2. Chapter Two: Otis

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING IF I DID WOULDN'T BE SO ANGRY RIGHT NOW! LOL

**REVIEW SHOUT-OUTS:** fayth, Lawsy89, tanglingshadows, brady66, dixie326, Dodge1989, & DarylDixon'sLover

**FAVED/FOLLOWED SHOUT-OUTS:** Lawsy89, MrRoryPond,DarylDixon'sLover, brady66, jaimek45, Kyroyukihime, tanglingshadows, Heaven111705, XxShadowDragonxX, haddaka, dixie326, Kije999, ElizabethandDarcy, Dodge1989, Medea's Revenge, AudryT, Rainy27, Sada Green, Tori-Chan-Madrigal, & AuntMaggie

**AN:** I don't remember exactly how some scenes went down during Season 2 so I'm just putting my own spin on how I remember it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Care Package of Hurt and Hope<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Season Two, Episode Two: Bloodletting<em>

Chapter Two: Otis

* * *

><p>Beth's mind started racing with plans on how to handle the situation she has found herself in. Maggie might be the strong Greene sister, physically. But Beth was always the smartest among her siblings not saying they weren't smart just that Beth was smarter. Maggie never went away to college because she never got a scholarship so she had attended the <strong>community college<strong> since it was all her Dad could afford.

Where as Beth got one her junior year and as it turned at her last year of school, for passing her P.S.A.T. with flying colors. Not that any of that mattered with the way the world was now but she always had a quick mind which Beth was currently putting to good use right now.

"Was he bit?" She heard her father ask, Beth turned to look at him taken aback by his clean shaven two legged appearance.

_I can stop him from being bitten I can change it to where Rick doesn't have to amputate Daddy's leg._ Beth thought determinedly.

"He was shot by your man Otis." Rick said distraught. Beth heard Patricia gasp and grab her arm. Beth looked at her in awe and love relieved to see her Aunt like figure alive again, thankfully Patrica didn't notice Beth's odd behavior.

"I was told you can save him. Please save him, he's my son."Rick said panicked and desperate.

Hershel nodded, "Patrica get him inside get a room prepared."

Beth got an idea remembering how bad Carl's condition was, "Daddy the boy looks bad, he's gonna need supplies from the FEMA shelter at the school."

Hershel looked at his youngest daughter in surprise, she's usually too shy to talk in front in strangers.

"Beth's right I can go make a run and get what you need Daddy, just make me a list." Maggie said.

"It's to dangerous for you to go by yourself, Maggie. I will go with you it's my fault that little boy is hurt." Otis said to his wife, who looked unhappy at her husband volunteering to go on a dangerous mission.

"I'll go to." Shane said glaring at Otis. Beth shivered she had forgotten about him.

"No, Shane man you shouldn't risk that he's my son I will go. Lori doesn't know. Someone needs to tell Lori. Lori needs to be here." Rick said panicking at his wife not being here for their son.

"Your son is going to need blood. What's his blood type?" Hershel asked Rick.

"A negative like me" Rick answered.

Beth actually never heard that part last time so she couldn't suggest what she was about to. "So is Jimmy I remember him bragging about how rare his blood was during the school blood drive he could donate. While, you go get the supplies then when you come back you can donate so neither of you are left to weak but the boy will have enough for transfusions. Maggie and I can go get your wife. " Beth suggested, her loved ones looking at her in surprise. While Rick looked at her thankfully.

"Bethy no i can go by myself its to dangerous." Maggie said frowning at her younger sister wondering what had gotten into her.

"Exactly which is why someone should go with you, we don't know these people." Beth lied but she saw she won her dad over with those words.

"Maggie, Beth is going with you and that's final look out for each other." Hershel said firmly. Maggie looked disgruntled but nodded her acceptance.

"We also have a man in need of medical attention that needs to be brought here." Rick said.

"I will take Nellie to bring back the injured man and Maggie will take Hazel to bring back the wife." Beth told her dad before dragging her stunned sister along with her to the stables. Maggie was not use to this authoritative bossy side of Beth.

"This Jimmy will donate blood, until I get back then I will. Otis, Shane and I will go get the supplies. Tell me what I need for you to save my son." Beth smiled at hearing Rick's word's. _With Rick there Shane can't kill Otis_ Beth thought satisfied with herself she was already changing things.

* * *

><p>Maggie rode her horse Hazel pushing the horse to it's limits she was angry at Beth from coming and even more upset with her father for allowing it. Then they heard a scream causing them to race their horses faster to the source of the noise.<p>

Beth recognized it as Andrea's scream she pushed Nervous Nellie as much as she could wanting to see her fallen friends, Daryl and the others again.

Maggie swung her baseball bat at the walker attacking Andrea.

"Lori Grimes? Which one of you is Lori Grimes?" Maggie asked.

"I am" Lori said.

"You need to come with me. Carl has been shot and he needs his mother." Maggie said.

Lori gasped and jumped on Maggie's horse.

"Whoa, you can't get on that horse. We don't know this girl." Daryl barked at Lori looking at her like she's stupid.

Beth had forgotten how rough around the edges he could be.

"She knows my name, Rick's and Carl's. I think she can be trusted. My son needs me" Lori said to the group.

"There's no time to explain. Beth will show you the way." Maggie said quickly giving her sister one last angry glance.

The walker growled, Daryl huffed and shot his crossbow at it, "Shut up."

Beth couldn't help but let out a quick laugh that was so Daryl and everyone looked at her strangely, but Daryl's lips twitched like he was fighting a smirk.

"Beth, was it? Mind telling me who that was, that took Lori?" Daryl gruffly demanded studying the pretty little blonde.

"Yea, she came in like Zorro" Glenn said starring at the space where Maggie left.

Beth had to fight the knowing smile off her face, _Oh just your future wife who ends loving you more than her own sister, nobody special_. Beth thought snarkily to herself a little bitter about that.

"That was my sister Maggie. Don't mind her, she's upset that I was allowed to come with her. Rick said you had an injured man that needs medical attention. We need to get him to my Daddy, he's a doctor." Beth explained to the group. Everyone but Daryl continued to look surprised at the turn of events.

"Well come on then." Daryl said gruffly before leading the way to the highway where everyone else was at.

* * *

><p>"Climb out of my ass old man. She went of her own free will. Rick had sent that Maggie chick." Daryl told Dale rudely.<p>

Beth grinned at Daryl's back oddly amused at past Daryl's antics.

Dale noticed her then, "And who is this?" Dale asked.

Beth really never gotten the chance to know him but he had that wise fatherly vibe like her own father did and Beth vowed to save him, save everyone she could.

"I'm Beth Greene that Maggie chick is my older sister and my dad is Hershel. He's a doctor, we also have a nurse and a paramedic that can help Carl and your friend here who's name I didn't catch." Beth lied smiling at T-Dog she had always liked T-Dog.

"You can call me T-Dog." He smiled at the cute blonde girl.

"Glenn, can drive you there. Greene farm on the right can't miss it." Beth said. Glenn nodded towards her helping T-Dog up.

"Well, he still needs antibiotics we used what little supply we had." Dale said looking at T-dog worried.

Daryl huffed, "Keep your nasty rag's off Merle's bike. Why didn't you say something sooner? I still have Merle's stash. Here's some heavy antibiotics, Merle got the clap on occasion." Daryl said tossing the bag at Dale.

"Gross." Beth said picturing Merle making that obscene gesture. Daryl smirked at her.

"I can't just leave Sophia-" Carol said distraught

"We won't, we will leave supplies and a sign for her with directions. We are going to find that little girl." Daryl vowed to Carol who looked him gratefully.

"I can help you look. I grew up camping in these woods with my brother, Shawn. I know of a couple places she could be hiding." Beth said secretly ashamed she or Maggie never offered this last time as they use to play in these woods as kids. Everyone looked at her surprised.

"Thank you." Carol said gratefully to the young girl.

"Don't need to thank me it's the right thing to do." Beth told her.

Daryl looked at her sceptically. "You even got something to defend yourself with besides rainbows, ponies, and puppy dog eyes? Cuz I'm not risking my life to save your ass." Daryl said gruffly. Dale and Andrea gave him glares, Carol looked disappointed at him. Glenn and T-Dog rolled their eyes not surprised by the redneck's attitude.

Beth gave him a dirty look before revealing Otis's hunting knife from her sweater sleeve that she stole. "Just don't tell anyone from the farm, I'm not suppose to have this."

Daryl smirked at her her slightly surprised, guess you can never judge a book by its pretty blonde cover. "Well come on Buffy lead the way. We got a little girl to find."

"It's Beth" She frowned at him, surprised that he got her name wrong.

"Whatever, Buffy." Daryl smirked, he knew her name he just thought she was like Buffy with her cute cheerleader looks but secretly a badass.

* * *

><p>AN: Read &amp; Review! Thanks for the welcoming response I appreciate the support I only posted this a few hours ago and already have a lot of favs and follows! Thanks you guys rock! Bethyl on!<p> 


	3. Chapter Three: Sophia

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING!

**REVIEW SHOUT-OUTS:** ElizabethandDarcy, jaimek45, dodge1989, vampirlgirl2808, PenelopePants, XxShadowDragonxX, brady66, dixie326, lily, chachy24, electrickpanda, tanglingshadows, sergensaf, & DarylDixon'sLover

**FAVORITED/FOLLOWED SHOUT-OUTS:** ccwillbe, tfront76, vampiregirl2808, helleni, kiriliad, cd291104, Mwaa66333, AstanLey 1991, GreenFan96, electrickpanda, Thawk6, agusgrz, stelladelvordxd, Reality-was-mind-of-Illusions, PenelopePants, ErinandHarimafan, Dawn83, chachy24, Emmalie27, hideher, Flying Tiger, sergensaf, cupcakeXmuffins, MariLucia, Joon The Ninja & Katie Luccii

* * *

><p><em><strong>Care Package of Hurt &amp; Hope<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Season Two, Episode Three: Save the Last One<em>

Chapter Three: Sophia

* * *

><p>Daryl Dixon was studying the young woman carefully surprised how quiet she managed to walk in the woods. The only thing that was making noise was that stupid horse of hers whose reigns she had in her little hand so the skittish animal wouldn't take off. She kept up with his long strides, in fact the blonde seemed to know every move he made even before he made it, as if she had always been at his side. Everyone in his group couldn't even do that despite fighting alongside Daryl for a while now. <em>There is definitely a lot more to this girl than meets the eye but it doesn't mean she can be trusted though<em> Daryl thought to himself as he continued to study her.

"So you said you know some places Sophia could be hiding? Which direction should we go, Buffy?" Daryl asked gruffly.

In fact, Beth knew exactly where Sophia should be at this time. Daryl himself had found it later last time around but it had been to late then. It wasn't Otis that put that little girl in the barn it was Jimmy. He had confessed that to Beth he didn't know who she was, he had been distraught over it. Jimmy was just doing the job her daddy had given him but her dad didn't know since he wasn't there when Jimmy had put Sophia in the barn.

Beth took off in a run towards the little shack Daryl had found a closet that had looked like Sophia hid in. Nervous Nellie taking after its human owner.

"Where the hell you running to girl?" Daryl yelled after her taken by surprise by her sudden actions.

"There's this cabin she could be in." Beth answered not stopping her pace.

They quickly reached the tiny shack, Daryl gave Beth a distrustful glance before tapping the door to see if any walkers were inside making sure the blonde wasn't sending him into a trap. Daryl pressed his ear to the door so he would be able to hear any sudden movements, that's when he heard it, a quick quiet yelp of surprise.

Daryl's eyes widen before shouting "Sophia! You can come on out! It's safe."

He backed away from the door as he heard shuffling of little feet. The door cracked open half way, with Sophia poking her head out.

"Mr. Dixon? Where's my mama?" Sophia asked quietly relieved to see someone from her group and happy she wasn't alone out here anymore.

Before Daryl could reply Beth approached the frighten little girl, "Hey Sophia. I'm Beth Greene. Your mama Carol is waiting for you at the highway. We are going to take you to her. Do you like horses? If we ride back we can get there sooner."Beth said kindly to the little girl smiling down at her. Sophia let of squeal of excitement showing her young age despite the situation she was in.

"I've never gotten to ride a real one before."Sophia admitted to the kind stranger that was with Mr. Dixon so Sophia knew Beth could be trusted.

Beth smiled softly at her before getting herself and Sophia settled on Nellie's saddle.

"Hold on tight, sweetie. We don't need you falling off before we get back to your mama. Let's see who gets there first, Mr. Dixon."Beth grinned down at Daryl's disgruntled expression, before taking off towards the highway.

* * *

><p>Carol Petelier gasped upon seeing the newcomer with her daughter on Beth's horse. Daryl panting and huffing behind them. Carol felt a bundle of mixed emotions, she was shocked, elated, relieved, guilty, grateful, and overjoyed her baby girl was found alive.<p>

"Sophia?!" Carol sobbed in excitement.

"Mama!"Sophia happily shouted jumping down from Nellie. Beth, Andrea, and Dale beamed down at the mother and daughter's happy reunion happening before them. Daryl even shot them a small smile before gathering the supplies they were going to leave Sophia and wiped off the message they had written.

"Daryl, Thank you! Thank you for bringing me back my little girl like you promised. Thank you for never losing hope that we would find her. You have no idea how much having Sophia back means to me." Carol sobbed gratefully towards Daryl, who looked uncomfortable at the attention everyone was giving him. Beth smirked at him.

"Was nothin'. Buffy was the one who ended up finding her." Daryl mumbled, relieved when everyone started focusing on Beth instead of him.

"Thank you Beth." Carol said to her in appreciation.

"Why did Mr. Dixon call you Buffy?" Sophia asked her blonde savior confused.

Beth shrugged honestly not knowing why. "Because he's weird" Beth said smirking at Daryl's glare.

Sophia giggled. The others also laughed.

Daryl grunted annoyed. "Now that we found Sophia, we should head to Rick and the others. Lead the way Greene." Daryl said gruffly getting on his bike.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Dixon." Beth sassed over her shoulder before taking off on Nellie heading towards the farm, with Daryl following behind her.

Carol and Sophia in Carol's Cherokee following Daryl and Andrea & Dale bringing up the rear in the RV.

* * *

><p>Beth arrived to a fuming mad Maggie and a disappointed father.<p>

"What the hell were you thinking? You were supposed to come back with T-Dog, not stick around with people we don't know! This is why you shouldn't have come with me! You should have stayed on the farm where it's safe!" Maggie yelled at her little sister, baffled as to what's gotten into Beth, who wasn't acting like herself.

"Calm down, Margret. Explain yourself, Bethany." Hershel said to his youngest daughter, also worried about Beth's behavior.

"A little girl was missing in the woods, I had to help them find her. It was the right thing to do Daddy." Beth explained, that appeased her father but not Maggie who looked ready to go into another tirade. Thankfully for Beth her father stopped Maggie before she could start yelling again.

The others had arrived during Maggie's rant, Beth also noticed a weak looking Rick who beamed at the sight of Sophia.

"You're back! Is Otis back too?" Beth asked excited. Her father and Maggie looked at her oddly.

"Yes, Otis, Rick, & Shane were able to bring back all the medical supplies they could find. Carl's in recovery." Hershel told his daughter.

_I did it I stopped two people from dying. I can really change things this time around!_ Beth thought happily, however she wasn't naive, she knew just because Sophia and Otis hadn't died like they originally did, it didn't make them safe. _No one is safe but at least they have more time. And I will still do whatever it takes to keep everyone alive. _Beth vowed to herself.

* * *

><p>AN: Read and Review! PS the way I see it Beth, Carol, &amp; Sophia wouldn't be the type to watch a show like Buffy. But for some reason I can picture Merle make Daryl watch it with him lol. Thanks again for the support you have been giving this story on it's first day! I appreciate it so much!<p> 


	4. Chapter Four: Heather

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING!

**REVIEW SHOUT-OUTS:** tanglingshadows, ElizabethandDarcy, dixie326, kristelalugo, staceycoonan, sandymorganlopez, Dodge1989 & Daryl'sDixon'sLover

**FAVORITED/FOLLOWED SHOUT-OUTS:** kristelalugo, staceycoonan, sandymorganlopez, mikacles, walkingdeadlover38, profane kitten, champagnelaughs, VertigoDiva, KyubbiGirl29, Leish80, nicolemorris03, Jezz-Xena

* * *

><p><em><strong>Care Package of Hurt &amp; Hope<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Season Two, Episodes Four &amp; Five: Cherokee Rose &amp; Chupacabra<em>

Chapter Four: Heather

* * *

><p>"Carl is going to be really excited to see you when he wakes up. I'm sorry I left you by yourself, Sophia." Rick apologized regretfully.<p>

"It's okay Mr. Grimes. If you hadn't ran after me I wouldn't have made it. It's my fault I should have waited under the caruntil an adult said it was safe." Sophia mumbled softly.

"No, sweetie. It's not your fault. You were just scared." Carol said comforting her daughter.

"Why didn't you run after me, mama? Why didn't you go with Mr. Dixon and Beth to look for me?" Sophia questioned her mother confused, sad, and hurt.

Carol looked down at her daughter guilty, not having an answer to that, she was ashamed of her cowardice and failure to protect her daughter.

"I know. I'm sorry, baby girl. But that doesn't matter all that matters is that you're here and you're safe." Carol said pulling her daughter towards to embrace her.

"Ow" Sophia cried, she was banged up from her run in the woods and the adrenaline from being scared was starting to wear off.

"Come on, sweetie. Lets go and have Patricia take a look at you, then you can go see Carl." Beth said softly smiling, mother and daughter smiled at her in thanks before Beth led Carol and Sophia inside.

When, Beth came back out to the porch she heard Rick and Hershel have a heated conversation about the group staying at the farm. While Daryl looked on in silence watching the two closely.

"Let them stay Daddy, it's the right thing to do. It's what Mama would want, they have children with them." Beth said causing her father to look at her shocked. While Rick looked grateful towards her speaking on their behalf.

"If your group surrenders their guns, I will consider letting y'all stay." Hershel said firmly.

Rick didn't like that and he knew the group wouldn't either but they had to stay here. "If you let us keep the rifle for watch as a safety precaution."

Hershel conceded to that, nodding his head towards Rick.

"I wanna learn to shoot and I need to go out on a run." Beth said firmly.

Hershel looked at his youngest daughter flabbergasted by her recent behavior.

"Why on **earth** do you need to do that, Bethy?" Hershel asked bewildered by her request.

"Shawn was going to teach Maggie and I before but he never got the chance. And I need to go to a run to Jimmy's house to raid his BB gun collection so we don't waste real ammo." Beth explained to a stunned Hershel and an impressed Rick and Daryl.

"Our group could use the practice to." Rick said to Daryl. Daryl scoffed and nodded his head in agreement.

"I can go with her. Using BB guns is a lot better then wasting real bullets." Daryl said to Hershel, who despite his better judgment nodded his head in defeat. Hershel never was good at saying no to Beth's puppy dog eyes. Beth smiled in triumph before hugging her dad in thanks than kissing his cheek.

"I'll be back before you can even miss me." Beth said grinning ear to ear. Turning towards Daryl she said, "Come on. I'm driving, Patricia gave me her keys. Her **car** will hold more supplies then your bike."

"Do you even know how to drive, Buffy?" Daryl asked looking skeptically at the blonde.

Beth shoots him a dirty look and scoffs disdainfully, "I grew up on a farm I've known how to drive since I could reach the pedals."

Daryl smirked, "So not long then, short stuff." Beth sent him a death glare causing Daryl to let out a quick chuckle before getting in the **car**. Beth pulled out of the driveway fast on purpose since it caused Daryl to hit his head on the **window** since he wasn't buckled. Beth smiled at Daryl's dark look he was sending her.

Meanwhile Hershel and Rick were staring off after them in confusion and perplexed by their interaction.

"That was weird." Rick muttered quietly.

"Wasn't just me then, I have never seen my Beth act like that before. It was like she was a whole different person." Hershel confided in Rick, worried by Beth's odd behavior.

"Yea I think that was the first time I heard Daryl laugh." Rick said stunned.

Hershel smiled knowingly. "That's my Bethy light of a very dark tunnel."

* * *

><p>The car ride was quiet but not awkward well at least not for Beth she was use to the quiet that comes with Daryl. Daryl on the other hand was waiting for Beth to start chattering away since she seemed like the bubbly type to make irritating small talk but she remained silent. Frankly it was starting to freak Daryl out that he couldn't get a read on the girl. One minute he thinks he got her figured out the next she does something unexpected. Something had been bothering him so he had to break the silence and ask her.<p>

"Why did you vouch for us to stay with your dad?" Daryl asked studying her facial expressions and body language seeing what she would give away.

"Like I said it's the right thing, you have kids with you. Besides you guys seem like good people." Beth lied smiling, she knew they were good people.

Daryl scoffed._ He ain't good, Shane ain't good. Girl's gonna get herself killed trusting blindly like that._ He thought darkly to himself.

"Rick might be decent but Shane ain't and I certainly have never been called good in my whole life." Daryl said gruffly.

"Well tough, Mr. Dixon. Let it be said you're a good man just as good as Rick. Both of you went out for that little girl, that makes you good Daryl." Beth said sincerely, making brief eye contact with him before Daryl broke it uncomfortable causing Beth to smile before turning her attention towards the road.

Beth pulled into the McCormick's yard, "There's a couple of places I want to check out, but this is Otis and Patricia's house. They lost their daughter Heather here when she was attacked by walkers she died instantly so she never turned. They never got to bury her, never got to say goodbye. She was five years old, I babysat her since she was born." Beth confided in Daryl, she had never talked about little Heather McCormick since the world ended she never dealt with the pain. She just buried it deep, no one at the prison besides her daddy and Maggie knew why Beth was so attached to Judith. It was because Judith was her second chance at getting it right she was suppose to protect her where she failed to protect Heather. _This time around I'm going to do better by Judith_, Beth thought determinedly. Daryl just stared at her intensely not sure what to say to that.

"I told you that because when we go in there and see her body. I'm probably going to cry and I don't want to cry anymore. So I need you to stop me." Beth said seriously. Daryl looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm not going to slap you if that's what you're asking." Daryl said point blank confused.

Beth let out a short laugh. "Just say 'peas on crackers' and I will instantly stop being sad." Daryl gave Beth a look that can only be described as 'What the fuck'. Beth smiled at him before gathering her courage to go inside.

There was dried blood everywhere, it stank like the dead, it was nothing like the happy home of five Beth remembered visiting ever since she was a little girl.

Daryl saw her body began to shake so he hesitantly said "Peas on crackers." Beth busted into giggles tears running down her face as a memory began to overtake her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A three year old brown haired green eyed Heather McCormick rushed at at fifteen year old Beth Greene, hanging on to the older girl's skinny legs. In the back ground a six year old blonde brown eyed Harley McCormick was fighting with his older brother the nine year old brown haired green eyed Hunter McCormick over the remote for the tv.<strong>_

_**"Bethy! Bethy! I made the best joke its funny want to hear it?!" Heather asked full of excitement. **_

_**Beth looked at the little girl adoringly. "Of course little flower."**_

_**"PEAS ON CRACKERS!" Heather shouted giggling like mad. "Isn't that so funny Bethy? Even Hunter and Harley thought it was funny! I'm cute, smart AND funny!"**_

_**Beth laughed at the little girl's antics.**_

* * *

><p>Beth smiled softly to Daryl who was looking at her strangely. "You can look in the kitchen, there's canned goods and the garage has some weapons, that's where Otis keeps his hunting gear. He probably will let you have some since you helped me get them. I'm going to get personal belongings for Otis and Patricia, along with extra sleeping bags for winter, and something to wrap Heather in so we can have a burial for her." Beth said quietly. Daryl nodded at her heading into the kitchen. They worked quietly and quickly.<p>

"His garage was a gold mine. Four shotguns, two handguns, and one rifle plus ammo. Best part he had another crossbow and a huge stash of arrows along with several knifes." Daryl was to busy reveling in the weapons he found so he just now noticed what Beth was carrying.

It was a rusted red scythe, Beth was excited about it since it would make a good walker killing weapon plus Beth was pretty sure it belonged to her father. Beth remembered her dad use to have one that looked just like this for farming crops.

"Are you seriously telling me you never watched Buffy?" Daryl asked eyebrows raised at her.

"Oh it's a show. Do I remind you of this Buffy person or something?" Beth asked Daryl, who scoffed at her.

"It's only the best 90s show there was along with Charmed and Xena." Daryl said shaking his head at her.

"No, the best 90s show was 7th Heaven and Boy Meets World." Beth said grinning at this side of Daryl.

Daryl huffed at that, "You got shitty taste, Greene."

Beth smiled sweetly at him before saying, "Well, obviously Mr. Dixon, I like you after all."

That shut Daryl up real quick he was quiet the entire time they were getting supplies at Jimmy's house. He was also quiet the entire ride back to the farm. Beth caught him stealing glances at her as she drove, Beth was dying from laughter on the inside she found his discomfort really amusing she considered it revenge for the horrible stuff he said to her at the moonshine shack. But she was also proud of herself for thinking to get all of these supplies this time around. _I really was too caught up in myself last time I didn't think clearly back then I could have contributed so much._ Beth thought to herself embarrassed with the way the old her was like. She vowed to never be that stupidly self-centered again, after all everybody grieves in this new world but she might as well be productive while she's at.

_**"We might as well do something!"**_She remembered yelling at Daryl, she chuckled at the thought, causing Daryl to look at her. Beth smiled at him innocently. Which earned her a suspicious look from Daryl Dixon.

* * *

><p>AN: Read &amp; Review! The 'peas on crackers' joke is something my three year old niece started now shes five and she still thinks its the funniest thing. Its adorable I had to share. Since this story is Beth centric she's the hero of this story she needed a signature weapon so a thought a scythe would be badass *think Buffy's but less shiny and new* and something Beth could handle as a farm girl.<p> 


	5. Chapter Five: Jimmy

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING!

**REVIEW SHOUT-OUTS:** Daryl'sDixonLover, Dodge1989,mellymoo13, Thepinkcoder, Twilightlove12121, Lawsy89, tanglingshadows, & Astanley1991

**FAVORITED/FOLLOWED SHOUT-OUTS:** flowersandpurewitchness, aricl, Twilightlove12121, thepinkcoder, eitan, LRJ713, Hush08, snowflakes849, Devientity, Katnthe box, jkohut, crystal2326, bettina whiitlock, & Of No Consequence

**AN:** If there's a scene that Beth doesn't same way change then its the same as the show not wasting time writing out a scene you can watch on a dvd or netflix or youtube lol.

_**Bold Italics:**_ Memory

_Italics:_ Thoughts

_*Italics*:_ Song

Songs are important in a story about Beth just saying...

**SONG:**Time Square by Emily Kinney

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Care Package of Hurt &amp; Hope<span>_**

* * *

><p><em><span>Season Two, Episodes Six &amp; Seven: Secrets &amp; Pretty Much Dead Already<span>_

Chapter Five: Jimmy

* * *

><p>"I need you to tell you something but you need to promise me you will be calm and rational you can't go in there guns a blazing or my daddy will kick you off the farm." Beth said seriously. She had decided to tell Daryl about the barn, she didn't want him to find out later and be angry with her. Daryl looked at her intensely nodding his head for her to continue.<p>

"See when my mama and my brother got bit, my dad went in denial about their condition and he's stayed there. They're dead and they ain't coming back, I know that. My dad I think, knows that too deep down but he's a man of faith and of hope in something better. After all if you don't have hope what's the point in living. He loves them too much to give up on them, he's not ready to let them go yet. He's convinced there's a cure to fix them and that they are just sick, so he keeps them locked in our barn. Along with our family friends and neighbors, Otis and Patricia's sons are in there." Beth confessed to a dead silent Daryl.

Daryl is focusing at not snapping at the girl, it wasn't her fault, besides it was father's decision. "Why are you telling me this?" Daryl grunted, not understanding what she wanted from him.

"It's a dangerous secret to keep from your group. Someone needs to talk some sense in my father, he wouldn't take me seriously. By telling you, you can talk with Rick, who my dad might listen to." Beth explained.

"Why not just tell Rick? I ain't no one's bitch." Daryl said gruffly.

Beth sighed, "That's not why I told you, I trust you. I'm closer to you then Rick, I mean I never had a real conversation with him." Beth clarified, realizing that was true for the first time around even though she helped raise Judith, Beth never had a heart to heart with Rick. In fact Beth was closer to Lori then Rick but that makes since Lori and her were always the sheltered ones instead of being the groups main fighters, Beth really wishes there was a way to save Judith's real mother at least stop Carl from being the one to put his own mother down. _I never even gave him a piece of my mind with how he acted when Judy was first born, I was too imitated by him. It's gonna be a lot different this time_, Beth thought to herself.

Daryl never was one good with words so he nodded his head towards her. Beth smiled softly at him.

* * *

><p>When they got back they had missed the well walker, Glenn and Maggie were exchanging not so covert looks, so they obviously that their eventful trip to the pharmacy meaning Lori just found she was pregnant. Beth couldn't wait to see Judith again, maybe if she saved Patricia she could save Lori. Patricia had training as a mid-wife, so she might save Lori this time around hopefully.<p>

During dinner Dale turned towards Glenn, "I found a guitar you might be interested in."

"My Otis is a talented musician." Patricia beamed at her husband, who laughed.

"I'm no singer though, I will play if Beth sings for us." Otis said smiling at her challenging.

Beth smiled, "Sure" She agreed to quickly to the surprise of those who knew her whole life, they knew how shy she was about performing in front of people outside her immediate family.

Glenn returned with the guitar handing it to Otis who looked a Beth questioningly.

"Play a slow peaceful melody." Beth said before she started singing.

_*What can I, what can I do for you, honey? Buy you a coffee? Lend you some money? Walk you to Times Square, walk to the moon? What can I, what can I do? Oh, it's been a long time, but it's been about right. You're looking like you need a kiss or a fight. Without my love you don't know how to live. Is there somebody, somebody else who could make it worth it? Somebody else? And I know you're alone, most of the day. I know you spend night the very same way. I know you're not with somebody new, I won't break his heart to fix you. And I think, and I pray, about last September. As time goes by, I barely remember. I know you say you would change that night but I was never yours, and you're no longer mine. Oh, I'd like to kiss you, but my lips are purple and I'd like to love you, but our love is spent. We wasted our wishes, hurt our best friends, made a home in heart ache, and now can't pay the rent. So what can I do for you, honey? I'm not a movie star, pretty play bunny. I'm just a lucky hack fooling myself. If you want perfection look to somebody else. What can I do for you, honey? What can I do?*_ Beth softly sang.

Everyone looked moved even Daryl and Shane not that Beth was looking up she had her eyes closed.

"I didn't recognize that song Bethy who sang it originally?" Maggie asked her sister, Beth blushed.

"I wrote it a while ago" Beth said softly.

Hershel smiled proudly at his daughter while everyone looked impressed.

"Thank you Beth for that precious gift you gave us. I haven't heard something beautiful in a long time."Dale said honestly smiling at the youngest Greene. Beth smiled shyly at him, she noticed Daryl staring at her intensely. She remembered at this point her singing annoyed him. Daryl was blown away by her pure, sweet, honest voice. He didn't understand how to cope with what he was feeling so naturally he stormed off.

* * *

><p>The next day Rick, Shane, Daryl, Glenn and Otis were helping the others practice their shooting skills using the BB guns Beth and Daryl had retrieved from Jimmy's house. Beth had dropped off some of his personal belongings in her fathers study where Jimmy sleeps, while he wasn't in there.<p>

Naturally, Beth and Andrea were the best students. Beth felt like she was cheating since she had the most practice. She could tell Andrea was getting annoyed because Beth was the better shot. Rick, Glenn, & Shane looked impressed, Otis looked proud, and Daryl shot her a look of approval.

After the lesson Jimmy cornered Beth on the way back, she had been avoiding being alone with him since she returned from the past. She was confused how to handle the situation and how she felt about him. Jimmy was her first everything; first friend, first date, first kiss, first boyfriend, first love and he was her first time if the world hadn't ended they would have gotten married had kids been a real life Corey and Topanga. However, Jimmy was one of the few people Beth properly got a chance to mourn despite what her timeline Daryl thought, after all Zach was different they didn't know each other that well. Beth was with Zach out of loneliness and wanted human contact in a bitter world. Daryl on the other hand was a more complicated matter. She loved him like family but she wasn't in love with him at least not yet. They never got the chance or time to develop their bond or to define what their relationship was. Beth thinks Daryl was trying to tell her he was falling for her in his own Daryl way but that conversation was left unfinished. However, this Daryl isn't her Daryl, this present Daryl still had a lot of growing to do to become the man Beth was starting to get close to. But Beth knew she couldn't keep stringing along a good guy like Jimmy, while she figured out what she wanted.

"Wow, Beth that was hot. You were like Laura Croft today. Oh I never got to thank you for getting my stuff, thanks for that. Where did your shooting skills come from anyway? You were a natural!"Jimmy praised his girlfriend happily.

Beth smiled guiltily at that. Jimmy looked concerned. "You okay, babe? Call me crazy but I feel like you been avoiding me lately?" Jimmy asked worried.

"I have been, see Jimmy I have been overwhelmed with everything I don't think there is a cure. The farm's not safe no where is anymore. I love you Jimmy but I don't think I can be with you the way the world is now." Beth said gently. Jimmy looked heartbroken. "We still are going to be best friends though right, we promised each other when we started dating." Beth said anxiously.

Jimmy looked at her with a sad smile on his face, "As long as your in my life Beth Greene I will take what I can get. But don't expect me to get over you, I can't change how I feel about you." Jimmy said forlornly.

Beth felt another pang of guilt, "I know and I'm sorry." She said heartfelt before giving Jimmy a hug and peck on the cheek.

* * *

><p>The next day Beth heard a commotion around the barn, looks like that dreadful day had come. Beth grabbed her knife but not her gun or scythe these were people she had known while they were alive they deserved better than that.<p>

Once the shooting stopped Beth ran to her mother quickly stabbing her mom's head before hugging her mother's body tightly. Beth sobbed feeling the old wound rip open but it didn't hurt as bad as last time. Beth heard Otis and Patricia gasp in shock and horror.

"Hunter!" Patricia screamed in agony

That didn't happen last time, Hunter had been put down quickly in the chaos like Harley. So Patricia didn't have to see him as a walker last time she buried her boys in peace next to their father. Otis also looked distraught at seeing his oldest son, who's Carl's and Sophia's age, as a walker. Hershel was the one who put Hunter in the barn knowing Patricia and Otis shouldn't have to see their children in that state.

All of a sudden an arrow impaled the undead Hunter who had been advancing towards the group and his grieving parents. Beth looked at Daryl gratefully he nodded to her in acknowledgment. Beth looked around at the havoc and destruction Shane caused. Living through this a second time does not make this any easier, Beth thought mournfully glaring at the man who caused this. Beth waited until Maggie slapped Shane to go up to him and punch with him using her weight like Daryl taught her. It was enough force to cause to lose his balance and stumble back.

"They may have been a threat to survival, but so were those gunshots you fired possibly alerting more to our location. They may have needed to be put down but not in the brutal careless way you just did it . Those walkers you just took out ruthlessly were more human than a cold-hearted bastard like you could ever be." Beth said coldly before storming back towards the house leaving a stunned group in her wake. Daryl however was smirking at her retreating figure, full of a new respect for Beth Greene.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span>** Read and Review! Thank you guys so much for your support! 50 Reviews in two days insane! I'm glad you like this story as much as I enjoy writing it's like therapy but much cheaper lol.

**Updates: I can only write days I'm off work which is Monday-Wednesday. So this will be my last update until Monday, hope it tides you guys over until then!**


	6. Chapter Six: Dale

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING!

**REVIEW SHOUT-OUTS:** xiongmao03, staceycoonan, chaos theory 42, ElizabethandDarcy, Dodge1989, sandymorganlopez, Ela, tanglingshadows, DaryDixon'sLover, dixie326, PenelopePants, & kmgproductionz

**FAVORITED/FOLLOWED SHOUT-OUTS:** Night-Chan-DragonEyes, avasmom28681, SaraSrii, shygirl593, jwoo2525, chaos theory 42, Summers Rage, kmgproductionz, & DorkeyGuurl

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Care Package of Hurt and Hope<span>_**

* * *

><p><em><span>Season Two, Episodes EightNine/Ten & Eleven: Nebraska/Triggerfinger/18 Miles Out/Judge, Jury, & Executioner_

Chapter Six: Dale

* * *

><p>Maggie approached her younger sister, after the funerals they held for Annette Greene, Shawn Greene, Hunter McCormick, Harley McCormick, and Heather McCormick. Plus, Jimmy's parents Mr. and Mrs. Kavanagh. "Hey you okay Bethy?" Maggie asked delicately expecting her sister to break down.<p>

Beth shrugged, already tired of having to repeat some of her worst memories all over again. "I'm fine. Or I will be."

Maggie looked at her doubtfully, "You sure? You haven't been acting like yourself lately."

Beth raised her eyebrow at her sister, "It's called growing up. You should try it some time. You seem to care more about your boyfriend then your own family, these days." Beth said uncharacteristically catty.

Beth didn't know much about what happened while she was separated from the others. Carol at the hospital had filled Beth in on what she could, like how Daryl did everything he could to find Beth again. Leading Beth to ask her friend about her sister, Carol gave a brief explanation of Terminus where the group had been reunited, and how they met new survivors one who was apparently a scientist that had a cure. Maggie went with Glenn following the newcomers to what Beth thinks is a bullshit cure even though Carol heard from Daryl that he had told Maggie that Beth was alive. Apparently her timeline Daryl was upset with both Maggie and Glenn for leaving without bothering to look for their sister/sister-in-law. _Carol had never mentioned Judith being alive, I guess Carol wanted it to be a happy surprise for me she probably thought we would have more time._ Beth thought sadly to herself.

Maggie looked at her sister shocked. "Don't get smart with me. And that's not true! We aren't even talking about me, we are talking about you, Beth! See that right there isn't like my Bethy, you would never say something like that to me. What has gotten into you?" Maggie asked looking genuinely hurt.

Beth felt a stab of guilt, this present Maggie wasn't her Maggie, she hadn't done anything wrong yet. "You're right I'm sorry. Seeing Shawn like that made me miss him and it made me think if he was here, he'd be picking a fight with you about how you are going too fast with Glenn. He always was saying how you got attached to your boyfriends so fast and you did always bail on our sibling bonding camping trips. I mean we started them when you began attending community college and got that apartment with your douchey ex Kyle, we had missed you but your boy drama was always your first priority. Shawn went to community college and had his own apartment with cousin Arnold but he always made time for family." Beth ranted years of pent up sisterly anger.

Maggie was dumbstruck having had no idea Beth had felt that way. "Your right. Oh my god Beth I'm so sorry. I promise Glenn isn't like Kyle or the others I've dated. Even though he's an annoying blabbermouth I can tell he's one of the good ones. If you ever feel I put him before you feel free to sucker punch like you did that asshole Shane. Where did you learn your right hook anyway? I never knew you had it in you. Who knew Beth Greene was secretly a badass!" Maggie said awed replaying the punch in her head proud of her baby sis.

The Greene sisters shared a giggle over that. Otis rushed into Beth's room panicked and distraught, with Rick, Daryl, and Glenn following behind him. "Sorry to interrupt girls, but Patricia has collapsed from shock and no one can find Hershel. Have you two seen your dad?" Otis asked desperately.

Maggie looked instantly worried while Beth was stunned Patricia had taken her place in the old timeline.

"Considering recent events and the fact recovering alcoholics always relapse after experiencing personal tragedy, I'm guessing he's at Hatland's." Beth told the group. Otis and Maggie looked at her surprised while Glenn, Rick, and Daryl looked at her understanding why Hershel would be getting drunk after what he's been through.

"Otis you should stay here with Patricia, Glenn and I will go bring back Hershel." Rick told the panicking husband who nodded gratefully towards him.

"I'm going too, he's my father." Beth announced stubbornly. Everyone in the room but Daryl looked ready to argue with her.

"No Beth, I'll go, you stay with Patricia. You two are closer anyway, you should be here for her." Maggie argued glaring at her sister.

Beth glared back, "What Patricia needs is medical help. With Dad missing and Patricia herself being the patient, you and Otis are the next best thing. You will be more help to her in her condition then I would." Beth said stubbornly. Maggie after all had been studying to be a veterinarian so she had basic training and Otis had paramedic training. Maggie stormed off angrily realizing Beth was right and hating it. Glenn of course followed after her.

Beth looked towards Rick who was studying her along with Daryl, but he's always studying people. "Well come on. We can't waste anymore time standing around here arguing. My dad is out there drunk and probably without a weapon if he's not thinking clearly, he could be killed if we don't get there fast enough." Beth said point blank to Rick before walking out the room.

She passed by Maggie and Glenn who were obviously having an intimate conversation, Maggie didn't even send Beth another glare. She got into Carol's car and sat in the backseat, knowing that Rick would prefer driving. She was proven right by Rick getting in the driver's seat, followed by Glenn sitting shotgun. Beth was surprised when the backseat driver's side door opened suddenly.

"Scootch over, Buffy." Daryl grunted at her rudely.

Beth looked up at him in surprise before sliding over to make room for him, "You're coming too? Why?" Beth asked confused, Daryl hadn't gone with Glenn and Rick last time. But then again last time Daryl was too busy blaming himself about Sophia. However this time thanks to Beth, Sophia was alive, meaning Daryl never withdrew from the group and he wasn't too busy darkly brooding. So now it seems he was willing to help her dad whereas last time he didn't.

Daryl shrugged, "Ain't like I got anything better to do."

Beth made sure to make eye contact with him before softly smiling, "Thank you." Beth said touched.

Daryl looked away uncomfortable.

Rick had been watching their interaction with interest and bemusement. Glenn didn't even pay them any attention.

"Maggie told me she loved me." Glenn said still not comprehending it.

Both Beth and Rick chuckled since they thought that was obvious.

"And?" Rick asked amused.

"And I didn't say it back, I just stood there like an idiot before leaving." Glenn said still shocked.

"Well do you love her?" asked Rick laughing lightly.

"I don't know. I have only had my mom and my sisters tell me they love me. It's too soon, don't you think? We just met. I don't know what I'm feeling or if I love her." Glenn rambled.

Daryl huffed, "Chinaman you have been panting after that chick since she came into the picture and you been following after her like she's a bitch in heat."

Beth had to fight a smile at Daryl's crass way of telling Glenn it's obvious that Glenn loves Maggie.

"I'm Korean. And I wasn't talking to you, Daryl." Glenn glared at the redneck.

Daryl smirked at him but didn't say anything else.

Glenn turned back towards Rick, "But what if she just said it because she's scared and lonely. She just thinks I'm the only option? And she didn't actually mean it?"

Before Rick could say anything Beth had to pipe up, "Maggie would never do that. She's a passionate person, she says what she feels. She loves deeply and sometimes quickly but always means it. She's also stubborn if she feels strongly about you that's it she made up her mind she's not going anywhere even if it takes you a while to catch up. But it's pretty obvious you feel the same way about my sister."

Glenn looked at Beth in surprised embarrassment, having forgotten Maggie's little sister was in the car. Beth smiled knowingly at him. Glenn blushed and looked away from her.

"I do love her." Glenn said quietly like he just realized it.

Beth and Rick laughed, "Okay then tell her." Rick said amused.

The rest of the ride was silent as they pulled up to the bar. Rick and Glenn went in first, Beth paused before going in Daryl stopping along with her.

"Problem?" Daryl asked gruffly.

"My daddy has been sober my whole life. He's always told me how horrible he treated Maggie's mom and how much he regretted it and that he didn't want my mama and us kids to ever see that side of him. I use to go to drinking parties and I never drank any alcohol because of what it did to my dad. I just needed a moment to prepare myself before going in." Beth said quietly. Daryl nodded at her in understanding.

Beth walked in the bar, taking her father by surprise.

Hershel turned towards Rick angrily, "You brought my daughter with you?!"

"Shut up Daddy." Beth said shocking everyone especially her father.

"You broke our pact. I promised to never to try alcohol as long as you were alive and sober. I kept my end, why are you doing this? Coming out her to get wasted when you're needed back home. Mama and Josephine would be ashamed." Beth guilt tripped her father.

"I needed this Beth, your mother-" Hershel cut himself off not able to finish his excuse at seeing the look on Beth's face. Beth began walking behind the bar grabbing a bottle of moonshine.

"I lost her too, if it's okay for you to get shitfaced drunk why not me?" Beth took a shot not even flinching, proving a point. Rick and Hershel looked at her disapproving. Glenn and Daryl looked at her impressed.

"I get that your grieving dad. But we don't get to be upset, we all got jobs to do. Yours is to get up off that bar stool and help the woman who's been a second mother to me." Beth said staring straight into her father's eyes.

Hershel studied his daughter's stubborn face amazed and proud of the strong young woman she was becoming. He turned his glass over.

"I'm done. Let's go home Bethy." Hershel said smiling at her. Just as they were about to leave the bar doors opened it two men entering.

"Holly Shit, Tony they're alive." said the skinny one, his eyes lingering on Beth. Daryl spotted the way the two men were already looking at Beth. He quickly moved by her side trying to block her from their view. Glenn noticed too and also helped block Beth, so the men couldn't continue to leer at her. Beth wasn't having any of that, the old her would have let others protect her. But not the person she was now, she had already let herself be sexually assaulted so she didn't blow her chance at escaping. She wasn't going to let that happen again, Beth had her gun, her scythe that was strapped to her back with a homemade sheath, and she had her hunting knife. If they tried anything she could protect herself, and she would take care of it. She sidestepped them returning their glares with one of her own.

The man who had introduced himself as Dave, gave here a filthy grin that made her skin crawl. Everyone's attention was drawn towards the fat one, Tony peeing in the corner. Somehow Beth was more disgusted then when Daryl did it out of anger in the cabin.

"Forgive my friend, he's an animal. Knock it off Tony, can't you see there's a beautiful lady in the room." Dave said giving Beth another creepy smirk.

"I saw. It has me wondering if they got any more cooze, I haven't had a piece of ass in a long time. Unless they're willing to share blondie. I claim her Dave" Tony said leering at Beth's figure. Dave muttered "Fucking selfish bastard."

Daryl raised his crossbow at the strangers, glaring hatefully at the pieces of garbage.

"That's my daughter." Hershel warned his voice getting dark.

Dave laughed, "And you brought her to a bar? Father of the year! But everyone calm down, we are looking for the same thing survival and a place to hang your hat at the end of the day. You got a place like that? A farm maybe? Why don't you show us the way?"

"Can't do that."Rick said tensely.

"That's how its gonna be?" Dave said dropping his fake nice guy routine.

"Yea that's how its gonna be." Rick said shooting Dave in the head quickly, he turned towards Tony to do the same but Daryl had already fired his crossbow sending an arrow to the bastards head. Rick and Daryl exchanged nods.

After Rick announced their presence to Tony and Dave's group, Beth was firing her gun at the strange men and at the walkers who were attracted by all the noise. Beth soon ran out of ammo, she put her gun back in its holster. Five walkers were beginning to surround her, she pulled out her scythe from her back. Hoping it worked like she thought it would. She stabbed one walker with the pointy stake like end while managing to take out another walker that was sneaking up behind her at the same time. Bringing a whole new meaning to the phrase 'two birds one stone'. Beth then chopped off the last three walkers heads off with one swing using the axe side of the scythe. Beth then went to the beheaded walker heads and stabbed each one to put them out of their misery. She noticed Daryl watching her his crossbow halfway raised like he was about to take care of the walkers. But Beth had it covered before he could even help. Beth noticed he had a peculiar expression on his face.

"What?" Beth asked defiantly, still full of adrenaline. Daryl didn't say anything just continued to stare at her.

"Help! Please! Someone help me!" shouted a panicked voice. _Randall._ Beth thought, trying to think of a way to convince her dad and Rick not to bring him back but besides killing him here. Which Beth didn't want to do she couldn't think of another solution to the Randall problem.

Beth and Daryl walked toward the impaled teen where Hershel, Rick, and Glenn already there.

Randall noticed her, "Beth Greene?" he asked surprised enough he forgot the pain in his leg. Beth looked surprised, she didn't remember him from school, but she remembered he knew Maggie last time although her sister didn't remember him either.

"You know him, Beth?" Both her father and Rick asked. Beth studied his face again he looked 19, 20 around Shawn's age.

"No, but he looks old enough to have been in Shawn's grade." Beth answered.

"Yea, exactly. Shawn will vouch for me take me back to the farm. Your dad is some kind of doctor right he can patch me up then I can go back to my group. Come on Beth, talk to them tell them to let me go. I always thought you were the prettier nicer Greene sister." Randall said grinding his teeth through the pain yet managing to creep her out with the way he looked at her.

Daryl shot an arrow through the teen's head before anyone could stop him. They looked at Daryl shocked, although Beth was secretly relieved then she felt guilty for feeling that way.

"He knew where we were at he could have brought his group to the farm to attack us in our sleep." Daryl gruffly explained his actions, not regretting them at all.

Glenn and Hershel looked they could understand that even though they didn't feel good about it. Rick looked conflicted.

"We should head back before more walkers show up. Patricia still needs daddy's help." Beth said hurrying the group back into the car.

It was a very silent car ride back to the Greene farm.

* * *

><p>When they got back, Maggie rushed over to Glenn instead of her father and sister. Beth noticed the hurt look on her father's face.<p>

"Are you kidding me Maggie?! You seriously greet your boyfriend before greeting Daddy and me?" Beth called her sister out. Maggie looked sheepish at her actions before hugging Hershel and Beth.

"Sorry, Daddy. Thanks for keeping me in line, sis. Thought that was suppose to be my job though." Maggie said sharing a little smile with Beth.

Hershel sent his youngest daughter a proud and grateful smile.

They soon learned Lori had gotten a car accident, and everyone found Lori was pregnant. Hershel was able to wake up Patricia.

Beth had a quick conversation with her, Beth was relieved to learn Patricia wasn't suicidal. As Patricia had put it, "I have to live on, to keep my children's memories alive."

Later that night Beth followed Carl and Sophia, who both somehow managed to sneak out behind their mothers backs.

She found them messing with the walker that killed Dale, it had Carl by the ankle with a panicked Sophia trying to help him up. The little girl managed to get her friend free then both kids turned ready to run but they stopped in shock at seeing a furious Beth Greene headed their way.

"Stay." Beth ordered them sternly, before stabbing the walker with the end of her scythe. "What were you two thinking leaving the farm without protection?"

Carl looked annoyed, "I have my gun."

"That's not even yours that's Daryl's. And that's not smart using a gun on one walker that's ringing the dinner bell for more, putting everyone in danger. Also from what I saw, you were toying with the walker with a stick before almost getting yourself killed. Killing walkers isn't about fun, it's about surviving, it's about putting the corpse of someone's loved one to rest. They use to be people Carl. I recognize this walker he use to be my high school janitor. He was a good man. He use to always put a candy bar from the vending machine in student's lockers on their birthdays. Yet here you are toying with him, like making a cat chase a laser." Beth berated the eleven year-olds. Both Carl and Sophia looked properly chastened, not thinking about it like that. They both felt horrible and regretted their actions.

"Come on, I'm taking you to your mothers who are probably worried sick about you guys." Beth said glaring at them. Sophia looked worried while Carl rolled his eyes not at all concerned about his mom. Beth noticed and glared at him harder, _Looks like his disrespect of Lori has already started._ Beth thought annoyed by his rude behavior. "On second thought I think I will take Carl directly to Daryl, so Carl can explain to Daryl who stole his gun. That use to be Merle's you know." Beth said grinning evilly at Carl's terrified expression.

_Dale won't die tonight now that walker is dead, all that's next is making sure everyone survives the horde of walkers that overrun the farm starting with Jimmy, then Patricia, and making sure Andrea doesn't get separated from the group_. Beth thought determinedly, shining with hope and faith she can change it all.

* * *

><p>AN: Read &amp; Review! Yes, I lied I couldn't help myself from updating. What can I say I want to finish season two. Bethyl goodness can only happen after they get to the prison after all. Yea I skipped over the Randall storyline cuz it's stupid in my opinion. Shane is still planning to Rick, he's just gonna go about it differently now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.<p> 


	7. Chapter Seven: Patricia

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING!

**REVIEW SHOUT-OUTS:** Dodge1989, DarylDixon'sLover, tigeracid08, chaos theory 42, kmgproductionz, Lawsy89, KyubbiGirl29, sandymorganlopez, sarahtaggart23, AliKattz, mellymoo13, tangllingshadows, PenelopePants, & staceycoonan

**FAVORITED/FOLLOWED SHOUT-OUTS:** Jessie Dream, jessi169, olga8587, DeanWinchester'sPlayThing, enyalie1134, Midday Moonlight, addy9ring, LaPetiteange, mellymoo13, alikattz, jeskagonzalez, sarahtaggarf23, KyubbiGirl29, impreza82, ginanayba, tigeracid08, TaintedHalo8287, wilkinsbecca, camdylan, Mrs. Cassandra M, Chazzabelle, kelizabeth13, Lily18AC, crd123, monkeyharmony, blackcatmoonshine, Martina Marie Stark, FanWomen21, darkjewels, cunnufvimjahkahla, qlara, & quietlee

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Care Package of Hurt &amp; Hope<span>_**

* * *

><p><em><span>Season Two, Episodes Twelve &amp; Thirteen: Better AngelsBeside the Dying Fire_

Chapter Seven: Patricia

* * *

><p>Beth returned to the house with the two reluctant preteens following slowly behind her. Everyone was gathered in front of her father's yard trying to calm down the panicked parents. Carol ran sobbing hysterically hugging a guilty looking Sophia. Lori ran to her son to smother him in a hug, Carl shook his mother off him. Rick also hugged his son before walking towards Beth.<p>

"Thank you, Beth. I appreciate you finding the kids and bringing them back. Where did you find them?" Rick asked, after gratefully thanking Hershel's youngest daughter.

Beth looked at Lori and the kids before briefly making eye contact with Daryl, then she glanced quickly at Dale, who unknowingly to him Beth saved, before looking back at Rick.

"I found them toying with a walker who was trapped in mud, then the walker got a hold of Carl's ankle but Sophia managed to free Carl. They were about to run when I finally reached them I managed to take out the walker before it could get free and follow them back to the farm. Not only did they put their own lives at risk, they put the whole group in danger. That walker could have snuck up on anyone when it managed to get free. Carl also stole Daryl's gun." Beth told the shocked group. Some looked angrily at the kids like Shane, Andrea, Daryl, Jimmy, and Maggie. Patricia, Lori and Carol looked horrified. Hershel, Dale, Otis, Glenn, and T-Dog looked disappointed at the children. Rick on the other hand looked like a mixture of horrified, angry, and disappointed with Carl.

"Give the gun back to Daryl and apologize. Now Carl!" Rick ordered his son who was about to argue. Carl approached Daryl hesitantly handing him the gun back.

"I'm sorry Daryl." Carl mumbled not looking up from the ground.

"Hey kid." Daryl grunted making Carl look at him. "This ain't toy. This ain't a game."

Carl rolled his eyes, tired of being lectured by adults and being treated like a kid. "You sound like Beth, except less nice and less well-spoken at lecturing."

That earned Carl a glare from Daryl and a laugh from Beth. Daryl shot her a look before storming off.

"Come on Carl. Your mom and I need to have a talk with you. Thanks again, Beth." Rick said smiling tiredly at her before walking off with his wife and son to talk in private. Carol left with Sophia looking they were going to have a similar conversation. Everyone dispersed in groups; Jimmy, Otis and Patricia heading back inside, Dale and Andrea headed back towards the RV, Glenn and Maggie to do couplely things, Shane and T-Dog both went to do their own thing by themselves, leaving Hershel standing there alone with Beth staring at his daughter in wonder.

"What?" Beth asked concerned with why her father was studying her.

"Oh, Bethy. You're becoming a quiet a force to be reckoned with. Have I told you how proud of I am of you? With how well, how good, how strong, how beautiful, you are growing up. I wish your mother was here to see it." Hershel said heartfelt, smiling proudly at his Beth.

Beth teared up a bit before rushing towards him crushing her dad in a bear hug taking him by surprise, "I love you too, Daddy." _And I will do everything in my power to protect you from that monster's hand._ Beth thought determinedly.

* * *

><p>"Rick! Rick! Those men that attacked you in town, are in the woods right now! They've been watching us! One of the damn bastards got the jump on me!" Shane shouted lying, Beth saw that he had injured his nose the same way as last time as a ruse to get Rick by himself. Rick, Shane, Glenn, and Daryl left in search for Shane's 'attacker'. Beth got to work gathering everything the group will need including the things they could have used last time but didn't have the time to grab.<p>

Meanwhile Beth was setting up everything, Daryl and Glenn went the way Shane said he was attacked.

"There's two tracks looks like a struggle but they're both his. There's blood on this tree. He did this to himself." Daryl said slowly starting to put the pieces together. Glenn looked confused not understanding what Daryl was getting at.

"What? Why would Shane break his own nose?" Glenn asked skeptically.

"For a distraction. We gotta warn the others, then find Rick." Daryl said gruffly before running back towards the farm. Glenn let out a curse before following the hunter.

Back at the farm, Lori came down panicked "I can't find Carl."

"I can't find Sophia either! Where could the be?" Carol cried hysterical. Andrea, Maggie, and Patricia tried to calm them down.

Beth looked up from gathering and organizing the supplies, to roll her eyes. "Where else? They obviously followed after Rick. Maybe if the two of you bothered to watch them instead of gossip about why Daryl only talks to me willingly, they wouldn't be outside without protection." Everyone looked at her in shock. Although T-Dog, Andrea, Otis, and Patricia looked like they agreed with Beth. Jimmy looked jealous with the way she talked about Daryl. Dale, her father, and her sister looked at her in disbelief at a sweet girl like Beth for saying something like that. Lori and Carol looked at her in embarrassment because they have talked about Daryl and Beth's odd friendship and angry for the young girl questioning their parenting.

Beth rolled her eyes again, "Calm your horses, they're with Rick, he will protect them. Good Lord."

Andrea let out a quick laugh, "Someone is starting to sound like our resident redneck." Hershel, Otis, and Jimmy looked displeased with the idea of them getting close.

Beth didn't reply she continued to gather supplies, wondering if there was time to drain the wells so the group would have huge source of water. They did have those big plastic jugs in the basement that they could carry vast amounts of water in. But before Beth could gather the water she heard Lori and Carol gasp. The barn was on fire. Beth rushed towards Dale, Jimmy, Patrica and Otis giving them bags she gathered for them and handing them each a weapon.

"Walkers are coming. We can't stay here anymore. Get in the RV, go to the highway where you lost Sophia we will meet up there. What are you waiting for?! Go I will cover you!" She barked at them, wanting to get Patricia and Jimmy to safety. The four were going to argue with her but stopped once they saw the look on Beth's face. Beth used her scythe to take down the walkers approaching the group heading towards Dale's RV. Beth was so relieved when she saw the RV leave she almost got bitten from a walker but she saw it in time to kill it. Beth spotted Glenn dragging her sister to Maggie's car. Daryl rode up to Carol telling her to get on his bike.

T-Dog grabbed Lori and tried to drag Beth towards Otis's truck, Beth shrugged him off "Get Lori and the baby out of here. I got to save Andrea!" Beth yelled at T-Dog before running towards where the older blonde was fighting of the walkers.

"Wait!" Andrea called after the disappearing truck, she turned away defeated at being left behind but then she saw Beth taking down the walkers who were fast approaching Andrea.

Andrea was so grateful she wasn't alone. But then she started to panic at seeing all the walkers coming their way.

"We gotta go, Beth!" Andrea yelled at her before running into the woods. Beth had a bad sense of deja vu, she remembered when Daryl had said those words to her. Beth ran after Andrea shooting at the walkers chasing the older woman.

Andrea tripped and fired her gun at the walker who was coming at her. Andrea panicked when she heard her gun was empty, she closed her eyes praying that this wasn't the end. Hoping Beth would be able to save her, hoping anyone will save here. Andrea heard the walkers bodies fall to the ground, sounded like they were beheaded. Andrea let out a breathe of relief, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Thank you, Beth. I owe you one, kid." Andrea's eyes widen when she saw a stranger with a sword and two pet walkers in chains in front of her. Before the strange woman could say anything, they both turned towards the direction Andrea came from.

"Andrea! Andrea!" Beth cried out worried about being late to find her friend.

"Beth!" Andrea replied happily to see that Beth had made it out alive. However she stopped short at the sight of seeing Beth with a crossbow taking out the walkers that had followed the youngest Greene. Beth still had her knife on her hip along with her gun but her scythe was in its sheathe and her backpack full of supplies was covering it.

"Did you steal Daryl's crossbow?" Andrea asked in disbelief.

"Do I look like I have a death wish? No its Otis's. Who's your friend?" Beth asked already knowing the answer. She was excited to see Michonne again the last time she saw her was when the Governor had her as a captive right before that monster killed her daddy.

"I don't know but she saved my life. Thank you." Andrea said gratefully.

"That's Andrea Miller and I'm Beth Greene. Thanks for saving Andrea. Our group was just attacked by a horde of walkers. We got separated from them. When we find them again, you are welcome to join us." Beth smiled at Michonne who just continued to study her.

"Michonne" the swords-woman said shortly.

"Got a last name?"Beth asked always wondering what it was, she knew Andrea's because of Glenn who knew from Dale.

"Collins." Michonne said flatly. Beth was not use to this robot Michonne, who wasn't the most talkative person but the Michonne Beth knew spoke in full sentences at least.

"Well Michonne Collins, thank you for saving my life. You're more then welcome to join us, we could use a fighter like you. Not to sure about those though."Andrea said grimacing at the pet walkers.

"It's genius, they cloak your scent protecting you don't they?" Beth asked, playing the part of someone figuring it out.

Michonne looked mildly impressed before her blank expression returned she nodded her head at Beth. Andrea remembered how Rick and Glenn used the Walker guts as a disguise in Atlanta and realized having pet walkers was actually pretty smart especially if you were by yourself.

"We need to go back Andrea. We need to go back to the farm." Beth said making Andrea look at her like she was crazy.

"Beth honey I know it's your home but it's too dangerous." Andrea said trying to reason with the teenager.

"It was home, now it's just a place holding water and weapons. You're out of ammo Andrea, if we don't get you bullets you're gonna end up dead if you end up by yourself. We need those supplies especially when we meet up with the group." Beth said to a conflicted Andrea.

Beth turned towards Michonne, "We could use your help, in return we would give water, food, not to mention there's a couple extra swords at the house you could have plus a gun if you want it." Jimmy after all use to collect samurai stuff being a total geek about fighting films, Beth had grabbed them when she went to his place with Daryl. Jimmy thought Beth grabbed them for Jimmy's nostalgia when in fact Beth grabbed them thinking about Michonne.

Michonne looked intrigued at the pretty teen's proposal. "Okay." Michonne said in agreement. Andrea felt better about going back with Michonne's help.

The three ran back to the farm with Beth leading the way. Beth ran towards the well shooting walkers as they approached her.

"First we need to do is put out the fire so it stops attracting them. Andrea fill the bucket while Michonne covers you so no walkers sneak up on you. I'm going to go get the hose, it should still work. Then we kill every goddamn walker that invaded my daddy's farm. I will gather the supplies, we drain all the wells fill the jugs we have with the water, we could even take showers before we leave since it will be our last time to do that, then we can take Patricia's car since it's left behind I know there's gas in it. Then we will meet up with the group if they aren't at the highway we can follow their trail." Beth said actually knowing everyplace they would be since last time she was with them.

Michonne took out walkers while Beth talked to a stunned Andrea. "Follow their trail? We aren't Daryl, he's the only one who can track. We won't be able to find them, Beth." Andrea said pessimistically.

Beth knowing she couldn't explain how she will be able to find them just said, "Wouldn't kill you to have a little faith. Come on we all got jobs to do." Beth said before running into the house, she ran downstairs and got the jugs. She ran them out to Andrea and Michonne before getting the hose. "Come on get to work, quicker we get things down quicker we can find the others."

Andrea looked at Beth's retreating back stunned and impressed by how much she was keeping it together. Michonne studied her two new companions wondering if she should take the risk of taking Andrea up on her offer of joining the blonde's group. She had been alone for a really long time and she survived just fine. But something about Andrea and Beth was very trustworthy, and Michonne always trusted her gut.

Andrea got to work filling the jugs and the bucket while Michonne took out a dozen walkers protecting Andrea's back. Beth took the hose and killed the dying fire, she also managed to kill some walkers with the hose which surprised her. Once that was done there was only eight walkers left near her she took off her backpack and unleashed her scythe. Then Beth preceded to take them out two by two.

Michonne approached her, "Nice scythe."

"Nice sword." Beth said returning Michonne's smirk with one of her own.

"You can take the first shower Michonne and you can have some of my sister's clothes. Bathroom is upstairs too the left." Beth told the Michonne who nodded at her in thanks before heading inside.

Beth grabbed the jugs from Andrea and put them in Patricia's trunk along with her backpack. She ran back inside with a bag full of food, bag full of weapons, bag of personal mementos, bag full of bedding, bag full of medical supplies and other winter gear. Beth got the horse trailer and attached it to the car, she put boxes full of holiday stuff in it because she was going to make sure the group and Judith didn't just survive she wanted them to live life and that including celebrating Christmas.

Andrea who had been watching her work, "What's the trailer for? And do you really think we will find them?"

"It's for supplies when we go on runs this way we can get more stuff. And I know we will they are family, you don't give up on family."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the highway Rick, Hershel, Carl, and Sophia were anxiously waiting for the others.<p>

"They'll be here." Rick muttered trying to convince the others along with himself.

"Rick, are you sure they will know to come here?" Hershel asked worriedly.

"This is the only place they all would know." Rick said while looking down at Sophia.

"Someone's coming. Dad it's the RV! Do you think mom's in there?" Carl asked eagerly.

The RV stopped with Jimmy, Patricia, Otis, and Dale getting out.

Jimmy, Patricia, & Otis ran towards Hershel. Dale moved towards Rick, Carl, and Sophia.

"I'm glad to see you three made it out." Dale said smiling at Rick and the kids.

"Glad to see you too Dale, you seen Lori?" Rick asked worried.

Dale shook his head, "She was fine when we left Beth told us to leave before anybody else didn't give us much room to argue. That girl is a lot stronger then she looks."

Rick nodded having figured that out.

"Have you seen any sign of Andrea?' Dale asked worried. Rick also shook his head.

"You guys are the first to arrive." Rick said distressed.

Meanwhile, Patricia hugged Hershel, while Otis patted his shoulder in greeting, Jimmy just grimaced at him.

"So Beth hasn't arrived yet?" Jimmy asked already knowing the answer.

"No but she was alive when you guys left?" Hershel asked his daughter's best friend hopefully.

"Yes, Beth was the reason we made it out alive. She'll be here Hershel. I know it." Patricia said tearfully with her husband hugging her from behind giving her comfort. Hershel nodded towards Patricia in thanks at her kind words of reassurance.

Otis's truck was heading there way.

"Who's driving my truck, better be one of the girls." Otis said wanting to see his adopted nieces.

T-Dog and Lori stepped out.

"Mom!"

"Lori!"

"Carl! Rick!" The Grimes family happily reunited relieved to be together again.

Dale greeted T-Dog before T-Dog approached Hershel. "Hey, Doctor Greene. I tried to get Beth out but she wouldn't let me she told me to get Lori out while she saved Andrea."

Hershel, Jimmy, Patricia, and Otis looked a mixture of devastated and relieved, not knowing what to feel since they didn't know Beth's fate yet.

"Andrea? What about Andrea?" Dale asked panicked.

T-Dog looked at him apologetically at him, "Last I saw of Andrea was her being taken down by walkers but Beth went to help her."

Dale looked horrified but felt hopeful Andrea could be saved.

Hershel, Jimmy, Patricia, and Otis looked worried about the youngest Greene but proud of her trying to save Andrea's life.

Maggie's car pulled up next, with Maggie and Glenn running towards the group of survivors.

"Maggie!"

"Daddy!" The two Greenes and their extended family hugged happily at another of one of theirs return.

"Where's Bethy?" Maggie asked her father.

"I don't know but T-Dog said she's alive." Hershel said stressed about his baby girl's fate.

Rick smiled at the sound of Daryl's bike, Carol stepping off at the sight of her daughter.

"Mamma!"

"Sophia!"

"Glad you found us." Rick said to Daryl.

"Saw this guy's taillights zigzagging all over the road figured out he had to be Asian driving like that." Daryl said smirking at Glenn.

"Good one." Glenn said smiling

"Where's Buffy at?" Daryl said not seeing her among the Greenes.

"Where's Andrea? She saved me." Carol said not seeing her friend either.

"I can go get them." Daryl said getting back on his bike.

"No." Rick said stopping. Everyone looked surprised.

"They were last seen being swarmed by walkers if they were alive they would be here. If they are alive they wouldn't be at the farm." Rick said roughly.

"So I will track them like I did Sophia." Daryl grunted at Rick.

"No, we can't afford separate again. No one's going anywhere." Rick said looking at Daryl.

"We can't leave them there, Rick." Dale said raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

"My daughter is still alive Rick." Hershel said distraught at the idea of leaving her.

"Beth's a badass she ain't dead we need to get her." Jimmy said glaring at Rick.

"Boyscout is right we need to get them both. We ain't leaving nobody behind." Daryl said gruffly.

"Daddy, Rick is right. There's no way Beth could have survived all those walkers." Maggie said crying. Hershel looked at his eldest disappointed.

"Margret Josephine Greene! How could you say that?! If it was you in Beth's place she wouldn't hesitate to get you!" Patricia screamed at her hysterical.

" 'Tricia honey calm down Maggie is just being realistic." Otis said softly trying to calm down his wife. Patricia looked at her husband betrayed and disappointed that he was also ready to give up on Beth. In fact the only ones who wanted to go back where Dale, Daryl, Jimmy, Hershel, & Patricia. Everyone else looked like they wanted to leave.

"No ones going back. If they're alive they both are resourceful they'll manage. We need to go." Rick said finishing the conversation. The five who believed the blondes were alive looked furious but left along with the others.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong> Read and Review! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter took me a while to right originally I was going to include Beth, Andrea, and Michonne reuniting with the group but that's gonna take another chapter. But YAY season two is done! That means prison time! AKA Bethyl is about to happen!

Also, I'm torn about a certain pairing in the comics Andrea was with Dale (age shouldn't matter to you guys since this is Bethyl) but in the show their bond was very father/daughter. So what should I do? Do you guys want Dale/Andrea to be a couple. When you Review say **YAY** (for them as a couple) or** NAY** (for just friends)


	8. Chapter Eight: Joan

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING!

**REVIEW SHOUT-OUTS:** PenelopePants, brady66, ElizabethandDarcy, DarylDixon'sLover, tanglingshadows, mellymoo13, Dodge1989, chaos theory 42, kristelalugo, sandymorganlopez, karaburnes, FanWoman21, Astanley1991, xiongmao03, Jordan, & Max

**FAVORITED/FOLLOWED SHOUT-OUTS:** BadStormOncomingWolf, melliegirl79, brinxb, BrittLiTfan101, LittleEagle22, jennli, karaburnes, Its just me and u, & Margiee7

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Care Package of Hurt &amp; Hope<span>**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Season Three, Episode One: Seed<span>_

Chapter Eight: Joan  
><span>

* * *

><p>Michonne had put her walkers in the horse trailer, so they wouldn't be in the car with them. Beth had convinced Michonne and Andrea to make a run into Atlanta, Andrea had hurt her ankle pretty bad when she was running from walkers at the farm. Luckily for Beth the other two women weren't aware that the Greene girl had grabbed her father's medical supplies. Beth couldn't stop thinking about Grady Hospital, she couldn't leave Noah under Dawn's tyranny. Beth knew going back to the place she was killed and being in the same building with her future murder wasn't smart. However, Beth couldn't leave it alone it's not who she is.<p>

"Okay so we don't know what or who could be in there so be smart, be quick, and be quiet." Beth said quietly, lying since she knew exactly what danger was inside.

"Always" Michonne smirked at Beth, Andrea of course had been forced to stay behind in the car because of her injury much to her displeasure.

The two quietly entered the building taking out walkers when they came in sight. Beth was relieved and nervous when she realized there was no cops on patrols, it felt wrong to her.

"Wait" Michonne said seriously, "Look." The warrior pointed to the dead body of a cop Beth recognized as Gorman.

"A human killed him recently too." Michonne said studying the body.

"Wow, that was the first full sentence I heard you say." Beth said trying to hide her recognition and hatred of Gorman. It must of done the trick because Michonne just ignored her and continued to stealth her way down the hallway with her katana at the ready along with a second sword in her other hand.

_Now I'm thinking giving Michonne a second sword isn't fair to the walkers,_ Beth thought to herself smirking at the sight of a two sword wielding Michonne.

They heard footsteps approaching them. Michonne's quick reflexes caught the unsuspecting young woman off guard, Beth recognized her as Joan. Beth also spotted Noah beside Joan, both Grady residents had a sword at their throats while Michonne was starring at them distrustfully. Joan looked at Beth in complete surprise.

"Beth?" Joan asked making Beth gape at her in shock, _Joan shouldn't know who I am,_ Beth thought in disbelief.

"You know her?"Michonne asked studying the two girls.

"You know these people?" Noah asked Joan relieved hoping the crazy chick with the swords will put her weapons down.

"Joan?" Beth asked still shocked.

"Come on chicka give a girl a hug?" Joan asked smirking at Beth's dumbfounded expression. Michonne put down her swords. Joan rushed towards Beth wrapping her arms around her. "You got rewinded too, huh?" Joan whispered in Beth's ear.

"You're back too? How?" Beth whispered back stunned at the turn of events. Joan pulled away not answering but continued smirking at Beth.

"Man it's good seeing your Barbie face again. Haven't seen you since Camp Lernering!" Joan said lying about her and Beth's connection, but both Michonne and Noah seemed to buy it. Beth was surprised Noah didn't pick up the fact 'Camp Lernering' was code for Dawn Lerner.

"Yea you too, Joan. We came here for medical supplies." Beth said lying too. Joan gave her a knowing look.

"You're in luck me and Noah here know where everything is located, but I suggest we hurry before the nazis discover that we are escaping." Joan said leading them away from the hallway.

"What is this place?" Michonne asked quietly, getting a bad feeling in her gut.

"Hell." Joan and Noah answered darkly, Beth had to bite her lip from saying the same thing.

The four raided the supply closet for first aid and other medical supplies, Beth also made them make a stop at the maternity ward grabbing essentials Judith would need, like formula, receiving blankets, & other things like that.

"Who are they?" Andrea asked from the front seat, Michonne got in the drivers seat, while the younger three survivors got in the back.

"Friends of mine. Joan I knew from before and Noah I just met." Beth said lying.

"Oh okay. So where do you think the group is Beth?" Andrea asked the younger blonde who seemed to know what she was doing.

Beth remembered the storage lockers the group had stayed at in Marietta, they went there because her father had suggested it. Beth's mother was from Marietta, her mother had used those storage lockers to store Beth's grandparent's belongings that Annette Greene couldn't bring herself to get rid of.

"Yea actually there's a place my father would suggest. Head towards Marietta Michonne, there's a map of Georgia in Patricia's glove compartment if you don't know the way. Once we get there I can tell you where to go from there." Beth said tiredly ready to see her family. Michonne nodded towards Beth in acknowledgment before looking at Andrea telling her without words to get the map out.

The ride to Marietta, Georgia was silent except Andrea and Beth giving Michonne directions every know and then.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, after Rick's speech to the group how this isn't a democracy anymore, Dale was on watch while everyone slept. Jimmy was however awake and he was preparing Otis's truck to go back to the farm and find Beth.<p>

"What are you doing, Jimmy?" Dale asked concerned.

"What do you think, Dale? You can't tell me your happy with Rick telling us to leave them behind? I'm going to get them back! I love Beth even if she doesn't love me I'm not leaving her behind!" Jimmy said defiantly glaring at the older man.

Dale sighed, "I'm not going to stop you. You're going to need a gun, take mine. Just promise me that you'll be safe and bring them both back."

Jimmy nodded, "I will."

Dale watched Jimmy drive off in Otis's truck, then Dale noticed a horde of walkers approaching the group's camp having been attracted by the noise of the truck.

"Rick! Daryl! Everyone wake up! Walkers! Walkers are coming!" Dale warned the others. Dale ran towards Carl and Sophia where a walker was approaching their slowly waking forms. Just as a walker was about to bite Carl, Dale jumped in front of the boy saving Carl's life by risking his own. The walker bit Dale's throat tearing it apart.

"Carl!" Lori screamed.

"Dale!" Rick, Glenn, T-Dog, & Daryl called out to their fallen friend.

"Patricia!" Otis screamed as a walker had his wife by her hair. Otis pushed her out of harm's way, the walker who was about to kill his wife advanced on Otis. Another walker snuck up on Otis, they tore him to shreds attacking Otis's stomach.

"No! Otis! You can't leave me too!" Patricia screamed hysterically, taking out the knife Beth had made her carry and killing the walkers who attacked her husband.

Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, T-Dog, and Hershel who had slept with weapons took out the remaining walkers. Once the walkers were all dead, the group gathered around Dale and Otis.

"Save him! Hershel save him! He's your best friend! He's all I have left! Do something!" Patricia begged sobbing devastated.

"Her...shel...Plea...se..."Otis pleaded Hershel to put him out of his misery.

"I'm Sorry." Hershel said before pulling the trigger.

"Thank you, Dale you saved my son." Rick said sadly looking at Dale's life-threatening wound.

"Help Jimmy save Andrea and we'll call it even." Dale replied smiling accepting his fate.

"Daryl, do it. Please! End it!" Dale pleaded. Daryl nodded his head, grief all over the hunter's face.

"Sorry, Brother." Daryl apologized before pulling the trigger.

"We need to leave, now!" Rick barked at the shell shocked group.

"Where are we suppose to go? Nowhere is safe! I'm not leaving him." Patricia sobbed looking at her husband's dead body.

"We ain't gonna. We'll bury them when we find a place. After we go get Boyscout, and get Beth & Andrea like we should've in the first place."Daryl said staring Rick in the eye.

"No. We ain't going back." Rick argued.

Daryl glared at him, "Dale saved your kids life Rick, least you could do is save Andrea!"

Rick glared back at him, "They're dead! We ain't risking our lives for people who are gone! Now anyone have an idea for a safe place because we need to leave now!"

Maggie saw the dark look on her father's face and knew he wasn't going to say anything so she spoke up, "Rick, I know of a place in Marietta we could go to."

* * *

><p>Beth counted the days that had passed since the farm was attacked it was eight days ago so the group should be at the storage lockers by now. Michonne had opened up more at least for her, she was still closed off but she was less robotic. Andrea and Michonne developed a fast friendship, Michonne also seemed to taken to Beth, Noah, and Joan to a lesser degree. Michonne seemed to pick up the fact Andrea and Noah were very open about themselves and their pasts, so she found it easier to let her guard down with them. Where as Joan and Beth seemed to be hiding a part of themselves from the others only confiding in each other about it. Michonne found them likable and respected them as survivors but wasn't sure if they were completely trust worthy. Michonne knew Beth was good though, she could sense it but there was a darkness around that Joan girl. Michonne was sure Joan had killed the cop and she wanted to know why.<p>

"Right to the left! There it is! There's the RV!" Beth said excitedly, happy to see the group again after being separated from them again. Andrea also was visibly excited where as Michonne, Joan, & Noah were indifferent and on guard at the prospect of meeting new people.

Daryl was on watch with Hershel, Beth flew into a fast run at the sight of them.

"Beth!" Hershel shouted overjoyed at seeing his youngest daughter alive and well.

"Daddy!" Beth smiled at him, attacking him with a bear hug.

"Nice to see you too, Buffy." Daryl smirked at her genuinely happy to see the little blonde again.

Beth smiled back at him.

"Andrea!" Carol shouted excited to see her friend alive. They two women hugged happily.

"Where's Dale?" Andrea asked not seeing her father figure around. Carol looked at her apologetically. Andrea got a bad feeling in her gut.

"Beth!" Patricia and Maggie cried running towards the youngest Greene, the three women hugged overjoyed.

"Where's Otis and Jimmy?" Beth asked darkly not liking that three members of their group was missing.

Maggie looked at Beth and Patricia pityingly, " We were attacked by walkers after the farm. Otis died saving Patricia and Dale died saving Carl. Jimmy snuck off before the attack to go look for you and Andrea."

_Stupid, noble, idiot. Hopefully we will find him again. Poor Otis and Dale at least their deaths happened while protecting those they cared about. They are probably satisfied with sacrificing their lives to save others. It's a better way to go then how they died last time_. Beth thought to herself guilty wishing she had been here to save them.

Andrea crumpled to the ground crying completely devastated, with Michonne and Carol comforting her.

"We buried both Dale and my Otis in the lot right over there. If you want to pay Dale your respects." Patrica said kindly to Andrea, who nodded her thanks, and with the support of Michonne got up to head over the direction of the graves.

"Who's your friends, Beth?" Rick asked eying Michonne, Noah, & Joan distrustfully.

Beth sighed not liking this dictator Rick, "Michonne is over there with Andrea. Michonne we met at the farm, Andrea ran into the woods after being chased by walkers she was out of ammo, that's when Michonne swooped in saving her. Andrea had hurt her ankle so we had to make a run to Atlanta to go to the hospital to get supplies. That's where we ran into Joan and Noah. I knew Joan from Camp before all this." Beth explained lying slightly, thankfully Maggie and Hershel thought Beth meant church camp so they didn't question her story. Rick still stared at the newcomers in suspicion.

"They can be trusted Rick." Beth said staring him down hoping he would agree.

"Fine they can stay. But they better be able to shoot." Rick said studying Noah and Joan.

"My father taught me how to." Noah said nervously not liking the way Rick was looking at him.

"Please I grew up in Texas of course I know how to handle a gun." Joan said rolling her eyes.

"It's settled then. Joan can take a locker with you Beth. Noah can join your dad's. Andrea can share one with Michonne. We've been using the RV for watch." Rick said before following Lori and Carl back to their own storage locker.

"Lousy conversationalist, but damn that man's ass looks good in denim." Joan smirked wiggling her eyebrows at Beth, who couldn't help but blush as she remembered her brief crush on Rick before Zach, and way before Daryl.

"Agreed." Michonne and Andrea said at the same time taking Beth by surprise. The four woman shared a quick laugh.

"I'm really happy that I'm not alone with you crazy females anymore." Noah said tired of the girl talk.

"Aww, what's the matter Noah? Jealous we aren't talking about your small tight ass? Hey, if it makes you feel any better I like chocolate cupcakes a lot more then vanilla cupcakes." Joan said smirking naughtily at Noah, who looked offended and flattered.

"You did not refer to my ass to a cupcake!" Noah said in disbelief. His female companions laughed at him.

"Technically, Joan referred to your ass cheeks not your ass to cupcakes." Andrea clarified for Joan laughing at the priceless look on Noah's face.

"I'm going to bed. I think I will feel safer with Beth's father who I don't know then you lunatics." Noah said to the amusement of his new friends.

"Come on, Warrior Barbie. We have a lot to discuss."Joan said meaningfully to Beth.

* * *

><p>Joan and Beth's conversation was short since neither one knew to much how the whole time travel thing worked. They both experienced their own personal limbo after dying, being visited by people they knew who died, then being offered the chance to change their fate. Joan arrived back in time after she had been taken by the hospital, this her technically had only been there for a day where as Noah had only been there for two weeks instead of the year and a half, that he would have originally spent there. Joan also told Beth that she killed Dawn along with Gorman. Beth felt relieved that they were no longer alive, even if they hadn't committed the sins they would have in the future, the world was a better place without them.<p>

The two months at the storage lockers had passed much the same as last time. Even though Andrea, Michonne, Patricia, Sophia, Joan, & Noah's presence changed some things. Despite the group being bigger there were more supplies and food since Beth had packed a lot of things as opposed to last time. Soon it got to cold to stay there, so they had to leave.

"Hey, Buffy, you riding with your dad or your new friends and sister?" Daryl asked Beth staring at her from his bike. Hershel and Patricia were riding in Carol's car with the Grimes family and the Peletier women. The RV was being driven by Andrea with Michonne, Joan, Noah, T-Dog, Maggie, & Glenn all crammed in there. They had to siphon the gas from Patrica and Maggie's car to fill up the RV's gas tank. The horse trailer was now attached to the RV with Michonne's pet walkers inside. It had taken the group some getting use to but they realized it was smart having them around.

"Why, Mr. Dixon? Is that your way of asking me if I want to ride with you?" Beth asked grinning widely at Daryl, who looked absolutely uncomfortable that she was able to understand his motivation behind his question.

"Forget it. Have fun being packed like a sardine, Buffy." Daryl grunted surly and embarrassed.

Beth let out a tinkling laugh, instantly calming Daryl down. Beth sat behind him on his bike, wrapping her hands around his waist.

"Thanks Daryl." Beth said sweetly into his ear meaning it. Daryl didn't say anything he just grunted at her. Having her ride behind him felt a lot different then when Carol did, probably cause it wasn't life and death, at least that's what Daryl told himself.

* * *

><p>The next three months of winter, the group continued to grow closer together and became a well oiled machine under Rick's leadership. Daryl, T-Dog, and Michonne were the ones Rick counted on as the group's muscles. Hershel and Patricia were the healers of the group. Glenn, Maggie, Beth, Joan, and Noah were the fastest on runs. Carol looked after a heavily pregnant Lori and the kids. Andrea had been battling a really nasty cold, but Hershel was able to treat her. However, Andrea wasn't at her best fighting form yet.<p>

They were finally in the house Beth recognized before they discovered the prison.

"Rick, I saw a prison that could be a good place for us." T-Dog said to Rick.

"Except, there's a shit ton of walkers surrounding it." Daryl grunted.

Rick got a look on his face, "How many?"

Hours later they had cleared out the courtyard of walkers, Beth sang Parting Glass with Maggie again at her father's request. Beth saw Carol and Daryl returning as she sang, Daryl and Beth didn't break eye contact as she continued the beautiful song.

"Wow, Beth. That was amazing." Noah praised Beth in awe smiling at her. Joan nudged her practically drooling younger boyfriend.

"Yea, Barbie. Just when I think you couldn't get more perfect you go sing something really nice like that." Joan smirked at her friend. The group let out a scattered laugh at that, Beth just rolled her eyes. The group soon set up tents; Lori, Carl, Sophia, & Carol slept in the RV. Maggie and Glenn shared a tent of course, Andrea & Michonne, T-Dog with Daryl who was on watch anyways, Noah & Joan in one, and Hershel, Patricia, & Beth in the last tent. Rick was also on watch with Daryl.

The next day the group continued to clear out the prison, with the extra manpower this time around, they were able to do it much faster. The first cleaned out Cell Block C just like last time. Carl followed Beth just like last time, Sophia was with her mom. _Weird looks like Carl still has his little crush, I thought that wouldn't happen with Sophia here. Young boys are so oblivious to girl's feelings. _Beth thought to herself after all, everyone knew Sophia liked Carl. Then just like last time Hershel scared Carl off except Patricia was by his side, father and daughter shared their brief smile before her daddy left again.

Patrica laughed lightly, "That boy has bad for you little bird. You should put him out of his misery and tell him you have your sights on someone else." Patricia gave her a knowing look.

"I have no idea who you could be referring to." Beth denied innocently. Patricia raised her eyebrows not buying Beth's act.

"Speaking of eyes, you and Daddy seem close these days" Beth said smirking at Patricia's flabbergasted expression.

"Bethany Annette Greene! How could you insinuate something like that! While I admit your father is an attractive man-"

Beth interrupted Patricia's cries of denial, to say "Gross"

"But he was my husband's best friend and your mama was mine. We would never act on any feelings we might have." Patricia denied vehemently. Beth sent her a coy smile.

"So you admit there are feelings?" Beth smirked at Patricia's look of embarrassment.

"Patricia, you have know Otis and my mama loved you both. I believe knowing how they were alive, they would just want you and Daddy to be happy even with them gone & not here with us. And if you and Daddy can make each other happy then I think you would have their blessing. Besides, it not like there was feelings between you and Daddy before all this happened, was there?" Beth asked teasingly.

"NO! Of course not!" Patricia said annoyed. Beth laughed hysterically. Maggie approached them smiling.

"What's so funny?" Maggie asked, Patricia sent Beth a warning look, making the young Greene sister giggle harder.

"Nothing, what's up?" Beth asked smiling innocently. Maggie looked between the two not buying it but let it slide.

"Rick, Daryl, T-Dog, Michonne, Andrea, Glenn, Daddy, and I are going to find the cafeteria." Maggie told them.

"Why is your father going too? It's too dangerous that side of the prison is crawling with walkers. Besides we need to focus on locating the hospital wing that side according to the map Rick find isn't as dangerous." Patricia said heatedly shocked Hershel would volunteer for that, she left the Greene girls to go talk some sense into their father. _Huh, guess Patricia is changing daddy's leg from being amputated. I remember the hospital wing wasn't bad off with walkers Carl had been able to handle it by himself last time._ Beth thought to herself.

"I'm going with you guys too." Beth told her sister stubbornly.

Maggie sighed, "Daryl said you would say that, I was hoping he was wrong. Why is it that redneck seems to know you better these days than I do?"

Beth let out a short laugh, "Because you've been spending all your free time with Glenn. Also Daryl only knows the me that the end of the world made. You, Maggie seem to think I'm the same sweet farm/choir girl that I was before the walkers came."

Maggie looked at her sister guiltily, nodding her head consenting Beth had a point.

"Come on we got work to do." Beth said letting her sister off the hook.

The journey to the cafeteria went a lot better as opposed to how it went from what Beth heard from the others last time.

Soon the five prisoners where standing in front of the group, Beth being the only one not shocked, though she only knew Axel and Oscar.

"Who the fuck are you guys?" said the hostile Hispanic.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you guys liked sorry about Dale and Otis (at least they got better deaths then they did on the show) Jimmy will be back eventually. Hope you guys like what I did with the Grady storyline (that is complete over and done with), Thanks for reading and please Review! :)<p> 


	9. Chapter Nine: T-Dog

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING!

**REVIEW SHOUT-OUTS:** SirensCalling,BadStormOncomingWolf, brady66, Kshawbee, AliKattz, casinovixen081212, DarylDixon'sLover, KincaidBabe, Dodge1989, mellymoo13, SandymorganLopez, jeskagonzalez, & PenelopePants

**FAVORITED/FOLLOWED SHOUT-OUTS:** Tattoo320, anjul02, ImagineYouAndMe, TheCrazyPrincess, krystal88, merlin3000, reads2much1987, deedee014, LyannaBlair,Rainblues,twdsbethyl, Aliced821, casinovixen081212, early-recoil, Tara6, Moonyshazeleyedprincess, redhead36a, WDBlueangel, alliesmoley, kshawbee, & Lucylu0508

**AN:** Sorry for the late update, I got sucked into Netflix so thats what I've been doing with all my free time.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Care Package of Hurt &amp; Hope<span>**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Seasons Three Episodes 2,3,&amp; 4: SickWalk With Me/Killer Within  
><span>_

Chapter Nine: T-Dog

* * *

><p>The prisoners seemed more shocked then Rick and the others, after the group got over the initial surprise at finding the five convicts they just started to analyze the strangers for any potential threat. At the moment all five convicts were leering at Beth, Maggie, Andrea, and Michonne so that set everybody on edge, staring at the convicts with distrust. T-Dog who was standing by Michonne tried to hide her from view, Andrea and Daryl were standing next to them. Daryl also maneuvered Andrea behind him while he watched Glenn do the same to Maggie and Beth. The four strong independent women however didn't like that, and all side stepped the over-protective men.<p>

"We live here now, we cleared this prison it's ours. Glenn take the girls back." Rick said gruffly never taking his eyes of the hispanic man who was leering at the Greene sisters. Glenn tried to usher both Maggie and Beth out the room, Beth moved over towards Andrea and Michonne who were glaring defiantly at the men. Maggie didn't want to leave Beth but Glenn sent her a pleading puppy dog look so she caved and left with him, knowing she could trust Rick and the others to look after her little sister.

"Why did you guys break in here? Where is everyone?" asked the big one Beth didn't recognize.

"How long have you guys been locked up in here?" T-Dog asked staring at them in disbelief.

"Ten months, almost eleven. I been keeping track." Axel answered quickly.

"How much do you guys know about what's going on?" Andrea asked curiously.

"All we know was a huge fight broke out, people were getting sick going crazy a guard led us in here locked the door. He said he would be back after he called back-up but he never returned." Oscar explained.

"He did give me this though." the latino said pulling out a gun smirking at Rick.

"You guys have a phone so I can call my old woman and kids?" Oscar asked.

"Yea I need to call my mama" the big one stated eying the group not seeing any of them pull out a cell phone.

"You guys don't get it. There's no phones, no computers. There's nothing left just the dead walking around ready to make you one of them. We are infected with the virus doesn't matter when or how you die, you'll become one of them eventually." Rick informed them coldly glaring at Tomas distrustfully. The convicts looked shocked and stared at him in disbelief.

"No I don't believe that. What about my kids? What are we suppose to do?" Oscar asked distraught.

"Why by the power invested in me you are hereby pardoned by the state of Georgia. You're free to leave." Daryl grunted at the convicts.

"I'm thinking staying here is better since y'all went through the hassle of breaking into our prison, it can't be that good out there. So why don't you leave." The leader of the prisoners said staring challengingly at Rick.

"Chill, Tomas. You heard what they said. We're free, why are we still here?" Big Tiny asked.

"Good question." Rick said darkly not taking his eyes of Tomas.

Beth couldn't stop glaring hatefully at Andrew, the dark part of her, the survivor wants to kill him then and there before he could do her family harm. But the light part of her, that's the daughter of Hershel Greene didn't want to take a life. In the old timeline Beth took two lives, Dawn did that turned her into someone she didn't recognize but Beth had been given a second chance so things would be different. However, Beth knew with the way the world is now she was going have to do things she didn't want to but were necessary.

Daryl, Michonne, and Andrea noticed Beth's absolute look of hatred she was sending the smallest black prisoner. So did the convicts, Tomas smirked at her before addressing Beth.

"You got a problem, sweet thing? That scowl is ruining your pretty face. I got something better you could do with those pouty lips." Tomas said suggestively leering at her petite frame, taking in at her doll like features.

Michonne unleashed her katana, Andrea tried to block Beth from view but the younger blonde wasn't having that.

Daryl glared hatefully at the leader of the convicts, raising his crossbow and pointing it at Tomas. Rick raised his hand signaling to Daryl to calm down.

"Yeah I got a problem, I recognize evil when I see it." Beth calmly said looking pointedly at Tomas and Andrew, taking her group by surprise. But they lightly smirked at her words.

"I can also recognize good too." Beth said looking at Axel, Oscar, and even the big guy who's name she still didn't know. Her statement surprised her family who frowned at her and the three prisoners in question who gave her a small confused smile.

Tomas just continued to leer at her.

"Y'all can leave now." Rick said coldly, getting Tomas' attention back on him.

"We were here first, you guys are the ones who can leave. Your women are more than welcome to stay with us though." Tomas said smirking at Beth, Andrea, and Michonne.

"Like hell!" Daryl grunted getting ready to send a bolt through the bastard's head, just waiting for Rick's signal.

"No, we spelt blood getting rid of the walkers. While you guys hid in the broom closet." Rick said flatly glaring at Tomas.

"Let's just go like Big Tiny said." Oscar said trying to stop an altercation between the two groups.

"And go where exactly? If these assholes and bitches are trying so hard to stay here seems to me this is the safest place to be. So I'm staying." Tomas said staring at Rick.

"We'll clear out a cell block for you in exchange for half your food supply." Rick said glancing at the other prisoners.

* * *

><p>After the convicts pulled their prison riot crap, they started to actually kill walkers. Beth made sure to keep an eye on Tomas, Andrew, and Big Tiny since she didn't trust or know them.<p>

She noticed Big Tiny backing away from the fighting looking scared, she spotted a walker coming behind him. Beth took her gun out and shot the walker in the head before it could attack him.

Tiny looked at her in shock and gratitude.

"Was he bitten or scratched?" Daryl asked studying the shaking big guy.

"No, she saved me before. Thank you." Big Tiny said gratefully to Beth who gave him a small smile.

"You gonna keep jerking each other off? Or we gonna finish this?" Tomas said rudely.

Rick and Daryl exchanged meaningful nods of agreement.

* * *

><p>"I get it. Shit happens." Rick said staring off with Tomas before taking his machete and killing Tomas. Andrew tried to attack Rick but Michonne took her sword and killed him.<p>

Beth felt so relived that Andrew wasn't alive anymore. Axel become a blubbering pleading mess, while Oscar seemed resigned, and Big Tiny just stared at her with hope.

"Come on man, I'm not going to do anything to hurt you guys the whole reason the little one had to save me was cuz i didn't want to be a part of the fight no more. I'm in jail for being in the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong people." Big Tiny said pleading with Rick.

"It's true, Tiny is a good one, just like me and Oscar." Axel said eager to convince Rick to let them go

"Better then us even, considering he was innocent of the crime they convicted him of." Oscar admitted quietly, while he wasn't going to grovel for his life and his friends, if Rick and the others decide to kill them Oscar spoke these words to let them know that they were good men and he wanted that knowledge to haunt them if they pulled the trigger.

"We should let them live, Rick." Andrea tried to calmly reason with him.

"I agree if they wanted to attack they would have already." T-Dog said reasonably.

"They can't be trusted." Michonne said, Daryl agreed with her.

"Daddy would let them live." Beth said staring at Rick.

"This cell block is yours if I see any of you come near me and mine I will kill you." Rick darkly promised glaring at Oscar, Axel, and Tiny.

The two groups started to part ways but Beth stopped after T-Dog told them to burn the bodies.

She turned towards Big Tiny, "What's your real name?" Beth asked sweetly.

Big Tiny looked at her surprised before answering her, "My name is Jamel Parker"

"Nice to meet you Jamel, I'm Beth Greene."

Daryl huffed before grabbing her arm pulling her towards the direction back towards cell block C.

* * *

><p>Jimmy Kavanagh never thought the world would end like it did, he never thought his Bethy would break up with him like she did. But he believed things did happen for a reason, he just wished he was smart enough to figure it out. Beth seemed to know what she was doing, Jimmy was in awe of how she's grown and handled all these obstacles they've been given since the world went to shit.<p>

And indeed Jimmy Kavanagh was in deep shit with no possible way out of it that he could think of. On his way back through the woods to find Beth and Andrea, there was another herd coming from a different direction, so Jimmy did the smartest thing he could do, he ran. He ran far and fast, Jimmy collapsed exhausted and tired, he soon realized that he was in an area that he no longer recognized.

Before Jimmy knew it he was surrounded by a group of men with guns, they took him to a town called Woodbury. Jimmy may have been a sweet sometimes naive guy but he wasn't an idiot, he knew this Governor guy couldn't be trusted. Jimmy also knew that one-handed asshole named Merle was related to that redneck dick that always eyed Beth like she was prey.

Again, Jimmy Kavanagh wasn't as smart as Beth but he knew to keep the Dixon connection to himself, Merle looked like he would go batshit crazy if he knew Jimmy knew Daryl. He also knew if he didn't get out of Woodbury and away from the Governor, he would be dead soon.

* * *

><p>Axel, Jamel, and Oscar approached Rick asking to be accepted in their group. Hershel, Patricia, Andrea, T-Dog, Noah and Beth were the only ones who thought they should give the prisoners a chance. Rick and the others were adamant they couldn't be trusted.<p>

Beth went to her father, Maggie, Lori, Carl and Patricia knowing Lori was going to go into labor soon.

"Daddy, we should get back inside. Lori looks likes shes been having contractions." Beth said surprising everyone, especially Lori.

"How did you know? They only just began a while ago and they are far apart." Lori said stunned that the young woman noticed.

"You have a terrible poker face, Lori." Beth lied smiling at her pregnant friend very excited to see Judith again and hopeful that Lori could be saved this time around.

The group laughed shortly, ushering the pregnant woman towards the hospital wing, everyone following even the convicts. Michonne, Daryl, and Beth were the only ones that noticed Oscar, Axel, and Jamel had followed them. Everyone else was preoccupied with being both nervous and excited about Lori giving birth, having a child in this world was dangerous but it was also hopeful that good things could still exist.

"She's two centimeters dilated" Patrica announced to Hershel.

"Okay, Lori I'm gonna need to do a C-section. We don't have any anesthesia to give you so this is going to hurt. Rick come over here and hold your wife's hand. Carol, Maggie and Patrica get the supplies." Hershel ordered.

Lori's screams were awful, Carl and Rick were right be her side looking worried. They weren't the only ones, Beth paled at seeing the grim looks on Patricia, Carol, Maggie, and her father's face. Beth's fears were confirmed when she saw Patricia exchange a dark look with Hershel.

"She's losing to much blood, Hershel." Patricia said gravely.

"I know." Hershel said grimly, knowing there's no way to save her in cases like this Lori would've needed blood transfusions but without ice to keep the blood fresh they couldn't do that. Now it's to late to do a transfusion, Lori is already getting weak.

"It's a girl." Maggie announced quietly looking devastated at Lori who gave a small smile at seeing her daughter.

"Carl, Rick, I love you both." Lori whispered weakly.

"No, no, no, no Lori. Lori stay with me stay with us." Rick sobbed pleading, Lori smiled at him.

"Take care of them, please." Lori said before closing her eyes, losing her fight.

Rick and Carl broke down crying. Andrea, Glenn, Carol, Daryl, Hershel all tried to calm down Rick who was a complete mess. Sophia, Maggie, Patricia and Michonne comforted the crying Carl. T-Dog, Noah, Joan, Oscar, Axel, and Jamel looked on helplessly.

Beth approached her fallen friend with tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry, Lori. I promise she'll know who you are, she'll grow up, and she'll be loved fiercely. Goodbye, friend." Beth said meaningfully, kissing Lori's forehead before taking her knife and quickly stabbing Lori in the head before she could become a walker.

_I may have not been able to save Lori, but I saved Carl from having to shoot his own mothe_r, Beth thought heartbroken at losing Lori. Everyone was.

* * *

><p>AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Yep, Jimmy is at Woodbury (can't wait to get that storyline over and done with), I think Big Tiny was a sweetie so I kept him alive and gave him a much better name lol. Lori's death was important to the storyline and I don't see how it's possible for her to be saved. I'm working on this story and it's made me realize something-I dislike the third season! The fourth was the best in my opinion! *cough*Bethyl*cough* Lol<p> 


	10. Chapter Ten: Merle

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING!

**REVIEW SHOUT-OUTS:** staceycoonan, sandymorganlopez, Astanley1991, DarylDixon'sLover, brady66, casinovixen081212, PenelopePants, Dodge1989, Night-Chan-DragonEyes, GirlDrowning94, xoxjumpergirlxox, & jeskagonzalez

**FAVORITED/FOLLOWED SHOUT-OUTS:** Lost in Red, QueenoftheWorld23, Andromda03, anngun22, AlreadyBroken, prettylittleliars3964, GirlDrowning94, xoxjumpergirlxox, Hiiri25, xTullyx, & RFTP3o

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Care Package of Hurt &amp; Hope<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><span>Season Three, Episodes 5-9: Say the WordHounded/When the Dead Come Knocking/Made to Suffer/The Suicide King_

Chapter Ten: Merle

* * *

><p>Everyone stared at Beth in shock not expecting her to be the one who put down Lori before she could reanimate as a walker. Rick let out a devastated sound full of anger, agony, loss, pain and grief at the sight of his dead wife's body. He pushed everyone off that was trying to comfort him, Rick tore out of the room before anyone could stop him. Judith let out a high pitched whine that Beth recognized as her hungry cry.<p>

Everyone looked towards Maggie who was holding the squirming fussy newborn, Carl took his baby sister from Maggie.

"She's gonna need a name, I was thinking maybe after someone we lost like Amy, Jackie, or...Lori. I don't know" Carl's voice broke a little as he said his mother's name.

Andrea and T-Dog looked sad and touched when Carl mentioned Amy and Jackie. Carl's eyes were so focused on his mother's body he didn't notice when Daryl took the crying infant out of his arms. Hershel quickly covered Lori's body with a sheet. Judith calmed down a little as the redneck rocked her gently in his arms.

"How about ass kicker? You like that lil' asskicker? You like that sweetheart, huh?" Daryl asked the cooing baby.

Everyone let out a brief chuckle. Beth who had been preparing a bottle for Judith approached them.

"She looks more like a precious jewel to me. What about Julie or Judith?" Beth innocently suggested to Carl who smiled softly at her.

"One of my favorite teachers was named Judith, my mom had liked her." Carl said softly staring at his sister then at the covered body of his mother fighting off tears, trying to remain strong for his newborn sister and his father who hasn't even laid eyes on the baby yet.

"Well then it's official meet Judith Lori Grimes also known as lil' asskicker." Beth announced smiling at Daryl who smirked back at her.

"She's gonna need more baby shit. How much more formula do we have for the little asskicker?" Daryl asked looking at Beth who was already rummaging through the bag full of baby supplies.

"There's two and a half cans, each is forty ounces of formula meaning we can make fourteen eight ounce bottles. Newborns drink up to five or six bottles a day, so these will only last her three days. The hospital supply was low, I bet the nurses that worked there tried to clean it out to take care of the newborns in the hospital when this all went down." Beth said thoughtfully.

"So I will go on a run then, one of you women make me a list of the baby crap I need to get for lil' asskicker and I will get it." Daryl said handing Judith back to Carl so he could get going.

"I will go with you. I just want to say bye first to this cutie before I get my stuff then I will be ready." Beth volunteered, taking the fussy baby that was overwhelming her older brother. Daryl nodded towards her.

"Patricia and I will prepare Lori for burial." Hershel said solemnly.

"I'll start digging." T-dog said grimly.

"We'll help." Jamel volunteered gesturing towards Oscar and Axel who were nodding in agreement.

On the walk back towards the cells, Axel slides beside Beth smiling at the blonde cooing at the baby.

"You're good with her." Axel complemented.

"Thanks." Beth said not taking her eyes off Judith.

"So how old are you?" Axel asked studying Beth.

"I'm eighteen." Beth answered, as she had a birthday during winter.

"Interesting." Axel said smiling at her.

Carol who was behind them with Carl and Sophia by her side, grew concerned at Axel's interest in the young woman.

"Carl, Sophia, follow Beth towards the cells. While the rest of us try to find Rick." Carol said stopping Axel from following the others. Oscar, T-Dog, and Jamel were already outside digging Lori's grave. Hershel and Patricia were sewing her up before burial. Daryl was preparing for the upcoming run. Carol waited till the kids and Beth, Joan, and Noah were out of site, she also waited until Glenn and Maggie caught up to them she told them to search for Rick. Carol gave Axel a very shrewd look, the man just looked nervously back at her.

"I'm suppose to be helping Oscar and them with the grave is there something you needed?" Axel said fidgeting under Carol's stare.

"What are you doing talking to Beth like that?" Carol asked point blank.

Axel let out a bashful chuckle, "I've haven't been with a woman in a long time. Beth is the only available woman here. Patricia is with Hershel, Maggie is with Glenn, Andrea is with Daryl, Michonne is with T-Dog, Joan is with Noah, and with you being a lesbian & all I thought I would give Beth a shot."

Carol shook her head in disbelief at him. "Michonne and Andrea aren't with anyone. And I'm not a lesbian."

"What? I thought with the short hair and everything? So you're not a lesbian? Interesting." Axel said smiling at her, studying her in a whole new light.

Carol rolled her eyes at him, before heading towards the kids.

* * *

><p>Jimmy overheard a conversation between the Governor and Milton about how they keep half a dozen walkers captive.<p>

Jimmy knew it was finally time to leave Woodbury, it was no longer winter, it would be easier to travel, and maybe he could find the others.

Even if he didn't manage that he didn't want to be around these people any more.

* * *

><p>Beth grabbed her weapons and empty backpacks to put supplys into then she headed outside to meet Daryl. She smiled at the sight of him wearing his ridiculous poncho while sitting on his bike.<p>

"You ready?" Daryl grunted at her, Beth nodded at him before getting on the bike wrapping her arms around his waist. Daryl felt a little nervous not understanding why but he ignored the feeling and took off for town heading towards the baby store he saw earlier.

Beth and Daryl made it to the store called 'Baby Barn', Beth knocked on the glass three times to check for walkers.

Daryl looked at her approvingly, "It's clear. Get in."

Daryl headed towards the formula and bottles, while Beth focused on blankets and clothes. Beth worked fast picking up cute things for Judith even some toys and stuff animals. Then she headed towards the baby bath and medicine stuff. Daryl looked a little overwhelmed at the choices of formula, bottles, and nipples.

"Shit. Why is there so many choices? It's not like a damn baby is going know the difference." Daryl said gruffly glaring at all the baby crap.

Beth laughed lightly at him, while she grabbed diapers; cloth and disposable, plus diaper rash cream and wipes. She also grabbed some pacifiers before taking pity on Daryl. Beth quickly grabbed the big cans of formula that she knew Judith liked the best, plus the best bottles, and some jars of baby food that weren't past their expiration date. Beth smirked at Daryl smugly she got a glare in return.

"We will need to return here with a car and the horse trailer so we can grab the big items like a crib. And just clean the store out." Beth said seeing that eventually Judith could use everything here because this store might be called 'Baby Barn' it also had stuff for toddlers and kids up to six. Daryl nodded in agreement, seeing if it was possible to fit more in the bags.

"It's really honorable of you to step up like this. When it's Rick's responsibility." Beth said softly smiling at Daryl.

Daryl looked uncomfortable at her praise, "Right thing to do. Besides Rick's going through a hard time right now."

"It's true that Rick is going through a lot, not only is he feeling this loss of Lori but he's probably feeling guilty and angry at himself for being distant and cold towards her. I get that he's in pain. He's a father though, Carl just lost his mom, and lil' asskicker will never get to know her mother. They need to come first, after all they are all we have left of Lori." Beth said passionately, hating that she had to lose her friend all over again.

Daryl looked conflicted agreeing with her words but he also was loyal to Rick and could understand that he needed time to grieve. "Rick's a good man, and he's a good father." Daryl defended quietly.

Beth beamed at him, laughing lightly at him. "And here I thought the good ones don't survive."

Daryl looked at her confused.

Beth ignored his confusion, she leaned into him, and finally pressed her lips to his. It was hesitant, awkward, clumsy, and quick but it was full of something more, something indescribable, that brief contact between the two left an impression, it heated their entire beings, their lips burning from unfulfilled promises. They stared at each other neither saying anything or making another move towards each other. But their stare spoke volumes of confusion, hope, lust, and on Daryl's side there was stunned awe.

"Oh." Daryl said quietly, secretly amusing Beth as she was reminded of her own reaction in the kitchen.

"You guys gonna get a room or just continue to stare at each other all day?" an amused husky female voice asked.

Daryl and Beth looked around them surprised that they had been snuck up on. The speaker was an absolutely beautiful woman, she was the same height as Beth and she also had porcelain skin. That's where the similarities ended, the woman was around Maggie's age, had raven hair, sea green eyes, and was the definition of curvy, she had the perfect hourglass figure that made Beth insecure about her own girlish frame. The swimsuit model had a sword in her hand, knifes and a gun on her hip. The stranger wasn't alone either, Beth and Daryl were surrounded, there were two other females, one was a tall thin pretty black teen with a knife and a beautiful tall slightly curvy raven haired teen with a sword who must of been related to the woman. The last person surrounding them was an attractive teen boy older then Carl but younger then Beth, he was also tall, his hair was lighter then the two raven haired females but there was an obvious family resemblance, he also had a gun and crossbow.

Daryl and Beth spotted two kids around Carl's and Sophia's age, two kids around six, and a toddler sneaking up behind the woman. They were instantly relieved as they spotted kids, this women was only a threat if she thought they were. After all, the woman and teens could have attacked Daryl and Beth when they were preoccupied but they didn't.

"Look we don't want trouble. We got a baby to take care of. We just wanna get what we need and go." Daryl said studying the woman.

The woman lowered her sword a bit, completely stunned at his words, "A baby?" the pretty stranger asked sounding devastated.

"A baby! Do you guys have baby Jake?! How did you get him? Aunt Emily said he was in heaven!" said the six year old girl blowing her cover.

"Grace Isabella Sharp! I told you to stay in the back with your cousins! Kelly! Ryan! You were suppose to be watching them!" the apparently named 'Aunt Emily' scolded the kids Carl and Sophia's age, who looked sheepish. The toddler giggled and ran to the woman who immediately picked her up.

"Kids we are leaving, we already got what we need." Emily said to her family before turning her attention back towards Beth and Daryl. "Good luck keeping that baby alive in this world, you're gonna need it. Friendly advice save the eye fucking for when you're in a secure location, next time something sneaks up on you it's not going to be as nearly friendly or pretty as I am." Emily smirked at the blushing duo.

Her group followed her, except for the oldest teen girl. "Sorry about my aunt, usually she would offer to help you but the winter was hard on us. We were originally traveling with my aunt's ex military boyfriend James, three of my younger cousins got sick, so James went on a mission with my brother Henry to get medicine from a Walgreen's but they got surrounded by these horrible men, James was able to get Henry out but he was killed, Henry dropped the medicine when he was running from the danger. My younger cousins who were six, three, and eight months old died from the flu. Emily and Henry still blame themselves." The teen confided in strangers not really why she was telling them this but she needed to get it off her chest.

Beth and Daryl exchanged glances, Daryl shook his head at her, her big blues sent him a pleading look.

Daryl sighed, knowing he might regret this. "We are staying at a prison tell your aunt that we guys are welcome to check it out see if you want to join our group."

The raven haired girl smiled at them, "I'm Kayla Carter. Nice to meet you..."

"Beth Greene and that's Daryl Dixon." Beth stared thoughtfully at the girl, those men sound like Randall's group maybe Beth coming back saving Sophia causing Daryl to go with Rick and Glenn after her dad, made his group move out of the area faster into that Walgreens... which means it's her fault those kids didn't get medicine in time. _No, it's just a coincidence._ Beth told herself trying to make herself believe it.

* * *

><p>Jimmy knew the Governor sent Merle, Tim, Crowley, and Gargulio after him, Jimmy already had to do something he could never come back from, he killed Tim and Crowley.<p>

Jimmy was afraid of how Beth would react to the new dark him that Jimmy has become, if he ever found her again. Not that it would matter, she didn't want him before why would she now?

"Boyscout! Where you hiding your pussy boyscout ass?!" Merle called out, sounding uncomfortably close to Jimmy.

Jimmy picked up his speed, not fast enough to miss Merle's bullet but fast enough for it too only hit his leg.

The adrenaline helped him run through the pain, but Jimmy prayed he found the Greene's soon they were all the family he had left in this crappy world, besides he could really use Hershel's help right now.

* * *

><p>The group took the addition of Emily Sharp and her family better than expected, Rick was the only one wary of the strangers. Rick wasn't all there since Lori died but he allowed the strangers to stay because they offered half their supplies, helped with watches, basic chore duties, and they didn't even stay in the cells. Emily and her family preferred to camp out in their luxurious RV parked in front of the prison courtyard.<p>

Despite them not spending the nights in the prison, they grew close to the prison group. Joan and Noah developed friendships with Kayla, Henry, and Henry's girlfriend Julie. Kayla helped Beth and Carol with baby Judith, Emily had a hard time looking at the newborn.

Carl and Sophia were over the moon that they had kids around their age besides each other, they grew close to Emily's twin niece and nephew Kelly and Ryan. Michonne and Andrea got a kick out of chasing the younger kids, the six year olds Myles and Grace, and the three year old Faith.

They learned more about Emily and her family, when the world went to hell she was babysitting five kids from her eldest sister, three kids from her brother, and two nieces from her other older sister. When the dead became infected, she took her nieces and nephews and neighbor kid that had Down's Syndrome and got hell out of dodge. She made a run to the hospital where she picked up three more teens, a blind girl, a diabetic, and a boy on crutches. Along the way Emily ran into her ex James he helped her protect them, but the four teens Emily took in were lost when the dead overwhelmed her family. Then James and her brother's kids died, that's when her group met Julie who was with her dying mother. Emily made a promise to the dying woman that she would look after Julie and Emily intends to keep that promise.

Emily surprised everyone except her family when she grew close to both Jamel and Oscar. As in, she started a relationship with both men, and they both were okay with it. Beth tried not to judge the woman, but her sister, Joan, Patricia, Maggie and Andrea made their dislike of the beautiful yet eccentric blunt woman known. It didn't help Emily's case that she was the biggest flirt Beth had ever known. Emily flirted with every adult which includes; Hershel, Axel, Patricia, Carol, Daryl, Michonne, Andrea, T-Dog, Oscar, Jamel, Glenn, Maggie, Joan, Noah, and Beth. The only one Emily didn't flirt with was Rick, it seems even the outspoken women had her boundaries that included the grieving newly widowed man and kids. Despite her flirty ways Emily Sharp was good with kids it was obvious to Beth that Emily's nieces and nephews & Julie adored their peculiar leader.

Everyone had their own reaction to the woman's flirting; those who were disgusted by it were Joan, Patricia, Maggie and Andrea. Those that were embarrassed by it were Emily's family, Daryl & Beth, those that were flattered but not interested were T-Dog, Hershel, Glenn and Noah. Those that were amused by it were Emily's family, Michonne, Carl, Sophia, & Carol and those that liked it were Axel, Oscar, and Jamel. Beth could tell Emily didn't always mean her flirting, it was the way the woman got a feel for a person, she was analyzing them all but hid it behind a ditzy facade. Also, it seemed she liked pushing people's buttons especially Maggie, who was a bit territorial about Glenn.

Beth asked Daryl what he thought of Emily, Daryl snorted and said "She's like Merle except worse and better. I hope those two never meet."

"You don't think she's beautiful?" Beth pried meaningfully, they hadn't talked about their kiss or had any alone time since. Even now she was feeding Judith in the cafeteria as Daryl cleaned his crossbow. The others eating the meal Carol and Emily made.

"She may have been my type you know before." Daryl mumbled not looking at her.

"Before what?" Beth questioned softly smiling at him.

Daryl made eye contact with Beth to give her a meaningful heated look.

Beth's smile grew even as Daryl left the cafeteria.

Beth was glad they met the Sharps, they seemed to bring a whole new life to the group and prison. However, despite the food supply Emily had brought with them, it wasn't enough food to support the extremely large group unfortunately.

What Beth wasn't aware of, was that Maggie and Glenn were still planning their ill fated run instead of baby supplies they were just going after food items in general.

* * *

><p>Jimmy masked his scent with walker guts, as he remembered a story Glenn told Maggie, Beth and him. It worked but the adrenaline was wearing off, Jimmy didn't have much energy, he was hiding in a grocery store but he hadn't stopped the bleeding barely but it would work for now.<p>

The door chimed, Jimmy panicked briefly before he heard an extremely familiar voice say, "Hurry up Glenn."

"Maggie! Oh my god Maggie!" Jimmy said relieved to see the woman who was always a surrogate sister to him.

"Jimmy!" Maggie shouted happily stunned at seeing him alive, they hugged, Jimmy groaned at the stress he was putting on his leg.

"Oh my god! You were shot, by who?" Maggie asked concerned.

Before Jimmy could reply, Maggie noticed Glenn was still outside with a one handed man and another strange man, the eldest Greene sister had a bad feeling in her gut.

"Jimmy take this bag of food and my keys to my car we are staying at a prison there's a map in my car. Have daddy fix you up. Tell the others, strange men were kidnapping Glenn and I couldn't leave him. They will find us." Maggie ordered him quickly before going outside running to Glenn.

"Fucking Greene women" Jimmy swore as he saw the strange men take off with Maggie and Glenn.

* * *

><p>Rick spotted a figure outside the prison gates holding a bag of can goods, and Carol's car that Maggie and Glenn had taken, behind him.<p>

"Jimmy! Dad it's Jimmy!" Carl shouted to his dad who seemed dazed.

Both Grimes approached Jimmy, "Where's Glenn and Maggie?" Rick interrogated him

"Dad he's been shot let him in!" Carl pointed out, Rick let Jimmy in, both father and son helped the injured young man inside.

"Thanks Mr. Grimes, two strangers from a town I had just escaped from kidnapped Glenn and Maggie. But not before Maggie gave me her supplies and keys, she told me you guys were here." Jimmy said weakly before passing out from blood loss, exhaustion, and pain.

Jimmy woke up to a soft female voice singing, "Beth?" Jimmy asked before opening his eyes.

Hershel laughed at him, "Sorry, son that's Kayla there calming down baby Judith. Patricia and I are patching you up. Bethy is currently yelling at Rick and Daryl, about how they should already be leaving to go after Maggie and Glenn. Silly stubborn girl doesn't realize we need to find out what you know about the men, who took my Maggie and Glenn. It's not like she knows where this town is."

Jimmy looked around seeing Patrica work on his leg and a very pretty young girl his age smiling at him blushing as she held a baby. It looked like he was in a hospital wing in the prison, there were people he recognized and some he didn't. There was a bombshell of a woman who looked like she belonged on the cover of Playboy. The gorgeous woman was being checked out by two big black dudes Jimmy didn't recognize. She was smirking at the really pretty teen holding the baby, they looked related, sisters probably. An attractive hispanic young woman was holding hands with a skinny black guy. A cute black girl was holding hands with a tall muscular teen who was a little younger than Jimmy.

Jimmy noticed Carl and Sophia talking to twins around their age as three adorable little kids played in front of them. He noticed Carol talking to a funny looking man, Andrea and T-Dog were having a conversation with a hot black chick who had two wicked swords, and then finally he spotted her, the one he was most anxious to see again. Beth, was having a very heated argument with Rick and that stupid Redneck who was looking at Beth in a way he shouldn't look at her.

"Beth, Rick, Daryl. Jimmy's awake." Hershel called to them.

"Jimmy I'm so glad you're alive." Beth said hugging him, Jimmy smirked as he saw a frown on the redneck's face.

"Mind telling us who took Maggie and Glenn, boyscout?" Daryl asked gruffly.

"Man you two really are brothers." Jimmy chuckled humorlessly as he felt a twinge of pain in his leg.

Daryl looked at him sharply, "What the fuck you talking about?"

"Your asshole of a brother Merle was the one who shoot me. There's a town called Woodbury, that's where I've been all winter. It's run by this psycho he calls himself the Governor, Merle's his right hand one handed man. I escaped, Governor didn't like that so he sent Merle and some of his other men to kill me. I ran into Maggie when I was hiding from them before they could finish the job. Merle recognized Glenn they took him and Maggie back to Woodbury." Jimmy explained staring at Beth, she looked worried but didn't look that surprised.

"Daryl! Daryl! Come back here!" Rick shouted after Daryl.

"It's Maggie and Glenn! Why are we still standing around here for?" Beth asked looking like she was ready to follow after Daryl.

"We can't just go barging in we need a plan! Now who wants to help get Maggie and Glenn back?" Rick asked staring at the group, Daryl returned with weapons.

Daryl, Rick, Beth, Michonne, Andrea, T-Dog, Oscar, Joan, Noah, and Jimmy (despite Hershel's advice against it but they needed Jimmy's knowledge of Woodbury) were the group of fighters who were going to rescue Glenn and Maggie.

When they arrived in Woodbury, they snuck in they were able to rescue Maggie and Glenn, Beth was able to save Oscar's life before the Woodbury solider could kill him. Beth lost track of Daryl, she knew he must of gone searching for Merle. It seems somethings couldn't be changed, Jimmy, Beth, Michonne, and Andrea went into the Govenor's personal quarters. Michonne killed the walker Penny, the Governor attacked her, Andrea took a piece of glass and stabbed him in the eye, Jimmy tried shooting him but only got the Governor's arm, and Beth took her scythe and tried stabbing him in the head, picturing this monster killing her father. The Governor moved in time but he was stabbed in his gut. Andrea and Michonne forced Jimmy and Beth out of the room to go look for the others.

Everyone but Daryl managed to get out of Woodbury. But Beth had faith she would be able to get him back.

* * *

><p>Tyreese and Sasha Banks were running exhausted looking after their group. It consisted of a small family of three Allen, Donna, Ben Hargrove.<p>

Donna had been bitten.

The group of five were currently making their way to a prison.

Carl, Sophia, Kelly, and Ryan were wondering around the prison when they shouldn't have been. That is how the four young teens discovered the strangers.

"Hey, kid you can't leave us here!" Sasha yelled at the kid in the hat.

"We'll bring you guys food and water." Sophia sweetly said.

"But if you guys want a chance to be invited in our group, you are going to need to take care of her." Carl said nodding towards the infected woman.

* * *

><p>Oscar, Joan, Noah, Michonne, T-Dog, Andrea, Jimmy, and Glenn went back to the prison to heal from the fight in Woodbury. While Maggie, Rick and Beth went back for Daryl who brought Merle with him.<p>

Maggie went off on Merle, Beth tried to calm her sister down and Daryl tried to do the same thing with Merle.

"If he doesn't come then I don't. I'm not leavin' him again!" Daryl stubbornly said.

"Daryl, no. You're family. You belong with us. He's not family, do not let him drag you down." Rick said trying to reason with Daryl.

"He's my blood." Daryl said quietly, not making eye contact with any of them.

"He's a monster! He nearly killed Glenn!" Maggie yelled glaring at Merle.

Daryl didn't look at her, "He's all I got. If he goes, I go."

"What about us? What about Me, Carol, Sophia, Carl, and Judith?" Beth pleaded trying to list everyone he's leaving behind.

"Y'all get over it. Carol will understand." Daryl said not looking at her or Rick knowing he didn't want to see their faces as he walked away from them but focusing on Maggie's disgust and hatred she was sending Merle.

"You stupid asshole! You're gonna miss us so bad while you're gone, Daryl Dixon!" Beth hollered at his retreating back, as he went deep in the woods with Merle.

_Yeah, I know._ Daryl thought to himself miserably.

* * *

><p>"She's cute, never thought I would see a baby again. You look really good after having a baby so soon. Does she take after her dad?" Sasha asked Kayla who was holding baby Judith, Sasha looked towards Jimmy.<p>

The teenagers in question blushed ten shades of red. Kayla's family laughed, so did the others who knew the real parents were.

"She's not mine." Kayla said embarrassed.

"Not mine either." Jimmy quickly denied to Hershel and Patricia's amusement.

"She better not be." Emily teased her eldest niece and her niece's new crush.

"Oh, where's the mother?" Sasha asked, slowly understanding as the group started looking grim.

"Judith is my sister, our mom didn't make it." Carl softly said.

"I'm sorry. Your father?" Sasha couldn't help but ask.

"You are about to meet him. Let me do the talking." Hershel said beaming at the sight of his daughters, returning with Rick.

Just as Beth remembered last time, Rick lost it in front of Sasha and Tyreese's group. Beth went up to Sasha and Tyreese before they could leave.

"Stay, you guys can stay. This and Woodbury are the only places around here that are secure. Rick may be crazy but he's a good man deep down and a good leader. The Governor is an evil crazy power-hungry man and a cold-hearted leader, he can't be trusted." Beth warned trying to get Sasha and Tyreese to stay.

"And that nut-job in there can be? You two, do whatever you want. My son and I will take our chances at Woodbury." Allen scoffed at the girl, his teen son Ben smiled apologetically at Beth, before following after his father.

"Sasha and I will gave your group a chance." Tyreese said smiling at the kind blonde.

Beth beamed at Sasha and Tyreese before taking them both by surprise, when she quickly hugged them. She had missed these two members of her family, Beth couldn't help herself.

"Thank you. Now let me formally introduce you to everyone." Beth said to the siblings while sadly thinking to herself, _Well not everyone._ Beth knew Daryl would come to his senses sooner or later. Beth just didn't know if she would hug or slap him first when she saw his stupid jerkface ass again.

They approached the watch tower first where Henry and Julie were on watch duty. Beth hollered at them to come down to meet the new people. Apparently the two teenagers were in the middle of something as Beth spotted them scrambling for clothes.

Beth laughed, she looked over to see Tyreese and Sasha not laughing, instead they looked stunned.

"Julie!" The siblings shouted shocked, happy, and a bit angry at seeing a half clothed Julie.

"Daddy! Aunt Sasha!" Julie shouted back happily surprised yet embarrassed at being caught post-sex by her father and Aunt. Tyreese and Sasha quickly ran up the tower.

"Dad?" Henry asked his girlfriend confused before the big guy who Julie called 'Daddy' punched him, knocking Emily's nephew out.

_Well, take home Julie, I wasn't prepared for this._ Beth thought to herself as Sasha and Julie stopped Tyreese from harming Henry any further.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span> **Man this chapter took forever! Hope you guys liked it! Took ten chapters but Bethyl finally kissed! Hope it was good. Yes I made an Emily Kinney song reference deal with it! Tyreese had a daughter named Julie in the comics, in my story she lived with her mom in Florida but they traveled to Georgia to find Tyreese and Sasha. Yes, I brought my OCs from my other Walking Dead story that I've been neglecting ever since I became a Bethyl shipper, into this story, I'm not sorry Emily Sharp is a perverted badass who is in the middle of an Oscar and Big Tiny sandwich again not sorry! I'm sorry if I skipped over the action a bit, this story isn't about that it's about the character's getting their happily ever after. However, Beth is going to have to work hard for that! Joan is hispanic and from Texas as she stated earlier she's also in her mid twenties. Brownie points to anyone who correctly guesses what I'm planning to do with her character! Reviews make me feel like Daryl Dixon is giving me a serious piggyback! ;)


	11. Chapter Eleven: Andrea

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING!

**AN:** YAY! FIRST UPDATE OF THE YEAR! HAPPY NEW YEAR! ALSO, I CHANGED SOME OF MY OCs NAMES AND EDITED SOME PAST CHAPTERS. REREAD IF YOU WANT, OR DON'T (follow your arrow lol) ALSO, I CREATED A THING FOR THIS STORY ON TUMBLR IF YOU WANT TO CHECK IT OUT PLEASE DO! (BookNinja93) I'M IN THE PROCESS OF WRITING ANOTHER BETHYL STORY AFTER I FINISH THIS ONE, THE THING I MADE FOR THAT HAS MORE NOTES THEN THIS STORY! I THINK THE TIME TRAVEL THING THROWS OFF SOME PEOPLE! (i don't get that time travel is awesome)

**REVIEWS SHOUT-OUTS:** brady66, hmatlock, alliesmoley, dixie326, Astanley1991, malachite16819, rebs2015, serenity2293, DarylDixon'sLover, & Dodge1989

**FOLLOWS/FAVORITES SHOUT-OUTS:** llilah, AmandaReedus, sillymommy2010, I Never Forget, TennesseeTrouble369,TIVAMCABBYJIBSfan1, TheRealDariaCooper, NaKitta277, taj14, pswalker, Choop2009, manda90, AngelofDarkness1999, Lovinglife 1995, Lovergirl24, TinkerBalerina, hmatlock, momma3boys, the real chosen1, canadianat22, Jackiemgomez, NormadicWolf64, ledanna, castlefan83, RJRRAA, TwilightEclps, smfuller, Malachite16819, MaverickJack1013, SaliorC, aroshomie, cswrites, Miss JacksonGrayson-Barton, Blood-Raven713, ungeschrieben-1997, moodylilac, serenity2293, wildanimelover, & faircash1

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Care Package of Hurt &amp; Hope<span>_**

* * *

><p><em><span>Season Three, Episodes Ten-Sixteen: HomeI Ain't A Judas/Clear/Arrow on the Doorpost/Prey/This Sorrowful Life/Welcome to the Tombs_

Chapter Eleven: Andrea

* * *

><p>Beth watched as Glenn, Maggie, and Jimmy tried to convince the others that they should attack the Governor and Woodbury. Even as Maggie voiced her agreement with Glenn, Beth could see the distant look in her eyes. Beth recognized it for it what is was, the look of a victim of sexual assault, last time she was a little too young to help her sister cope with it. She had been clueless to help Maggie with it, leaving her father to handle it. Now, though Beth had a better understanding of it, as she too survived sexual assault. However, she couldn't talk to Maggie about it, since it had happened it the future. Joan, though could help her sister with this struggle. Maggie had buried it last time for Glenn's sake in Beth's opinion. Beth loved her big sister deeply, and she didn't want this to tear her up.<p>

"Hey, Joan. Can you talk to Maggie?" Beth had asked quietly, stopping Joan who was talking with Noah, Jimmy, & Kayla.

Joan looked confused for a second, before she realized what Beth was really asking.

"Of course." Joan said softly, nodding towards Beth. Kayla also seemed to catch on with what they were talking about, the boys were both lost though.

"You should ask Emily, too. She can relate." Kayla offered kindly. This seemed to clue Noah in with what the young women were discussing, he knew what went on at Grady and what Joan barely escaped from. Jimmy still looked endearingly confused.

Beth smiled sadly at Kayla in thanks and give Joan a look only she could understand that said 'thanks for doing this for my sister when I can't' and in return Joan gave Beth a look of understanding.

Beth was a little unsure of involving Emily since she knew Maggie didn't like her but maybe in a odd way that might make it easier to open up to her. It couldn't hurt to try at least, both Joan and Emily weren't close to her sister but Beth just wanted her sister to have someone to talk to that can understand the soul crushing trauma, talking does help one heal. Beth herself had talked with Joan about their shared experiences they had with the vile Gorman.

Maggie looked up in surprise as she saw her sister's friend Joan and that obnoxious woman Emily.

"What do you two want?" Maggie asked coldly, not really feeling like talking to anyone.

"Oh, get over yourself Mags. You act like you're the only here that's been violated by a man." Emily said characteristically blunt.

Joan looked at her a little appalled and Maggie just looked at her shocked.

"Maybe, I should do the talking. Maggie, I know we aren't that close but I went through the same thing at Grady. There was this horrible cop there named Gorman, he was one of the protectors at the hospital so he thought he was entitled to take advantage of the female wards, like me." Joan confided quietly.

Maggie had a haunted look on her face, "How did you handle it?"

"Poorly, there's no correct way to handle something like that. I killed him before he could take it any further." Joan sorta lied since in the old timeline that bastard had succeeded.

"But I wasn't strong. I should've been. But Glenn was in the next room. And the Governor had his hands on me and I didn't fight." Maggie confessed looking ashamed. She was taken by surprise when Emily hugged her.

"Neither did I. It was my high school math teacher that raped me, I was always terrible in the subject, so he lured me in with false offers to tutor me. I needed the pass to graduate so I needed all the help I could get. My teacher had been tutoring me all semester nothing seemed out of the ordinary with his behavior. However, during one of our early morning sessions and it also happened to be my eighteenth birthday, is when he attacked me. When he was done he took me to the boy's locker room to wash away the evidence and so it would be assumed I was attacked by another student. That's when I met my ex and first boyfriend James, he was at the school as a recruiter for the army. He found me soaked, crying and bleeding. It was obvious what had happened, he found me some gym clothes, drove me home, and told the receptionist that the nurse was sending me home sick. James didn't say anything except to ask for the name, I gave it reluctantly, and the next day the school was abuzz with how our math teacher, Mr. Rook was in a coma. Thankfully for rest of the year." Emily shared the worst moment of her life to two of the woman, who had looked down on her since she's gotten here.

Both Maggie and Joan looked horrified, sympathetic, and stunned by what Emily went through pre-appocolypse when the world should have been better for everyone.

"I never told anyone what he did to me, he got away with it, and worst of all I let it damage me. Maggie, I haven't had a relationship last longer than three months. I'm open sexually in my relationships but emotionally I feel like damaged goods and I sabotage all my relationships. I even grew distant with my savior James and my parents when they were alive. You can't do that Maggie. You have Glenn, Hershel, Beth and the rest of us who care about you. Don't let the Governor crush your spirit. Talk to your family, trust them with this because I didn't and I regret that." Emily said passionately.

"I won't. I promise. Thank you." Maggie said gratefully, already feeling a weight lift off her. She hugged Emily tightly before saying, "Sorry, I've been such a bitch too you."

Emily laughed airily, smirking amused "Don't worry about it. After all I was hitting on your man and your little sister, not to mention yourself." Emily winked saucily at Maggie.

Maggie let out a quick chuckle, "And my father, which can I say gross."

Emily grinned devilishly, "I don't know the whole Santa thing is kinda hot."

Maggie and Joan were pretty sure the woman was joking, at least they hoped.

"If you didn't tell your family, then why did your niece Kayla know that you would be able to help Maggie? In fact you were more help than I was." Joan wondered curiously.

"When James died, I needed to tell someone. Kayla has been my rock through all of this, it's weird but she's my best friend not just my niece." Emily explained, Maggie and Joan nodded in understanding.

Hershel approached them looking curious at the amused expressions on the girls faces. "I came to talk to you, Maggie. But it seems like you're better?"

Maggie gave her father a kind small smile, "I'm not okay but I will be with time. Thanks, daddy. But I need to talk with Glenn." Maggie give Joan and Emily a quick grateful hug before leaving the cell.

As she was walking a away she heard Emily flirt with her father, "Hey, Santa. I've been a good girl at being naughty." Followed by Joan and Hershel's laughter.

* * *

><p>Hershel Greene wasn't just worried about his eldest daughter's well being he was also worried about Rick. He had tried unsuccessfully to get through their leader who had been seeing hallucinations.<p>

Before Hershel knew it their were walkers everywhere, Rick was cornered but then suddenly Beth was outside the gate helping Rick. Then Hershel saw an arrow kill one walker, Daryl and Merle had returned just in time to help Beth and Rick battle the walkers.

Carol was talking to Axel, Oscar, and Jamel while preparing the prison for any attack the Governor might make against them. Only Jamel spotted it, he pushed Axel out of the way, catching the bullet in his arm. Both Carol and Oscar soon ducked for cover before grabbing their guns and shooting at their enemies. Axel was in shock and Jamel was in pain but they all were alive despite the sudden attack.

Once Beth, Rick, Hershel, Merle and Daryl were safely inside, Beth shocked everyone by kissing Daryl passionately. Then she shocked everyone further when she pulled back to slap him hard, the sound echoed, but then she pulled him back into an intense kiss. Beth again, pulled away to see a shell-shocked Daryl, a confused Rick, a worried Hershel, and a deeply amused Merle.

Beth knew from her limbo experience that Merle was about to say something inappropriate in front of her father and knew it would embarrass Daryl. She sucker punched him like she did Shane, he also lost his balance a bit from the force the blonde had put into it.

Merle looked at her speechless and a little impressed if he was being honest. He didn't think that this little blonde thing who had the hots for his baby brother had it in her to punch a fully grown man like him that hard.

"That's for my sister and Glenn." Beth said glaring at him before she stepped closer to the older Dixon, causing Merle to look at her warily. She took him by surprise by giving him a quick but heartwarming hug, Merle couldn't remember the last time he received a hug. Probably before his mama killed herself.

"And that's for, coming to a place where you're not welcome but still being here for Daryl's benefit." Beth said smirking at the gobsmacked expressions on the four men's faces.

Everyone else wasn't as forgiving, Maggie and Glenn were furious, T-Dog was nervous, Michonne, Andrea, and Carol were glaring at Merle distrustfully. Everyone else was indifferent but wary of Daryl's brother having heard of his reputation.

Merle smirked carelessly at everyone except when he glared murderously at T-Dog. He also leered at Emily who just rolled her eyes uninterested more occupied with Jamel's injury and her family. Emily already wasn't happy with Tyreese for attacking her nephew, she really didn't want to deal with another stupid man. This group had been through too much already they didn't need the extra drama or trouble that seemed to be written on the older redneck's face.

Just as Beth had remembered last time her father seemed to bond with Merle prompting him to apologize to Glenn, Maggie and Jimmy, instead of Michonne since this time she wasn't the one he shot.

Things were still very tense though, everyone was worried about the Governor. Especially, Beth who knew exactly what that monster was capable of.

"Hey, Buffy." Daryl said hesitantly biting his cuticles, not looking at her in the eye.

Beth smiled at how nervous the big badass Daryl Dixon was, how nervous _she_ made him.

"Is this your awkward attempt at a apology for being a dumbass?" Beth said smiling mischievously at him.

Daryl glared and huffed at her but still didn't look directly at Beth, still too ashamed and embarrassed for leaving the group when they needed him and for leaving Beth when things were just starting with them.

"Mmmm" Daryl mumbled he shrugged and nodded sheepishly, never being good with words.

Beth laughed lightly, immediately causing Daryl look up at her. Slightly overwhelmed by the bright beautiful smile she was giving him. She was sunshine, a flame in the darkness, and she wanted him, the redneck asshole who had already left her once. Daryl for the life of him couldn't comprehend that.

"Apology accepted, but you leaving me and all of us is not okay. If you do that again, Daryl Dixon I will kill you with your own crossbow before stealing your angel vest to remember you by." Beth threatened.

Daryl barked out a laugh, he knew Beth was a fighter but at that moment she looked like an angry kitten trying to intimidate a fierce lion.

"Whatever you say, Buffy"

"Damn straight, Mr. Dixon. Now are you going to kiss me? Or do I have to do all the work in this relationship?"

Daryl sent her a playful glare before finally initiating a passionate kiss between them.

Beth giggles were smothered as he kissed her.

* * *

><p>The trip to King's County was made by Rick, Andrea, Michonne, and Carl who were in Carol's car and by Joan &amp; Noah who were in the Humvee that use to belong to Emily's ex.<p>

Rick and the others were in front of Joan and Noah since they didn't know this area, being from other states. Noah spotted the backpacker, and how the others didn't stop for him.

"Joan stop." Noah pleaded with his girlfriend who was driving, Joan sighed but did as Noah asked.

The backpacker got in the backseat, "God bless you guys, when that first car passed me I lost hope. I'm Seth Morris. My car is the mustang that you guys probably passed on the way here. I was on a supply run for my group, well it's not really a group it's just me, my brother and his girlfriend. They're good people but not really the best fighters, hippies the both of them. I know how to shoot but they don't, I ran out of ammo though. So this run was necessarily since we need the protection from the skin eaters." the backpacker named Seth rambled.

Both Joan and Noah immediately relaxed, their time at Grady had made them good judges of character and analyzing who was a threat and who wasn't. This guy seemed like a spaz but he definitely didn't seem dangerous.

Seth gave Joan and Noah directions to where his brother and girlfriend were camping out at.

The three newcomers happily reunited as Noah and Joan watched eying the woman's crippled ankle before looking at each other they nodded in agreement.

"You guys are welcome to join us, we could teach you how to fight." Joan offered, hoping Rick wouldn't blow a gasket.

The trio looked relieved.

"Thank you. We will pull our own weight, we have fruit we are more than willing to share. I'm Sam, Seth's brother and this is my beautiful girlfriend Ana." Sam and Ana smiled at Joan and Noah.

"Do you guy's have a a map? We took a detour to help Seth and we need to meet up with our group in King's County."

Seth laughed shortly, "That's where I was headed, I dated a girl that was from there I remembered they had a sheriff's department so I was gonna raid their gun supply. You can follow us, thankfully Ana's car is more reliable than mine, less cool though." Sam laughed as his girlfriend shoved his brother playfully at his comment.

Joan and Noah got back in the Humvee, "I'm glad you stopped." Noah said grinning at her.

"I'm glad you made me." Joan smiled at the goodness he still carried despite his time at Grady, he and Beth were a lot alike in that way.

When Joan, Noah, and the trio made their way to King's County they spotted the others with a man wearing protective gear.

The man took off his mask, and said "Rick Grimes?"

"Uncle Morgan!" Noah shouted overjoyed at seeing a member of his family alive. After all his father and him had left Virginia to come to Georgia to find his uncle, aunt, and cousin.

Morgan looked like he saw a ghost.

"Noah?" Morgan whispered stunned, not sure if he was hallucinating or not.

"Where's Aunt Jenny and Duane?" Noah asked his uncle who got a broken look on his face.

"She got bit, I couldn't put her down, and because of my failure and cowardice. She bit Daune, I'M THE REASON MY SON IS DEAD!" Morgan shouted unstably.

Both Rick and Noah looked deeply concerned about Morgan's state of mind.

Morgan continued to rant and rave not making much sense but Noah pleaded with him to come back with them.

Morgan caved at his nephew's words " We're all that's left of the Jones family, Uncle Morgan. Aunt Jenny, Duane, and my dad would want us together. So does God, why else would we run into each other."

They cleared King's County of its supplies before leaving. Rick briefly interrogated Seth, Sam, and Ana but Andrea made Rick accept them and apologized to Seth for driving by him. Michonne drove back with Carl in the front seat the two shared a smile and a quiet Rick and Andrea were in the back. Joan and Noah were driving behind them as Morgan slept in the back. The Morris brothers and Ana were following behind feeling excited, nervous, and relieved that it wasn't just the three of them.

"Wait, so your name is Noah Jones?" Joan asked her boyfriend, Noah gave her a weird look before nodding.

"So you mean to tell me when we get married, my name is going to be Joan Jones. That's horrible." Joan complained pouting.

Noah looked at her surprised, before laughing at her. "If we make it to that point you can hyphenate. What's your last name?"

Joan smirked at him, "Wouldn't you like to know."

* * *

><p>Beth was shocked when they returned with four people she didn't recognize. It seemed Beth's choices caused unforeseen changes, not that it was bad that the backpacker Carl had told her about lived this time around.<p>

However, things kept changing without Beth actively changing them and that made her anxious.

There was no meeting with the Governor no offer to give up Michonne or anyone else for a false peace. Merle didn't go out on his own to take down the Governor.

Rick once again gave up leadership and put it up to a group vote on if they should stay and fight or leave. Since there were more people there were more votes.

Rick, Carl, Jimmy, Glenn, Maggie, Carol, Axel, Daryl, Patricia, Michonne, Andrea, Sasha, Kayla, Henry, Julie, & Oscar all voted to stay and fight.

Beth secretly thought they should leave after assassinating the Governor but she knew they were going to stay so her vote didn't truly matter but she voted to leave. So did her father, Merle, Emily, Jamel, Noah, Joan, Seth, Sam, Ana, Morgan, Tyreese, Kelly, Ryan, & Sophia.

Just like last time Carl killed that teenage boy, and only Karen survived the Governor's wrath.

But Beth succeeded Andrea was alive so was Merle along with the backpacker. Beth was so proud of the progress she's made at changing things for the better. But she knew not to get too comfortable some things didn't change, the Governor was still out there just like last time.

Beth had faith she was going to make sure the group didn't stop looking for him. Daryl, Michonne, Andrea, and Jimmy agreed with her.

Rick was more concerned with Carl and finally connecting with Judith. Not to mention he once again let the Woodbury survivors into the prison.

Beth was really excited for the quiet good year they had before the flu starts, hopefully she could figure out a way to stop it. But for now she was going to enjoy the time with Daryl, Judith, her daddy and sister & the other members of her family and group.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, I saved Hippie Sam &amp; Ana plus the backpacker! I also made Morgan and Noah related because my head canon I think they are since they introduced Noah's character around the same time as reintroducing Morgan! I am so excited to write the fourth season (it was the best) Sorry for skipping over some action parts but they are the same as it was in the show. I won't do the whole time jump I will write about 'the good year' as Beth would call it. Oh, it's weird that Judith isn't walking and talking if a year and a half had passed between S3 and S4 she would be old enough to walk and she would be saying the basic words. I've been around babies my whole life, it bugs me who Judith's development is but oh well I no longer watch the show. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Reviews make me smile :)<p> 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Married

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING!

**REVIEW SHOUT-OUTS**: Briony, Lana Jones, SiempreSonrie, Dodge1989, jeskagonzalez, brady66, SirensCalling, DarylDixon'sLover, & sillymommy2010

**FAVORITED/FOLLOWED SHOUT-OUTS:** Huzzah-94, To Perfect For This World LilD, esme22, Om-Nom-Mom, Hailstones18, Tahari, Tientien, nightalexander, SiempreSonrie, PaigeKatniss, Sa88l, Lana Jones, boltoniangirl, NixyCullen, rosey12, Lunatic Fringe Lover, Sonya13, LadyFitch, Leo Potter, Kristen12386, regi1223, LegeadiaTheHuman, dontblink93, Tinkerbell74, Queenofcrack97, bethyldeanlena, justtosaygoodbye, & DaniGB

Songs are important in a story about Beth just saying

**Songs:** Hold On by Emily Kinney & Married by Emily Kinney

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong> There is a lot of characters in this story since Beth has changed a lot of things so here is a list to help hopefully.

**Also, since the show aired in 2010 that's when the zombie apocalypse started. Seasons 1-2 took place in 2010 Season 3 took place in 2011 Seasons 4-5 takes place in 2012. After all Carl was 12 when the show started now he's 14.**

**KEY FOR LIST:** _?_ means last name is a secret,_ *_ means i added to the characters name, ^means an OC I created, _#_ means comic book character that wasn't in show & ()means their ages in my story _after the year passes in NEXT CHAPTER!  
><span>_

* * *

><p><span><strong>TEAM FAMILY:<strong> Rick(37), Carl(14), & Judith(1) Grimes, Andrea(33) Miller*, Michonne(32) Collins*, Theodore(31) 'T-Dog' Douglas, Carol(44) & Sophia(14) Peletier, Daryl(35) Dixon, Beth(19) Greene, Hershel(68) Greene, & Maggie(24) Greene-Rhee, Glenn(24) Rhee, Patrica(41) McCormick*, & Jimmy(19) Kavanagh*

**TEAM PRISON:** Oscar(34) Slade*, Jamel(29) 'Big Tiny' Parker*, Axel(46) Conway*, Tyreese(35) & Sasha(30) Banks*, & #Julie(18) Banks*

**TEAM GRADY/JONES:** Joan(25) ?*, Noah(19) Jones*, & Morgan(37) Jones

**TEAM SHARP:** ^Emily(26), ^Grace(7), & ^Faith(4) Sharp, ^Kayla(18), ^Henry(17), ^Kelly(14), ^Ryan(14), & ^Myles(7) Carter

**TEAM HIPPIE:** Seth(27) 'the backpacker' Morris*, Sam(25) Morris*, & Ana(23) Young*

**TEAM WOODBURY:** Merle(47) Dixon, Karen(31) Barrow*,Patrick(15) Griffen*, 'Mr' *Terry(52) & Jeanette(48) Jacobson*, 'Mrs'*Barbara(61) & 'Mr' *Michael(63) Richards, Julio(37) Mendez*, *Marie(32) & Owen(11) Hughes*, Greg(35) & Eryn(9) West*, Ryan(39), Lizzie(12), & Mika(10) Samuels, Molly(10) & Luke(8) Donaldson

**TEAM NEWCOMERS:** Zach Abernathy*(21), Dr. Caleb Subramanian(35), Charlie(31) Royce*, Alex(26) 'Henry' Keats*, David(28) Riggs*, Becky(26) & Chloe(24) Cooper*, & Bob(31) Stookey

**_AN:_** **All Woodbury/Prison Newcomers I found on the Walking Dead wiki page, I just gave them more of a backstory and changed some stuff. But this is a complete list of everyone in this story/chapter. Newcomers haven't arrived they will next chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Care Package of Hurt &amp; Hope<strong>_

* * *

><p><span><em>Between Seasons Three and Four<strong><br>**_

Chapter Twelve: Married  
><span>

* * *

><p>Beth knew it was time to have a talk with Maggie about Daryl before she heard it from someone else.<p>

"I kissed Daryl. Four times. I also slapped him twice." Beth blurted out rather bluntly.

Maggie's eyes widened as she stared at her sister stunned, then she got angry and protective. "Did he force himself on you, Bethy? I'm gonna kill him."

Beth looked at her sister shocked. "What?! No! Of course not! If anything I forced myself on him, I initiated three of the four kisses. It took him a while to catch up." Beth defended smirking slightly.

Maggie looked confused, "Then why did you slap him?"

Beth lightly laughed remembering that only Rick, Merle, and her daddy had witnessed her actions with Daryl.

"For leavin' in the first place! I also punched Merle for you and Glenn." Beth said grinning proud of herself.

Maggie smirked evilly at that. Then her expression grew concerned, "Don't you think he's a little old for you, Beth? He's old enough to be your daddy."

Beth scoffed, "And our real daddy is old enough to be our granddad. Both our mamas were younger than daddy!" Beth sassed her older sister.

"Yeah, that's true." Maggie conceded still looking unsure how she feels about the new relationship between her baby sister and the younger Dixon brother.

"Besides, you know women mature faster then men." Beth giggled, grinning as Maggie joined in on her laughter.

"Well, as long as Daryl treats you right and he makes you happy that's all I care about. I love you, Bethy." Maggie said hugging he sister.

"Thanks, Maggie. I love you too, sis." Beth said grinning and hugging Maggie tighter.

Meanwhile, Daryl Dixon was nervous the most he's ever been in his whole life. He went to Hershel's cell and asked if he could talk to him in private, but so far all he's managed to do is pace back and forth staring at a deeply amused Hershel Greene.

"I assume this is about Beth?" Hershel asked quietly studying Daryl.

Daryl sighed, "I respect you man. I won't do anything with Beth unless you say it's okay. I know I'm not good enough for her. I'm just some old asshole redneck and she's the best person I've ever met. But I care about her, I've never felt this way about anyone."

Hershel smiled at him, "No man is good enough for your little girl" Daryl looked downtrodden at this before Hershel continued, "until one is."

Daryl looked up at him stunned. Hershel laughed enjoying messing with the hunter.

"I told Glenn the same thing when he asked for my blessing to marry Maggie. And here you are Daryl asking my permission to _date_ Beth. That doesn't just make you a good man, that makes you a _great_ man, Daryl. I couldn't be more proud of who Beth chose." Hershel smiled fondly at the speechless expression on Daryl's face.

"You are okay with me and Beth despite the age deference?" Daryl asked the older man skeptically not believing anything Hershel has said to him during this surreal conversation.

Hershel let out a deep chuckle at that, "I'm not a hypocrite, Daryl both my wives and Patricia are younger then me."

Daryl felt a weight lifted off his chest as he began to realize that Hershel Greene just gave him permission to be with Beth.

* * *

><p>Beth plotted with Emily, Joan, Carol, Andrea, Michonne, Patricia, Kayla, &amp; Julie to give her sister and Glenn a proper wedding ceremony that they didn't have last time. Carol, Patricia, Kayla &amp; Julie were in charge of watching the kids making decorations from craft supplies that Emily had with her strangely enough. While Emily, Beth, Joan, Michonne, &amp; Andrea went on a run to find nice dressy clothes for everybody especially for Maggie.<p>

They currently were in a Walmart like place that had a bit of everything.

"None of these are good enough." Beth complained glaring at the mildew white dresses that were ruined from neglect.

"I have a dress that would fit her, it would work perfectly for the occasion." Emily offered grinning at Beth's beaming face.

"You're a lifesaver, Emily! What are we gonna do about wedding bands? I know daddy would give Glenn his but I would hate for Maggie to have to get hers from a walker." Beth grimaced remembering that's what they did last time.

"I might be able to find my mom's, I know I have my sister's but those belong to Kayla." Emily said knowing that her sister would want her daughter to have them and not a stranger, whereas her mom hated her dad so she wouldn't mind what Emily did with them.

"Thank you, Emily." Beth said gratefully.

"Let's grab the all the clothes in every size we can carry. We are gonna need them now with all the new people from Woodbury." Joan said, receiving nods from the other four women. They grabbed bras, underwear, socks, some shoes for little kids whose shoes were falling apart. They also managed to grab boxes of tampons, boxes of midol, and chocolate bars. Pretty much the things women would need. Emily also had the idea to grab the fake flowers from the crafts department for the wedding, along with a sparkly headband so Maggie could have a 'tiara'. They grabbed towels, bedding, pillows, and other necessities. Unfortunately there wasn't any good edible items left beside candy which they made sure to grab.

"Hey, Barbie I guess it's a good thing your man is on a hunting trip with Merle." Joan teased Beth, smirking at Beth's glare, and at the surprised reaction from Andrea, and the knowing smirks from Michonne & Emily who already guessed at the relationship between the youngest Dixon & the youngest Greene.

"It's about damn time you and Dixon stopped dancing around each other." Michonne said smirking at Beth's half-hearted glare.

Andrea who quickly got over the shook of someone like Beth with someone like Daryl, she laughed at Michonne. "You are one to talk Michonne, when are you finally going to give into T-Dog's puppy eyes he makes at you."

Michonne raised her eyebrows challengingly at the blonde glaring slightly, "As soon, as you stop sending bedroom eyes to Rick instead of telling him how you feel."

Andrea frowned at he best friend before sighing defeated, "He's grieving, Michonne. He just lost Lorri."

Beth suddenly remembered her limbo experience, Lori asked her to take care of Judith, Merle asked her to look after Daryl, her daddy asked her to get through to Maggie, and Andrea who asked her to help Rick.

"Well, I think you are all crazy for not jumping any of the available men, there's even more choices then there was before. Specially, you Beth! Hawkeye, is one fine piece of man meat. With arms like that just damn, I don't know how you don't jump his bones, Beth! But anyway, it's like the prison has become a man buffet! It is too bad I love Jamel and Oscar or else I would take that single dad for a spin." Emily winked naughtily. The other four women laughed at her getting use to her crude comments like that.

"Which one, Mr. Samuels or Mr. West?" Beth asked curiously and also amused at her comments about Daryl secretly agreeing with her outrageous friend.

"Well one is dating the single mom of the eleven year old boy in glasses. Which one has the crazy blonde daughter and the cute blonde daughter that has a crush on my Ryan?" Emily asked, not having had time to learn all of the names of the Woodbury survivors.

"Mr. Samuels. Lizzie isn't crazy she's just different and Mika is the younger one that's following Ryan." Beth informed Emily frowning at her disappointed.

"Well, Lizzie did something to creep Kelly and Ryan out, I trust their instincts." Emily explained herself reasonably to Beth.

"Does Ryan like Mika too?" Andrea asked interested amused by all the puppy love going on at the prison, Emily's six year old niece Grace liked the seven year old Luke from Woodbury. Carl's new friend, Patrick and Emily's niece Kelly have also been spotted exchanging shy smiles with one another.

"His exact words were she's nine, I'm thirteen. She's practically a baby compared to me!" Emily said as the women piled up the supplies in her RV. The women shared a quick laugh before driving back to the prison.

* * *

><p>When they arrived back at the prison, they went to the cafeteria to check on how the decorations were coming along. There was a Congratulations banner, with crayon sign that said 'Glenn and Maggie Greene Rhee', balloons, felt hearts, and other homemade decorations. Along with some paper origami creatures the older kids made.<p>

"Wow, you guys did a great job! Looks like Kayla taught y'all how to do origami, I taught her." Emily complimented and bragged at the same time.

"Henry and Ryan failed at it as usual but Julie, Sophia, Kelly, Patrick, and even Carl got the hang of it." Kayla said smiling at the younger boy who got an embarrassed look on his face. Carl was holding a drooling Judith who was slobbering all over an origami crane using it as a pacifier.

Michonne gave him a teasing smile, " I figured this would be too childish for you, Carl."

"It's better than farming" Carl said grumpily, wishing he had his gun so he could be on watch. Making everyone laugh at him.

"This is perfect all we need is to find Maggie a wedding band. Hopefully, Emily can find one while she gets the dress for Maggie." Beth said staring at her father who smiled at her.

Patrica sighed heavily starring at her ring finger, there was her wedding band and her engagement ring. "Here little bird, give her mine."

Hershel and Beth looked at her surprised, "Patricia, are you sure? Otis-"

"Otis would want Maggie to have it. I want you to be able to do this for Maggie I know how much it means to you sweetheart. Otis and I love you girls, but we always had our favorites. You are mine and Maggie was Otis's. He would love for her to have it." Patricia said smiling her eyes watery.

Beth tackled her in a hug.

Emily returned with a beautiful pink dress with flowers on it, white strapped sandals, cosmetic bag full of make-up and hair stuff, and a Polaroid camera.

"Oh my gosh, that's perfect! How is it in her size?" Beth asked in awe, it was even Maggie's favorite color. Well, red and pink were Maggie's favorite colors. Beth's dress was red, and Glenn's suit was white so the colors would look good together.

"It was my sisters Hannah's, she had a tall athletic figure like Maggie." Emily said looking at her sister's girls, Grace and Faith.

That took care of everything. Maggie had a something new, old, blue, and borrowed. Emily also had a campfire recipe for cake. They had been lucky to find a bunch of fresh oranges with Sam and his girlfriends help. Then they found boxes of cake mix. All you had to do was scrape out the orange like it was a pumpkin fill it with cake batter, wrap the orange in foil, then cook it over a campfire.

"Thank you, Emily for all you've done to help this wedding happen for my sister" Beth said gratefully, hugging Emily who then ruined the moment by slapping her ass. Beth yelped in surprise.

Daryl who had just entered the cafeteria with squirrels and rabbits, glared at Emily, who smirked at him unashamed, and Daryl just shakes his head her before chuckling at Beth's bright red face.

"Hey, Buffy. You don't really expect me to wear that monkey suit do you?" Daryl asked his woman gruffly. Beth gave him puppy dog eyes and he knew he would be wearing the suit.

"Merle is never gonna let me live that down." Daryl grumbled.

"Damn, straight Darylina. Peaches sure has you whipped." Merle smirked at his baby brother as he entered the cafeteria.

Daryl glared.

"Do you want a matching set of black eyes, Merle?" Beth asked sweet as sugar grinning at her handiwork. Proud she hit him hard enough to bruise Merle Dixon.

Merle raised his hands in mock surrender, "You sure are a feisty one, Blondie Jr. I see how you got my baby brother whipped that must be some sweet pus-"

Daryl punched him before he could finish.

Merle chuckled amused before walking off to go bother Andrea.

"Don't forget you're on watch during the wedding Merle!" Beth hollered after him, Merle waved in acknowledgment not looking at her at as hit on an annoyed Andrea.

"Relax, Beth. Your sister will appreciate it." Daryl said softly to her, she smiled at him while mentally reviewing everything.

Rick would preform the ceremony, her daddy would walk Maggie down the aisle, Beth was the Maid of Honor, and Daryl was Glenn's best man. Glenn had also been told in advance so he would have vows prepared but it would be a complete surprise for Maggie. This wouldn't be Maggie's dream wedding but it's the closest to perfect Beth could give her given the circumstances.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Maggie. Emily is throwing a prom for Kayla and we all are getting dressed up. Get dressed fast, so I can do your hair and make-up." Beth lied innocently.<p>

"Bethy, you look beautiful. I bet Daryl is going to go crazy when he sees you." Maggie smirked as her sister rolled her eyes.

"Wow, this dress is gorgeous! Where on earth did you find it?" Maggie asked stunned, feeling like the old her as she put it on.

"Emily, now be quiet." Beth said getting the stink eye from Maggie.

Hershel arrived after Maggie was all done up, he smiled lovingly at his beautiful daughters. Maggie was perplexed why her father insisted on walking her to the Cafeteria.

She gasped as she saw it beautifully decorated, Rick in a suit holding a bible, with Beth grinning at her like the cat who got the canary and Sophia smiled shyly at her holding a bouquet of fake flowers. On Rick's other side was Glenn who stared at her in complete awe, and she was doing the same. Daryl was next to him looking grumpy probably because he was in a suit, Maggie knew that was Beth's doing. Carl was next to Daryl holding two rings and grinning boyishly at her which isn't something she's seen in a really long time.

"What? I can't get married! I don't know the date! I don't have vows!" Maggie gasped panicked but also touched by all the effort put into this.

"It's April 16, 2011. I've been keeping track ever since Judith was born." Beth said smiling.

"As, for the vows say what's in your heart, Maggie." Hershel told his eldest daughter before giving her to Glenn.

Maggie and Glenn were so busy staring at each other they didn't a hear a thing Rick said.

"Glenn! Your vows?" Rick raised his voice trying not to laugh at the embarrassed couple.

"Oh, yeah, right. God, you're so fucking beautiful." Glenn said causing everyone to laugh, Maggie beamed crying happily. "You don't ever have to hide anything from me. I love you. Not the flirty girl I met at the farm, not the sex machine you became when he first got to the prison. I love you. I love every flaw, every quirk, every strength and every weakness you have. I love everything about you, everything that makes you...you. I love you, Maggie. Even after my last breathe I will love you." Glenn said passionately.

Maggie starred at him speechlessly, "I don't think I could say anything as beautiful as that. I love you, Glenn with every fiber of my being." Maggie pounced on Glenn kissing him with everything she had.

Rick laughed, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may continue kissing the bride."

Everyone laughed as the couple continued to do that, Beth giggled too before she felt Daryl's heated stare on her. She was breathless for a second seeing the look on his face.

Beth smiled at him.

Daryl smirked back at her.

Glenn took the rings from Carl and placed Patricia's on Maggie's finger. Maggie did the same putting her father's wedding band on Glenn.

Patricia, Carol, Emily, and Kayla brought out the orange cakes.

Surprising both Glenn, and Maggie. Beth sang 'Hold On' as everyone ate their cakes.

Everyone watched her captivated.

Beth finished, receiving awed looks from the newcomers and smiles from her family & friends.

"Every newlywed couple should have a first dance. So, Maggie and Glenn this next song is for you." Beth said smiling at her crying sister and her brother in law.

*_Nobody likes us at this party, nobody likes us on this couch. We can't stop eating the candy, we can't stop making out_  
><em>The girl in the corner knows the story about the first night we met, she keeps asking "Why aren't you together yet?" And I've got my hands in your heart, you've got your hands in my hair. I don't know these people, let them stare and I've got you wrapped around my finger, you've got me wrapped up in your chest. We keep whispering "Why aren't we together yet?" Should we get married tonight, once we've drank all the wine, would you marry me and always be mine. It's such a nice night in Georgia, and we shouldn't be alone. Let's get married tonight, baby, married and go home and the moon could be our witness and Cell Block C the aisle. And when we kiss the stars will cheer and cry and smile, all our friends will feel left out and our parents had no warning but we'll call them with the good news, in the morning. Let's get married tonight, baby, married and go home I don't really wanna be at this party anymore. We're running out of jelly beans and there's no wine left to pour. Oh, oh, we don't wanna be at this party anymore, make up lies and say goodbyes and meet me at the door. Let's get married tonight, once we've drank all the wine. Would you marry me and always be mine, it's such a nice night in Georgia, and we shouldn't be alone, let's get married, baby, married and go home.<em>*

Glenn and Maggie danced at first, then other couples joined them like Mr. & Mrs. Richards, Mr. & Mrs. Jacobson from Woodbury, Joan & Noah, Mr. West & Miss. Hughes also from Woodbury, Emily & Faith were twirled by both Jamel and Oscar , Karen & Tyreese, Jimmy & Kayla, Julie & Henry, and Sam & Ana.

Non couples danced like Andrea & Rick, Carol & Axel, Seth & Sasha, T-Dog & Michonne, Carl & Sophia, Patrick & Kelly, Ryan & Mika (Emily made that happen), Lizzie & Owen both from Woodbury, Luke & Grace, Molly & Myles, and Morgan was dancing with a little girl that was left out Eryn (laughing as she danced on his shoes).

Daryl was holding little asskicker, both Judith and him were standing next to Beth & captivated by her song. Everyone was having fun except for Merle and a man named Julio that was from Woodbury too, they both had watch.

Soon everyone wondered off, Maggie and Glenn were using Dale's old RV as a honeymoon getaway. As Rick took Judith from Daryl, Beth grinned at him.

"Come on, I have something to show you." Beth grinned at him. She had prepared the Warden's office for some much needed alone time.

As soon as Daryl saw the recently clean office, there was a cot that had pillows and blankets, and on the desk was change of clothes for both Beth & Daryl.

He figured quickly what Beth had in mind pretty fast. "Are you sure, Beth?" Daryl asked quietly, nervous.

Beth smiled softly at him, "More than sure, I want you Daryl."

Daryl licked his lips conflicted, "I don't have a condom, it's probably not a good idea."

Beth surprised him by pulling out a long stack of condoms, "Emily gave me her entire stash, apparently being around Judith and in the safe environment as the prison has made her want to try. Her decision to make, but she made me promise to not give Maggie any and use them for myself. 'Because having someone as hot as Hawkeye wrapped around your finger and not even banging him is crime'" Daryl let out an embarrassed chuckle.

"I wish she would stop saying stuff like that." Daryl grumbled.

Beth laughed lightly leaning into him, "And that's why she does it, knows it get under your skin. But enough talk about her I'm taking her advice."

Beth jumped on him taking him by surprise but he was able to support her weight. She wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling him grow between her legs as she kissed him passionately. They soon both fell on the cot laughing slightly. Beth unzipped her dress, leaving her in her bra and panties. Daryl stared at her hungrily before taking of his suit jacket and pants, he was still wearing his shirt.

Beth having seen his scars when he fell off Nellie last time, knew what he was worried about, "I know your father was a bad man like my grandfather. I don't care about any of your scars Daryl, I just want all of you."

Daryl stared at her speechlessly not believing this creature of light wanted someone like him. But he didn't stop her as Beth took of Daryl's shirt.

The sex was awkward and it was over embarrassingly fast, she was tight and it had been a while for him and he's never had sex sober.

After it was over he couldn't look at Beth, until she grabbed his chin forcing him to look at her.

"You're acting like it was disappointing." Beth said pouting at him, worried.

"'Cuz I know it was for you." Daryl barked gruffly at her.

"That's bullshit." Beth said surprising him, "I'm not that experienced either and sex with you, even quick awkward sex is better than anything I've ever experienced. Besides I like that we both are at the same level, that we have more excuses to practice on how to fuck each others brains out."

Daryl's eyes widen, as he felt his dick twitch, "Fucking hell Greene, are you trying to kill me?"

"Why, Mr. Dixon why would I want to do that, when I have better things in mind?" Beth said smirking at she saw a wolfish grin on his face. Beth can't remember ever seeing Daryl smile that big before.

Her quiet giggles were soon smothered by his mouth on hers.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter originally was going to include the first two episodes and more of the "good year but it was getting rather long and this was a good stopping point! First Bethyl sex scene! Hope it didn't disappoint I thought it should be awkward like Norman said it should be. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!<p> 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Patrick

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING UNFORTUNATELY!

**FAVORITED/FOLLOWED SHOUT-OUTS:** I Never Forget, Wolf9lucky, LeighAnnardo Da Vinci, titanmaui, Juene Coeur, haze47, moriahhh, TawmasCarinn, ilovepez, The Zombie Queen Bee, booklover1989, lalabelle, sheylly234554, emnjasluver88, & juliepatoolie

**REVIEW SHOUT-OUTS:** staceycoonan, Lana Jones, DarylDixon'sLover, brady66, sillymommy2010, I Never Forget, Wolf9lucky, dixie326, jeskagonzalez, tanglingshadows, & TWDFan05

**TWDFan05(Guest):** Good question, that will be addressed eventually...(muahahaha)

**AN:** Bunch of time jumps in this chapter!

**TIMELINE:** (Canon is vague but this is roughly my estimate) **_Season 1: _**October 18-October 25, 2010, _**Season 2:**_ October 27, 2010-November 11, 2010, _**Season 3:**_ March 25, 2011-April 14, 2011, **_Season 4: _**September 12, 2012-November 16, 2012

* * *

><p><span><strong>KEY FOR LIST:<strong> _?_ means last name is a secret,_ *_ means i added to the characters name, ^means an OC I created, _#_ means comic book character that wasn't in show & ()means their ages in my story _after the year passes in THIS CHAPTER!  
><span>_

**TEAM FAMILY:** Rick(37), Carl(14), & Judith(1) Grimes, Andrea(33) Miller*, Michonne(32) Collins*, Theodore(31) 'T-Dog' Douglas, Carol(44) & Sophia(14) Peletier, Daryl(35) Dixon, Beth(19) Greene, Hershel(68) Greene, & Maggie(24) Greene-Rhee, Glenn(24) Rhee, Patrica(41) McCormick*, & Jimmy(19) Kavanagh*

**TEAM PRISON:** Oscar(34) Slade*, Jamel(29) 'Big Tiny' Parker*, Axel(46) Conway*, Tyreese(35) & Sasha(30) Banks*, & #Julie(18) Banks*

**TEAM GRADY/JONES:** Joan(25) ?*, Noah(19) Jones*, & Morgan(37) Jones

**TEAM SHARP:** ^Emily(26), ^Grace(7), & ^Faith(4) Sharp, ^Kayla(18), ^Henry(17), ^Kelly(14), ^Ryan(14), & ^Myles(7) Carter

**TEAM HIPPIE:** Seth(27) 'the backpacker' Morris*, Sam(25) Morris*, & Ana(23) Young*

**TEAM WOODBURY:** Merle(47) Dixon, Karen(31) Barrow*,Patrick(15) Griffen*, 'Mr' *Terry(52) & Jeanette(48) Jacobson*, 'Mrs'*Barbara(61) & 'Mr' *Michael(63) Richards, Julio(37) Mendez*, *Marie(32) & Owen(11) Hughes*, Greg(35) & Eryn(9) West*, Ryan(39), Lizzie(12), & Mika(10) Samuels, Molly(10) & Luke(8) Donaldson

**TEAM NEWCOMERS:** Zach Abernathy*(21), Dr. Caleb Subramanian(35), Charlie(31) Royce*, Alex(26) 'Henry' Keats*, David(28) Riggs*, Becky(26) & Chloe(24) Cooper*, & Bob(31) Stookey

**_AN:_** **All Woodbury/Prison Newcomers I found on the Walking Dead wiki page, I just gave them more of a backstory and changed some stuff. But this is a complete list of everyone in this story/chapter. Newcomers haven't arrived they will next chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Care Package of Hurt &amp; Hope<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><span>Season Four, Episodes One: 30 Days Without Accident<br>_

Chapter Thirteen: Patrick

* * *

><p>Beth woke up to find herself alone, Daryl having left the office while she was asleep.<p>

"Jerk." Beth muttered to herself annoyed. She quickly got dressed, then headed to take Judith off Rick's hands.

Meanwhile, Daryl was approaching Emily who was outside her RV folding laundry. He hoped he wouldn't regret asking for her advice about Beth.

"Hey, Mary Poppins. You got a sec?" Daryl gruffly asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Hawkeye? Kayla is the Mary Poppins, I'm motherfuckin' Xena!" Emily objected, glaring at his smug smirk.

"Okay, Xena. I need to talk to you about Beth." Daryl said hesitantly.

"Did you guys finally bang?" Emily asked leering at him wolfishly.

"Mmm, and stop." Daryl barked at her, uncomfortable with the way she was eying him, he was starting to think this wasn't a good idea.

Emily chuckled

"Look, I just need some advice to make it better for her." Daryl admitted reluctantly.

"And you came to me to be the third in your threesome? As much as I would love that, since you two are seriously hot. I don't think Jamel and Oscar would like that. Not to mention, a girl's first threesome should be with two guys, you should ask Rick. Damn, the three of you sounds fucking hot." Emily rambled dreamily, scaring the crap out of Daryl.

"Stop. God, stop. Fuck, no! That's not what I meant general things. Beth is special, she's not some random bar fuck. I don't know how to be in a relationship, but I wanna try for her." Daryl confessed, his face was beat red from Emily's comments.

Emily's face softened touched by how he described his feelings for Beth, but she was still amused by how uncomfortable she made him.

"I can understand why you don't go to Merle, not only is he an asshole but he's family so that's always awkward. But don't you know sex & relationship talks are meant for besties? Why not ask Rick or Carol for advice?" Emily asked curious, why Daryl came to her, knowing she would tease him.

"I figured you would know more." Daryl said not looking at her, his cheeks still pink from embarrassment.

"What, do I have 'slutty nympho' tattooed across my forehead?" Emily asked dryly amused by Daryl's quick shake of his head but his face gave away the fact that he kinda agreed with the label. Not that it bothered her.

"For your information, I have only screwed six people, well nine if you count girls. But only six men and that's including Big O & Jam Jam." Emily sassed smirking at his surprised face.

Even Daryl has been with more people but they were all barely remembered drunken hookups urged on by Merle, not including Beth of course.

"Seriously? And Jam Jam?" Daryl asked in amused bafflement.

"And I've never had a one night stand. Mainly, because once someone gets a taste of this, they come back for more. And I dare you to ask my why I call my men Big O and Jam Jam." Emily smirked lewdly.

Daryl didn't want her to think he was intimated by her, so he took the bait and asked "Why?"

"Oscar is called Big O because that's what he gives me and Jamel gets me so worked up he has me chanting, 'Jam! Jam! Jam it in hard!'" Emily moaned semi-loudly, before laughing at Daryl's cherry red face. Once, she saw he was about to storm off she decided to stop teasing him, even though it was entertaining.

"First, thing you want to do is focus on, is touch." Emily said stopping him from leaving. "What you want to do is touch her everywhere, kiss her everywhere, and I mean everywhere." Emily winked at him, he shifted uncomfortably but she had his attention know that she was giving actual advice. "When, you are exploring her body, keep a hand free so its resting on her heart. Pay attention to her heartbeat, her gasps, her moans, and the way her body squirms underneath you. Once you do that you will know which buttons to press to make her unravel before you. That's just the first step and that makes sex a hundred times better guaranteed. Oh and you never can go wrong with eye contact, that's always hot." Emily added the last part as an afterthought.

Daryl looked at her interested, embarrassed, and amazed. He had never done any of those things with a woman before. But if he was being honest with himself he wanted to run and find Beth to try all that with her right now. But he still had a question, Daryl knew she was gonna give him shit for asking.

"About the kissing her everywhere thing, I've never..." Daryl trailed off embarrassed, hoping Emily would catch on to what he meant so he wouldn't have to say it.

"You've never gown down on a woman?! Has a woman gown down on you?" Emily asked slightly surprised.

"Yeah." Daryl mumbled.

"Douchebag! Always return the favor!" Emily yelled at him, punching his shoulder hard. "Okay, you have a lot to learn. I suggest starting off with the alphabet technique, spell each letter with your tongue. Seriously feels amazing, great for cunnilingus beginners, and it will have her orgasaming in no time." Emily instructed nonchalantly.

Daryl looked her oddly, while rubbing his shoulder that she hit. "Thanks, Emily. I will never understand how you can talk causally about this shit but I appreciate it."

Emily smiled mischievously at him, about to give him a hug, before Daryl fled from her avoiding the contact.

"You can't fucking hug me after the conversation we just had!" Daryl shouted at her over his shoulder.

"Awww, did I get you worked up so bad, you now have to find your Luna so you can _LoveHerGood_." Emily called after him teasingly, she started laughing again as he flipped her off. Emily still deeply amused went back to folding her family's laundry with a cheeky grin on her face.

However, Daryl didn't find Beth in the office and she wasn't in her cell. Majority of people were still waking up, so no one knew where she was. Except she took Judith from Rick already but he was passed at stone cold, having been awake most of the night with his infant daughter.

Daryl didn't think to check Emily's RV. Judith was currently being held by a very happy Grace as, Myles and Faith studied the two week old baby in fascination. As for Beth, she was currently being laughed at by Emily for unknown reasons. All, Beth did was ask for advice about Daryl.

"Oh my god, it's like I'm the go to sex-expert." Emily giggled dabbing at the tears of laughter from her eyes. "Okay, Luna Lovegood here's all you need to know about blowing Hawkeye's mind among other things..."

Beth blushed as Emily went in detail but she soaked up every piece of advice eagerly.

* * *

><p>Emily and her family followed Beth &amp; Judith back to the prison heading towards the cafeteria to help Carol &amp; Patricia with breakfast. They soon got work just in time as a rush of people made their way into the cafeteria.<p>

"Morning, Beth. I will take her, thanks for letting me sleep." Rick thanked tiredly.

"Figured you could use it, and I can take her tonight. You look like you could use some more sleep." Beth said softly.

Rick looked at her gratefully, nodding to her that he would appreciate that.

Daryl entered as soon as he and Beth's eyes met lost in a trance, soft smiles on their faces. Nobody noticed as a giggly Maggie and Glenn entered, people catcalled and whistled at them playfully.

"Hey, I wanna talk to you in private." Daryl said softly.

"I do too but not now, I think we should try and track down the Governor. I don't like that he could come back and wreck everything we've build." Beth said worried, she knew what would happen if they didn't find him first.

Daryl nodded in agreement, "We'll take Merle. We should be able to find the bastard."

"Jimmy, Michonne, and Andrea will want to help to. If the Governor comes back the six of us plus Rick will be his top targets."

Daryl's jaw tensed not liking what she was saying, "What makes you say that?"

"To him, Rick is the leader of us, so the Governor being the power-hungry egotistical asshole he is, will want to challenge that. Jimmy, Andrea, and I all wounded him. Merle, betrayed him and you're the reason Merle did that. However, Michonne killed his walker daughter so he really will want to get revenge on her." Beth explained.

Daryl's eyes sharpened, "We'll get him."

Beth gave him a quick kiss on the lips taking him by surprise, his cheeks pinked not to comfortable with the public display of affection. She smirked at him before taking a plate and eating her breakfast. Beth ate half her breakfast giving the rest to Mika and Lizzie. Their father Ryan looked gratefully at her.

"Thanks, Miss. Beth!" Mika beamed at her.

"Just call me Beth, sweetie. And you're welcome." Beth smiled at the sweet girl.

Daryl glared at Beth tossing his plate at her, "Eat."

"I already ate." Beth protested.

Daryl stared down at her, she caved taking two bites then giving his plate back at him.

"You, eat." Beth sassed, before Daryl could argue any further, Hershel was calling for everyone's attention.

"Good morning, everyone. I think we need to set up a council so the big decisions can be voted on instead of just one person deciding for the group. I have discussed this with Rick. Myself, Glenn, Carol, Sasha, & Daryl would be on it." Hershel proposed. The names Hershel mentioned looked surprised especially Daryl.

"That's it? Look, Santa I agree that a council is a great idea and you definitely should be the head of it but this is an extremely large group. Five council members isn't enough for everyone to get a fair vote. Each faction within us should have a spokesperson." Emily interjected logically. Everyone looked at her surprised. Specially, Beth who hadn't thought of that.

Upon seeing everyone's disbelieving looks, Emily scoffed, "I'm not just a pretty face. I'm the whole damn package, y'all better recognize." Her nieces and nephews laughed fondly at their aunt's antics. Others just shook their heads amused. Oscar and Jamel smirked smugly knowing that to be extremely true.

"That's a great point, Emily. Who else do you suggest? I'm assuming yourself." Hershel chuckled amused but staring at her thoughtfully.

"Damn, straight. Now, I know it should be an odd number but I think the council should be close to the number of a jury. Eleven is a decent number, six have already been stated. Hershel is the head of the council and Greene representative which includes Jimmy & Patricia. Daryl would be the Dixon & Grimes representative, Carol is the representative for her & Sophia, Glenn would speak for him and Maggie, and Sasha would speak for her, Tyreese, & Julie. I would of course be the representative for my family and Oscar would speak for the ex jailbirds. T-Dog would speak for him, Michonne, & Andrea. Sam would speak for his hippie group. Karen would be the Woodbury representative and Joan would by the Jones representative. And if we bring in any more people whoever is responsible for bringing them in will speak for them on their behalf." Emily explained her reasoning gaining a bunch of impressed and surprised looks again. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Daryl smirked at her thinking it was karma for her teasing and her own fault for acting like a vapid sorority girl making everyone underestimate her.

"Should we let more people in? I don't think that's a good idea." Carol said frowning.

"We let Oscar, Jamel, & Axel in. Then Emily & her family and Tyreese's group. Not to long after we took in the Woodbury survivors. They are still good people out there." Beth interjected thinking of Zach, Dr. S, and Bob.

"I agree with Bethy." Hershel smiled at her proudly.

"We should be careful, though. We'll ask them three questions and decide based on their answers. How many walkers have they killed, how many people have they killed and why." Rick piped up, Daryl nodding his head in agreement.

"Sounds good, man. Beth and me were planning to start looking for the Governor. We figured Merle, Michonne, Andrea and Jimmy would want to come with us." Daryl announced. The others nodded their agreement that they want to track the bastard down.

The Woodbury survivors looked nervous at the mention at their old leader.

Rick looked approvingly at the hunter.

Daryl's group left the cafeteria to prepare for their mission.

* * *

><p>They were soon discouraged because all leads of the Governor's whereabouts, were cold and they were all exhausted. However, they managed to find some food supplies and two newcomers.<p>

Beth was excited to see Zach alive again, she might not be attracted to him anymore but he was a good guy and she cared about him. Just like last time he was traveling with Dr. Caleb S.

"How many walkers have you killed?" Daryl asked Zach and Caleb

"Dude, if you mean those dead freaks. Too many to keep track, hundreds." Zach bragged smirking at Beth flirtatiously, pissing Daryl & Jimmy off and amusing Merle, Michonne, & Andrea.

"27" Caleb said without hesitation.

"How many people have you killed? And why?" Andrea asked seriously.

"None, I'm not a psycho." Zach said shaking his head at the crazy question.

"Depends what you mean. I'm a doctor there's been times I've been to late to save a life, but I've never killed someone maliciously." Caleb explained himself.

"If you want, you can come back with us. We've got a secured place where our group resides. But if you join us, you keep your eyes and hands to yourself. The blonde your eye fucking is mine." Daryl said glaring at the surprised look on Zach's face.

Beth felt herself get a little wet at jealous possessive Daryl but she made sure to step in front of him because it looked like he was internally debating on shooting Zach with his crossbow.

Merle howled with laughter clapping his baby brother on the back. Michonne and Andrea laughed lightly, bright amused smiles on their faces.

Jimmy smirked a little.

They soon made their way back to prison. Beth gave Daryl a quick kiss before heading towards the showers. Daryl decided to take of Emily's advice, so he followed silently behind her.

Daryl watched as Beth got undressed, once again he was struck dumb at the fact this beautiful creature chose him. Daryl quickly discarded his clothes so he could join her.

Beth gasped as she felt Daryl's hands on her waist, and his lips on her neck. She soon felt his hot breathe on her ear.

"Hey, Buffy. Need a hand?" Daryl huskily asked as he palmed her breasts. He didn't wait for a response, he got to work caressing her entire body with his rough hands and his lips.

Beth let out deep moans when he kissed and touched her neck, breasts, and her belly button. Daryl noticed her heart raced the most when he was kissing her belly button. Daryl smirked as he continued to kiss Beth's belly.

"Daryl" Beth panted with need. She grabbed his hair pulling him up so she could kiss him aggressively. Daryl deepened the kiss with just as much need. Beth jumped up on him wrapping her legs around him, her center meeting his rock hard cock. Daryl's back was up against the wall as Beth rode him hard and fast.

"Fuck, Beth. Stop before I cum." Daryl tried to gain reason through his lust induced haze, he wasn't wearing a condom.

Beth jumped down at his words, getting on her knees, she made sure to make eye contact with him like Emily said too. Daryl moaned as Beth took his dick into her warm wet mouth. She twirled her tongue around the tip before taking him deeper into her mouth, she moved her tongue around, and she was rewarded by Daryl's moans of surprise. Beth continued to take inch by inch into her mouth, she relaxed her throat like Emily suggested so she wouldn't gag, and finally she was deepthroating him.

"Fuck. I'm cummin'" Daryl groaned, Beth swallowed every drop, surprised she didn't mind the taste as much as she thought she would.

"Fuck, Beth!" Daryl panted hungrily, still turned on. Remembering to return the favor, Daryl picked up Beth, lifting her all the way up causing her to squeal from surprise. He pinned her back to the wall this time, her legs wrapped around his neck, his face buried in her wet pussy. Daryl started drawing the alphabet with his tongue.

"Oh god, Daryl! Fuck yes!" Beth moaned her eyes rolling in ecstasy, her legs trembling as she orgasmed, tightening around his neck.

Daryl smirked, as she came for him.

The pair were unaware that they had been watched. Jamel, Emily, and Oscar had headed towards the shower for their own sexy time but soon saw the room was already preoccupied. Emily was grinning at them like a proud perverted mama. Her men had to drag her away from the naked couple.

"Lil mama, some of those moves were yours, did you give Beth sex advice?" Jamel asked her suspiciously.

Emily cackled "Yep, and I gave Hawkeye advice too." She grinned wickedly, both men shook their heads fondly at the smug vixen.

Daryl and Beth both soon collapsed on the floor exhausted and panting heavily.

"Did you talk to Emily?" Both asked at the same time, making each other laugh.

"I love her." Beth joked happily sated.

Daryl snorted, "Don't let her hear you say that. When I went to her she said she wouldn't mind being the third in a threesome with us"

Beth gasped, "What?"

Daryl laughed nodding, before helping her up, they both could use a real shower.

* * *

><p><span>*Three Months Later*<span>

A lot has happened, many birthdays had been celebrated, Emily, who use to be a teacher started giving the kids regular school lessons with help from Beth, & Karen, and on the more fun side she made them play paint ball. A great safe alternative for target practice and she also gave them self defense lessons. Daryl, Carol, and Michonne gave the kids weapons training with BB guns, knifes, and swords. Emily it turns out had a lot of swords, since she use to be a fencing instructor, she collected them as a hobby. Each parent of the children were of course asked for permission beforehand, except for Patrick, Luke, & Molly who were orphans but Emily had adopted the three since they were attached to her nieces and nephew.

Carol had gotten together with Axel and Michonne & T-Dog finally became a couple. Merle still continued to hit on Andrea with absolutely no success but to the amusement of everybody, especially Daryl.

Emily had to slow down on some of her lessons because she was almost four months pregnant. Oscar, Emily, and Jamel were getting married. It was more low key then Maggie's wedding. The prison was having a summer picnic outside and Hershel would say some quick words.

Both Jamel and Oscar were in dressy suits but Emily was in a cream colored blouse and jeans. She still looked radiant.

"Damn fine, shame that a nice piece of white ass like that whored herself out to pieces of scum." said one of the newcomers Alex Henry Keats, he was Emily's age and he was traveling with a kind man named Charlie Royce who was in his early thirtys. Merle looked like he agreed but he was smarter than that to say something like that out loud.

"Watch you're fucking mouth. Emily's adored around here and Oscar & Jamel are good men." Daryl warned glaring at the mouthy asshole.

Before anyone could stop him Emily's eldest nephew Henry, started beating up Alex till he was a bleeding mess. T-Dog pulled the angry teenager off the stupid fully grown man.

Patricia treated Alex's wounds quietly and quickly since Hershel was busy.

"I know pronounce you wife and husbands? You both may kiss the bride, might want to take turns though" Hershel suggested smiling, making the majority of people laugh.

Emily cracked up everyone when she gave a quick kiss to Oscar then Jamel then she kept going back and forth between the two like a ping pong ball.

"Isn't amazing how different they are but they still found each other. Even though it's unconventional, it's still beautiful to see them so happy." Beth said smiling, turning towards Daryl to see if he agreed.

Daryl was staring at her heatedly, "I love you, Beth."

Beth's eyes widen in surprise, "Oh"

She leaned in to kiss him, she pulled back to whisper, "I love you too, Daryl."

Daryl gave her a shy smile, like he didn't believe her but was grateful and touched to her say it anyways. Beth vowed to do everything she could to prove to him that she meant it.

* * *

><p>*Five Months Later*<p>

Judith was growing like a weed sitting up, crawling, and talking now. Her first word was 'Mama' which she called Beth and just like last time that made Rick and Carl sad but they accepted it. Judith called Rick 'Dada', Carl was 'Buba', Daryl was 'Unca', and she could say 'baba' for bottle.

Michonne, Andrea, Merle, Daryl, Beth & Jimmy still continued to search for the Governor with no luck. Beth still continued to search for medicine for the upcoming flu outbreak but unfortunately last time she was kept out of the loop she didn't know what was needed. Beth talked with Joan about if she should confess about being from the future to her father, so she could ask what medicine should they get. Joan told her that was a bad idea, Hershel would think his daughter had been driven insane by the new world. David and the Cooper sisters Haley & Becky joined the prison just like last time the only one missing was Bob but it would be a while until he arrived.

Emily had a daughter named Breea Opal Slade-Parker, thankfully with no complications. Both, Emily and Oscar declared that Breea was his, after all she had his eyes according to Emily. Breea looked a lot like Oscar's daughter Opal did, when she was a baby according to Oscar. Jamel was happy for his friend and his wife but half jokingly said the next baby would be his.

Beth, Patricia, Emily, Kayla, & Carol all worked together with some help from the kids to bring some Christmas cheer to the dreary prison. They used the decorations Beth had brought. Emily's trailer attached to her RV once again, had a lot of goodies in it there was candy, clothes, toys, and books to give to the kids. There were also weapons, books, clothes, and miscellaneous items to give to the adults.

Beth had gotten Daryl a picture of her and a pack of cigarets that would be from Santa. Not that they would play 'I Never' this time around but if they did he wouldn't be able to say he has never gotten anything from Santa.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Dixon." Beth said smiling flirtatiously.

Daryl snorted at the gift that said it was from Santa, "You got me cigarets?"

"Of course not, I don't approve of smoking. That's all Santa's doing." Beth said smirking.

Daryl chortled, laughing at her but he looked touched. "I got you something too." Daryl mumbled embarrassed and nervous.

Beth gave him a loving smile, before opening her gift.

"Daryl, it's beautiful and perfect! I love it! Did you make this?" Beth asked in awe, it was a leather strapped bracelet that had wooden carved charms on it. There was a musical note, a bottle that said 'asskicker', a scythe, a crossbow, a letter B, & a letter D. It really was the most heartwarming personal gift she's ever gotten. Beth started getting teary eyed.

Daryl looked down embarrassed.

"Yea, Marry Poppins taught me how. I was originally gonna give it too you for you birthday but it took longer then I thought it would." Daryl mumbled sheepishly.

Beth jumped in his arms giving him a kiss, "I love you, Daryl Dixon."

Daryl barked out a laugh, still doubtful every time she said that to him. "You got shitty taste, Greene."

"That's bullshit." Beth sassed back at him before dragging him to the Warden's office for some much needed alone time.

* * *

><p>*Nine Months Later*<p>

Michonne, Andrea, and Merle returned from Macon they still haven't found the Governor.

Beth woke up nervous today was the day that Zach would die on the supply run but she soon learned he wasn't going.

"Daryl, promise me you'll be careful." Beth pleaded worried.

"Always am." Daryl reassured her

Beth took him by surprise by kissing him passionately in front of the others going on the run.

Daryl's cheeks were pinked with embarrassment, Beth gave him a fond smirk before walking away.

"You two are like one of the damn romance novels my mama use to read. The princess with the rouge." T-Dog teased the hunter.

"Shut up! Like you and Michonne are any better, man." Daryl said defensively, he was agitated by the teasing and mortified from the public display of affection but he would never tell Beth to stop, he loved her touch to much.

The couple in question just laughed, so did Sasha, Tyreese, & Bob.

The run hit a snag but T-Dog was able to save Bob and everyone made it out. Beth was extremely relieved when Daryl came to her cell with a smile on his face. She was watching Judith stumble around just starting to learn to walk, Daryl grinned at the two of them.

Beth had been keeping a close eye on Patrick who had grown close to Kelly, Emily's niece.

But they young teen boy looked completely healthy that gave Beth a false hope that maybe the sickness wouldn't happen this time around.

She should have known better.

In the showers, Zach hacked out a string of coughs, he hadn't been feeling too well all day. He fell to the floor dead, and then his eyes open reanimated.

* * *

><p>AN: Originally, I was going to stop the flu and not kill anybody from it. But this fits better, because the flu is a unpredictable force not something that is easy for Beth to stop in my opinion. I was always going to have the Governor attack the prison because I love them on the run (it's when I started shipping Bethyl) but I did enjoy writing their good year &amp; a half a the prison. I hope everybody loved the Bethyl fluff, Bethyl sex and Emily's antics they were so much to write! Let me know what you think by leaving a review please and thank you!<p> 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Hershel

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING!

**FAVORITED/FOLLOWED SHOUT-OUTS:** sakumixp, BethylPercabeth, Dramione03, Spruitt18, Fanfic0Reader, prettybaby69, janiram, Soaring Hawk1, pinkiceangelbaby, Sylviemdi, mrc1979, klulu120, Reignashii, kalafina94, Dark Lord of All, shay86, DanAlaya, kanae1865, & RHFan

**REVIEW SHOUT-OUTS:** staceycoonan, Reignashii, Wolf9lucky, DarylDixon'sLover, brady66, alliesmiley2, dixie326, bethyldeanlena, jeskagonzalez, sillymommy2010, & Tania lbarbia

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>CurrentFuture Walking Dead Fanfictions**_

**Get Out Alive-**AU ZA Emily Sharp and her family meets the other survivors at the quarry. Brief Glenn/Emily(OC), eventual Daryl/Emily(OC), Bethyl friendship/vibes, Beth/Henry(OC) Two chapters posted I need to edit and update this story it's kinda a mess since it was my first TWD fanfic. (I started it before shipping Bethyl)

**Care Package of Hurt & Hope-**AU ZA Six more chapters left! Fourteen posted, twenty in all! Man can't believe I'm close to finishing this story you guys! Thanks for your amazing support! It's been such a great way to cope! Like free therapy! Lol.

**Care Package of Memories & Promises-**AU ZA Companion/Sequel/Oneshots to Care Package of Hurt & Hope. Send me requests/prompts of things I didn't cover but you would like to see (Time on the farm, time on the run, time at the prison, and beyond) and characters/pairings you would like me to focus on (more Bethyl, Gleggie, Hershel/Patricia, Michonne/T-Dog, Emily/her men, Jimmy/Kayla, Julie/Henry, Carol/Axel, more Merle, Carl/Sophia, more Rick, more Judith cuteness, more Andrea, Joan/Noah, Woodbury People, and anyone else you can think of that interests you!)

**It's A Greene Thing-**AU ZA Beth lives in Atlanta with her older brother Shawn who's a cop along with their cousin Arnold. Beth Greene was just a elementary music education major when the dead start to walk. Will Beth, Shawn, and Arnold Greene ever see the rest of their family again? How can Beth get close to the quiet gruff Daryl Dixon that intrigues her with her protictive older brother & cousin around? Bethyl, Amy/Shawn, Arnold/Andrea, Richonne(eventual) Beth is 21 (Still looks like a teenager though) Daryl is 33.

**The Dying Know How To Live-**AU ZA Dr. Beth Greene just opened her pediatrician's practice in King's County after graduating med school but not to soon after, the turn happens. Beth rushes home to the Greene Farm, it's soon overrun with walkers. Beth, along with her six year old niece Annette 'Annie' (Shawn's daughter), and her newborn nephew William 'Billy' (Maggie's son that's not Glenn's they never met) are the only Greene's left. Beth, Annie, & Billy Greene are all hiding out at a little house somewhere between King's County & Atalanta where the meet Rick Grimes trying to steal a horse. Brief Bethyl & Eventual Brick (I shipped Beth & Rick before Bethyl but I can't write a TWD fanfic without writing some Bethyl) No Maggie or Hershel (Sorry but that's important to this story) Beth is 27 (Still looks like a teenager though) Daryl is 33. Rick is 35.

**Half Blessed & Half Cursed-**AU ZA Companion/Sequel to Curse Your Blessings. Beth Greene a former lawyer/celebrity along with her best friend/body guard Daryl Dixon try to survive the walking dead. They soon meet other survivors at a quarry on the outskirts of Atlanta, including Merle Dixon who Daryl hasn't spoken to in over a year. Slow-burn Bethyl. Beth is 28 (looks like a teenager though) Daryl is 33.

**Curse Your Blessings-**AU Pre-ZA Companion/Prequel to Half Blessed & Half Cursed. Beth Greene was a former lawyer but gave it up after meeting Daryl Dixon an innocent man who was almost prosecuted for his brother's crime. Beth soon skyrockets to fame as an actress/singer/songwriter and gets herself a crazy stalker. Beth's looking for a bodyguard at the same time as a former colleague calls her to tell her former client Daryl Dixon is about to go to jail if he doesn't find & keep a job soon as being unemployed breaks his probation. Daryl at first is cold & mean towards her before the develop a beautiful friendship. Beth is 26-28 (looks like a teenager though) Daryl is 31-33 Pre-Bethyl romance. Bethyl friendship. **Who wants to write this for me as a collab fanfic (I like writing ZA TWD fics) the epilogue in this will be my prologue for my part. PM me if you're interested, so I can give you the details!**

Now I'm going to make a poll, which one should I focus on writing after finishing this story go vote please!

* * *

><p><strong><span>TIMELINE:<span>** (Canon is vague but this is roughly my estimate) **_Season 1: _**October 18-October 25, 2010, _**Season 2:**_ October 27, 2010-November 11, 2010, _**Season 3:**_ March 25, 2011-April 14, 2011, **_Season 4: _**September 12, 2012-November 16, 2012

* * *

><p><span><strong>KEY FOR LIST:<strong> _?_ means last name is a secret,_ *_ means i added to the characters name, ^means an OC I created, _#_ means comic book character that wasn't in show & ()means their ages in my story as of right now!_  
><span>_

**TEAM FAMILY:** Rick(37) Grimes, Carl(14) Grimes, Judith(17months) Grimes, Andrea(33) Miller*, Michonne(32) Collins*, Theodore(31) 'T-Dog' Douglas, Carol(44) Peletier, Sophia(14) Peletier, Axel(46) Conway*, Tyreese(35) Banks, Sasha(30) Banks*, #Julie(18) Banks*, Merle (47) Dixon, Daryl(35) Dixon, Beth(19) Greene, Hershel(68) Greene, Maggie(24) Greene-Rhee, Glenn(24) Rhee, Patrica(41) McCormick*, Bob(31) Stookey, Lizzie(12) Samuels, Mika(10) Samuels

**TEAM PRISON:** Karen(31) Barrow*, 'Mr.' *Terry (52) Jacobson, Mrs. Jeanette(48) Jacobson*, 'Mrs.'*Barbara(61) Richards, 'Mr.' *Michael(63) Richards, Julio(37) Mendez*, *Marie(32)'the crying mom' Hughes*, Greg(35) West*, Ryan(39) Samuels, Dr. Caleb Subramanian(35), Charlie(31) Royce*, Alex(26) 'Henry' Keats*, David(28) Riggs*, Becky(26) & Chloe(24) Cooper*

**TEAM SHARP:** ^Emily(26) Slade-Parker (nee) Sharp, ^Grace(7) Sharp, ^Faith(4) Sharp, ^Kayla(18) Carter, ^Henry(17) Carter, ^Kelly(14) Carter, ^Ryan(14) Carter, ^Myles(7) Carter, Oscar(34) Slade*, Jamel(29) 'Big Tiny' Parker*, Breea Slade-Parker (9months), Seth(27) 'the backpacker' Morris*, Sam(25) Morris*, Ana(23) Young*, Joan(25) ?*, Noah(19) Jones*, Morgan(37) Jones, Patrick(15) Griffen*, Molly(10) & Luke(8) Donaldson, Eryn(9) West*, Owen(11) Hughes*, & Jimmy(19) Kavanagh*

**_AN:_** **All Woodbury/Prison Newcomers I found on the Walking Dead wiki page, I just gave them more of a backstory and changed some stuff. But this is a complete list of everyone in this story/chapter. Newcomers haven't arrived they will next chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Care Package of Hurt &amp; Hope<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Season Four, Episodes Two-Eight: InfectedIsolation/Indifference/Internment/Live Bait/Dead Weight/Too Far Gone**

Chapter Fourteen: Hershel

* * *

><p>Beth had a bad feeling all last night, even though she knew Patrick wasn't sick this time around. She couldn't shake it off. Beth was proven right when she heard the panicked yells, screams, moans, and cries.<p>

"Walkers in D!" Karen yelled.

Beth ordered Julie and Kayla to watch Judith so she could go help.

Beth, Daryl, and the others rushed into Cell Block D.

Beth had enough time to save Owen Hughes a little boy from Woodbury who had died last time. His hysterical mother Marie, was so relieved she didn't notice the walker sneaking up behind her taking a bite of her neck.

"Mom!" Owen screamed devastated.

Beth saw Oscar save a sobbing little girl Eryn. The walker that attacked Marie was Eryn's father Greg. Beth remembered Eryn, along with Owen died last time but Marie hadn't been bitten then. Beth felt like a failure for letting this happen. She heard a long forgotten echo in her mind_ 'Every sacrifice we make needs to be for the greater good...you're not the greater good, you're not strong enough' _Beth had to shake it off, she helped get the kids safe and fight off the remaining walkers._  
><em>

Daryl saved Luke and Carol saved Molly. Beth, Daryl, Oscar, & Carol handed the four children over to Karen, David, & Becky so the would be safe in the cell away from danger.

Beth used her scythe to take out the reanimated Chloe, Beth heard Becky sob as she saw her walker sister be put down by Beth.

Daryl took down the walker that was Zach with his crossbow, Beth's heart broke a little as her friend died for the second time.

Rick shot the dead and torn apart body of Mr. Richards in the head so he couldn't turn. Mrs. Richards sobbed over dead husbands body.

"There wasn't a breach!" Sasha yelled confused and worried.

"Check all of 'em, every cell. Are we clear down here?" Rick asked panting.

"Just, Charlie. He use to sleep walk so he would look himself in." Carol said as everyone stared at the walker trapped in his cell trying to grab someone to eat.

"Locked himself in. Hell he was just eating barbecue yesterday with his woman and their two kids. How'd he die if he was in there the whole time?" Daryl asked frowning.

"It's Zach. He claimed yesterday he wasn't feeling well. There's no bites, no wounds. I believe he just died, horribly too. Pleurisy aspiration." Dr. Caleb S. said studying the body of the young man along with Hershel.

"Choked to death on his own blood, caused those trails down his face." Hershel explained to Rick.

"I've seen those before on a walker outside the fences." Rick said gravely.

"They're from the internal lung pressure building up-like if you shake a soda can and pop the top. Only imagine your eyes, ears, nose, and throat are the top." Caleb explained darkly.

"It's a sickness from the walkers?" Rick questioned worried.

"No, these things happened before they were around. It's most likely an aggressive flu strain." Hershel said thoughtfully frowning.

"It could be pneumococcal. There's countless things this virus could be." Caleb informed Rick darkly, Hershel nodding his agreement.

"Hey, you okay?" Daryl asked Beth quietly. She tried to give him a small smile but it more of a grimace.

"I should have been able to stop this. Zach was my friend, I should have known he was sick." Beth confessed, angry with herself.

"Stop it, this ain't on you. Boy, got sick no way you could have stopped that." Daryl admonished, frowning at her.

Beth silently disagreed with him, "I should have seen the walker behind Owen's mom. He's gonna be an orphan because of me."

"Knock it off. You were to busy saving the kid, you can't save everybody, Buffy. She's probably grateful to you for saving her son over her. Go talk to her and see for yourself, Beth." Daryl suggested gruffly. Beth gave him a gentle hug, Daryl touching her elbow, she pulled away to kiss him quickly.

She entered Marie's cell. The dying woman was being attended to by a very pregnant Emily. Owen was crying holding his mother's hand and Eryn was in Owen's lap holding his other hand, tears running down her face as she watched her father's girlfriend & her pseudo step-mother die before her eyes.

"You shouldn't be down here, Emily! It's dangerous for the baby!" Beth reprimanded her friend.

"Back off, Beth! I'm a damn grown woman. My kids are fighters, my baby is fucking just fine without your input. I'm taking care of my friend whether you like it or not." The hormonal Emily snapped at the blonde.

Beth just sighed knowing there's no point arguing with a pregnant Emily.

"Em...I know...we didn't get off on the best foot but...promise me you will take care of Owen and Eryn like you've started doing for Patrick, Molly, & Luke...you may be eccentric but you're an amazing mother and aunt. Greg and I know, you will love our babies like their your own." Marie gasped weakly.

"I'd be honored. Oscar, Jamel, and I will love 'em and protect 'em." Emily promised crying.

"Owen...Owen honey I love you so much...baby boy...best thing I've ever done...you look after Eryn like she's your own sister...Eryn...sweetie...your father loved you so much...I know I'm not your mom...but I love you like a daughter baby girl." Marie panted through the pain wanting to say her goodbyes.

"I will mom. I love you too." Owen said trying to stop crying to be strong for his mother and Eryn.

"Don't go! I can't lose you after, daddy!" Eryn pleaded sobbing.

Marie smiled at them, "Sorry, baby girl! Emily is going to take good care of you and Owen. Em, take them out of here I don't them to see me be put down. Beth, thank you for saving my son. Can you do me a favor...put me down..I don't want to turn into one of those things." Marie asked Beth weakly.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't see the walker." Beth apologized feeling guilty this is happening.

"Shush, don't me. My son and my love's daughter are still alive that's all I care about...do it fast...now." Marie said struggling to stay conscious.

Beth felt a tear run down her face as she grabbed her knife and stabbing Marie's head to stop her from turning.

* * *

><p>"We lost seven people in Cell Block D last night. Eight more people are sick and it's just going to continue to spread." Hershel informed rest of the council members.<p>

"What's causing this? Was it the pigs?" Carol asked frowning.

"Don't matter, they're walker chow now." Daryl said gruffly.

"We need to worry about fixing the fences they're about to give any minute." Glenn said worried.

"Did the virus come from Woodbury? Karen said they had a scientist there that was working on a 'possible' cure is what if this is some biological warfare from the Governor?" Sasha wondered darkly.

"Whoa, scary thought." Sam said grimacing.

"We can't make assumptions like that. Caleb and I have agreed this most likely a fast acting strain of the flu. We tried using the medicine we have here, so far nothing is working. We are gonna need to send a group on a supply run for medicine at a nearby veterinary college that should have what we need. Those that don't go on the run and aren't sick can help get the fences fortified. In the mean time we set up a quarantine in Cell Block A for the sick. And in the administrative block will be for the elderly and the children since they are more likely to get sick." Hershel said solemnly.

"If you mean Beth, she's not gonna be happy stuck with the kids." Daryl said smirking at the older man's grimace.

"What elderly? Any elderly we had is dead or sick. Yourself, Patrica, Axel, Carol, and Merle are the oldest ones left. I don't see any of you going quietly into quarantine." Joan said bluntly, earning small glares from Hershel and Carol. Daryl smirked at her when she implied his brother was elderly.

"Also, the only kids left will be Carl, Judith, Sophia, Lizzie, and Mika. I, Oscar, and Jamel are taking the rest of the kids and leaving. I asked Lizzie and Mika if they wanted to come with us. Lizzie was adamant about staying with Carol, I could tell Mika wanted to come but she's not leaving her sister." Emily told a shell-shocked group.

"You can't just leave, Ems." Glenn said stunned.

"We need y'all here, Oscar and Jamel are some of are best fighters. You are one of our best scavengers. Not to mention you are close to giving birth, Emily. You can't do that on the run without help." Hershel tried to reason with the pregnant woman.

"I have twelve children under my care, an almost nine month old daughter, and I'm seven months pregnant. I can't be here it's not safe anymore, I have to think about my kids. I've seen this flu before it killed my brother's kids, I'm not going through that again!" Emily sobbed hysterically.

Everyone except Carol looked understanding at the young mother's motivations but sad to see her go.

"So, you brought this here?" Carol asked coldly.

"Back off, Bitch. If I had brought it with me this would have happened sooner." Emily snapped, tears stopping going from sad to angry quick, her pregnancy hormones taking over.

"Calm down, baby mama." Oscar tried to soothe his wife, but all he got was a dark glare for his efforts.

Daryl smirked at the big guy's terrified face, grateful Beth wasn't pregnant he didn't think he could handle a hormonal Buffy or survive Maggie's wrath.

"Emily's right, Carol. This is happening too late for her to be the carrier." Hershel said calming Carol down.

"If it's okay with you Emily, I think my group will join you. If you don't mind." Sam said quietly.

"Of course, Sugar." Emily said sweetly, her mood swings striking again.

"Noah and Morgan have talked about going to Virginia to find Noah's dad. Looks like we'll be leaving with Playboy Bunny, at this at least gives us a direction to go." Joan said smirking at Emily's annoyed face.

Hershel sighed tired, not happy about losing valuable members of the group but understanding they have to do what's best for them.

"We'll go ahead and start the quarantine in Cell Block A but we'll wait to set up the office buildings so the kids can say goodbye." Hershel said getting a grateful smile from Emily.

* * *

><p>Rick said goodbye to Morgan, Seth, Sam and Ana. Sam and Ana where packing up Ana's car full of supplies. While Seth would be driving Emily's Humvee that she got from her ex James.<p>

Beth, Michonne and Andrea said goodbye to Noah and Joan, Andrea gave them Dale's RV since she hasn't been using it and knowing her friends could use it.

"You're stupid for leaving, Patrick. I get why Kelly and Ryan have to go. But you could stay here if you wanted, it's safer here then out there." Carl said annoyed at his friends leaving him.

Patrick pushed up his glasses, "You don't get, Carl. You still have your dad and your sister plus Sophia, heck you even got your gun back! Emily is the closest thing I have to a parent left and Kelly is my Sophia. We're they go I go, they're my family now."

Carl huffed pissed, Sophia broke down in tears pulling Patrick, Kelly, and Ryan in a group hug.

Myles, Grace, Faith, Molly, Luke, Eryn, and Owen gave Judith kisses making the girl giggle, they said goodbye to Lizzie, and gave hugs to Mika.

Mika blushing gave Ryan a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. Even though Ryan was annoyed by the younger girls crush on him, he smiled at her knowing he would miss the little blonde following him around. Kelly smirked at her twin teasingly, Ryan rolled her eyes at her.

"What do you mean you're staying, Julie?" Henry asked his girlfriend angry.

"You can't be serious, it's not safe." Kayla pleaded her best friend to reconsider.

"I can't leave my dad or Aunt Sasha, I just found them. Can't you try to convince Aunt Ems to stay? If not, you two could stay, you're old enough to decide what you want to do." Julie begged desperately.

Henry and Kayla looked at her appalled.

"If you can't leave Tyreese and Sasha what makes you think we could do that to Aunt Ems or our little siblings and cousins? Let's go Jimmy." Kayla huffed at her boyfriend who was saying goodbye to Hershel, Beth, Maggie, & Patrica in a bad mood because of Julie.

"You wanna die in this hellhole, go ahead Julie. See if I care! I guess I shouldn't be surprised after you got your mom killed interrupting your stupid suicide pact with your dumb ex Chris!" Henry yelled spitefully covering up his heartbreak that his girlfriend is choosing to stay at a place that will get her killed rather going with them to somewhere safer.

Julie looked devastated stunned by his harsh words.

"He didn't mean it sweetie. Teenage boys aren't smart enough to handle emotions other than anger and lust." Emily said earning a teary smile. "I'm gonna miss you, Julie. I love you like a little sister or another niece."

Julie let out a weak watery chuckle, "I'm gonna miss you too, Aunt Ems. I love everyone, can you try to make him understand that." Emily gave her a sad smile nodding, hugging her one last time and kissing her forehead.

"We're going to miss you around here, Emily. Judy is going to miss little Breea to play with." Beth told her friend with a sad smile. Thinking that she couldn't believe she never met Emily in the old timeline.

Emily smiled giving Judith a bunch of kisses on her forehead, cheeks, and her little hands.

The youngest Grimes giggled, "Emy! Emy!"

Both, Beth and Emily looked shocked at Judith.

"That's what Grace, Myles, & Faith call me." Emily said tearing up, damn pregnancy hormones.

"Judy is a smart girl." Beth beamed proudly at Judith, amazed by her progress this time around. Judith was less scared, so she talked more she could last time but preferred not too. Judith also rather attempt to walk then be held, unless it was by Beth or Rick and sometimes Daryl and Carl. Babies do sense adult's feelings, and this time around Beth was more calm so that helped Judith develop better.

"You take care of yourself, Luna Lovegood. Take care of this precious baby and take care of Hawkeye take real good care of him if you know what I mean." Emily said saucily winking the pretty blonde.

Beth rolled her eyes but with a small smirk on her face, "Did you really kiss Daryl? The way he told it you tortured him." Beth giggled remembering his mortified face when he told her.

"You know I like seeing how red his face gets, besides it was more like a peck on the lips you would give your gay best friend. This might me my last time seeing you guys, I had to embarrass him before I said goodbye." Emily smirked mischievously.

"You're something else, Emily Sharp." Beth said smiling fondly, shaking her head at her outrageous friend. Not upset about the kiss, after all it was amusing seeing Daryl so flustered by it and even more funny when he looked like a kicked puppy when she laughed at him about it. He looked disappointed she wasn't jealous, Beth knew Emily loved Oscar and Jamel she just likes to push peoples buttons. Beth also remembered what Emily once said about Beth and Daryl's relationship to Zach, 'Hawkeye banging Luna Lovegood is like a nerd crossover fantasy, you don't mess with nerd fantasies. You're Flash go run over and hook up with Katniss over there' . Once Emily played matchmaker between Chloe and Zach, Daryl liked him a whole lot more. Beth was really going to miss her friend who managed to stay strong and live despite the way the world was. Beth wondered what happened to Emily and the rest of her family in the old timeline. She probably never became a mother, after all she never met Oscar and Jamel.

"Back atcha, Beth Greene. The world doesn't know how lucky they are to have you in it." Emily said seriously, taking Beth off guard wondering were that came from. Emily smiled mysteriously before giving Beth one last hug, her belly bump getting in the way. Beth gasped as she felt a tiny kick to her stomach, it felt like being ticked by a feather.

"Damn, that one hurt." Emily grimaced in pain, the baby turned over kicking what felt like her ribs, before walking to her RV waving everyone goodbye.

In the RV was Oscar, Emily, Jamel, Breea, Grace, Myles, Faith, Molly, Luke, Owen, & Eryn. Ana's car had Sam, Ana, Patrick, Ryan, & Kelly. In the Humvee there was Seth, Henry, Jimmy & Kayla and in Dale's RV was Morgan, Joan, & Noah.

"Come on, Beth. You're dad wants you guys in the administrative block away from everyone." Rick said grabbing her attention away from where Emily and everyone else drove off.

Carl grumbled, Beth wanted to do the same but was too mature she was almost twenty, to give into the urge. After all someone needed to look after Judith, Kayla left and Julie was terrible with kids. This time Beth would take advantage of the quarantine gather what supplies and weapons she could. If the Governor wanted to attack, he would be in for a rude awakening. Beth would make sure she wasn't separated from Judith this time.

* * *

><p>"I'll get to burying the bodies." Daryl said quietly.<p>

"Remember to wear a mask and gloves. Glenn's already sick, I'm not losing another surrogate son." Hershel said seriously, staring at Daryl in worry.

Daryl looked shocked but touched by the man's words.

"Yea, man I will." Daryl promised Beth's father.

Rick just informed her and Carl, Karen and David were killed. Rick pulled Sophia out of their isolation block saying Carol wanted her daughter to go on a run. Carl was not happy. Beth felt helpless, there were somethings she didn't know like who was feeding rats to the walkers, and who would murder poor Karen and David.

"Bethy? Glenn's sick." Maggie's voice came through the door just like last time. "I can't lose anyone else, specially not him. I'm glad you're in there so you can't get sick." Maggie said crying softly

Beth frowned, Julie and Lizzie left for quarantine in Cell Block A, they got sick despite being down here first with Beth, Carl, Judith and Mika. She just prayed none of the other kids got it.

"When you care about someone hurt is kinda part of the package but you there's hope too. Yes, with the way things are now, we're gonna lose people. And that pain will never go away, you just make room for it. You got to stay strong, Maggie. For, Daddy and for Glenn. We all got jobs to do, we don't get to be upset. Just like daddy says." Beth told her sister, kissing Judith's head.

Maggie stopped sniffling, "When did you get so wise, Beth? You're right, I'll go help Rick with the fences. I love you, Bethy."

"I love you too, Mags. Tell Daryl I love him and if he doesn't get down here before he leaves I'm gonna kill him." Beth said making Maggie weakly chuckle.

"Hey, baby brother." Merle coughed, ruining his smirk.

Daryl looked at him worried, "You know if you hadn't done all those drugs and shit you probably wouldn't of gotten sick."

"Piss off, Darylina." Merle said with weak snark.

"You can't die on me, Merle." Daryl said seriously staring at him in concern.

Merle was quiet for a moment before saying, "Love ya too, you fucking pussy."

"Asshole." Daryl retorted, the Dixon's shared a small chuckle.

"Be safe out there, baby brother. Your jailbait has made you soft, it's got me all worried about you and shit. I promise though if you die before me I will take real good of your little lady. If her standards are low enough to take your pathetic ass I probably got a good shot with, Peaches." Merle smirked lasciviously, before laughing as Daryl flipped him off.

"You, there Beth?" Daryl's voice came through the door.

"Daryl! I'm glad you came by. For the record I hate goodbyes and this isn't one. This is a 'be safe, I love you, and I will see you later', now how is everyone?" Beth asked wishing she could touch him.

Daryl chuckled fondly, "I don't like goodbyes either. I will, I love you too, take care of asskicker, and I will see you soon. Merle is sick, Sasha, Andrea, and Doc. Your dad and Patricia are taking care of them."

"Merle's like you he's a fighter, he'll make it. You, Dixons are tough son of bitches." Beth said smiling to herself, Daryl once told her he said that too her father.

Daryl let out a surprised chuckle, "So are you, Greenes."

"Yes, we are. See later, Mr. Dixon."

"Later, Buffy."

Dr. Caleb, Sasha, Glenn, Lizzie, Merle, Andrea, & Julie were all sick, hopefully they would fight the illness off until Daryl and the others came back with the medicine.

* * *

><p>Carol was anxious, she had a bad feeling when Rick asked her if she, Axel, and Sophia wanted to go on a regular supply run with him. She already tried to talk about it with him when they were alone searching a bedroom while Axel &amp; Sophia were searching the kitchen. But he pretty much ignored her.<p>

"This car works, has a full tank. You can take have half the supplies." Rick said stunning Carol. Confusing Axel and Sophia.

"You can't be serious, Rick. Thought you don't make the decisions anymore that's what the council is for." Carol said shocked that he was kicking them out.

"I'm making this decision for my family. For Carl and Judith. I don't want you near them. And don't talk about the council, did you go and tell them you killed Karen and David?" Rick asked harshly.

Axel and Sophia gasped horrified.

"Mama? Tell me it's not true!" Sophia begged, Carol couldn't look at her daughter as she nodded her head that it was true.

"Why, Carol?" Axel asked shocked to the core by the actions of the woman he loves and he thought he knew.

"They were a threat!" Carol explained herself.

"That wasn't your call! I'm not heartless, I made sure you would have your family, a car, & supplies. I can't have you there. You can't be there, when Tyreese finds out." Rick said solemnly, hoping he was doing the right thing he really wish Sophia could stay at the prison with Carl but he would never separate a mother from her child.

"Rick don't do this! Please, she didn't know what she was doing!" Axel begged, defending his guilty lover.

"I'm sorry, Axel. She knew and doesn't feel remorse." Rick said darkly.

"Carl with never forgive you for this!" Sophia yelled at him, angry tears running down her face. Rick sighed nodding, but he knew his son's safety was more important that him being happy with his father.

"Sophia, sweetie." Carol tried comforting her daughter but was rejected by the young teen.

"Don't touch me! I always knew my father was a monster the way he use to beat you, but I didn't know that he turned you into one too. You murdered two of our people! David would sneak Carl and I sweats. Karen crocheted me the sweater I'm wearing! They were good people, mom! They didn't deserve to be burned, we bury our own!" Sophia shouted at her mother. She ran into the car crying.

Carol paled at her daughter's anger.

"I'll go comfort, Soph. This is a mistake, Rick." Axel said shaking his head at the two, going to comfort Sophia.

"If you think I'm going to leave those little girls behind, I promised their father I would look after them. And Daryl won't stand for this, he's my brother and best friend." Carol said glaring at Rick fighting off tears.

"Daryl was horrified by what happened to Karen and David. As for Lizzie and Mika, Patricia and Beth can take care of them along with the rest of us. I'm sorry it's come to this, Carol. Your a survivor, I have faith that you'll keep the three of you alive." Rick said quietly.

They both sighed and nodded towards each other as they got in separate cars.

Carol's car passed by Rick, he saw a stony-faced Carol in the driver's seat and in the backseat Axel was comforting a crying Sophia.

* * *

><p>Daryl, Michonne, T-Dog, Tyreese, and Bob returned from the veterinary college with the much needed medicine.<p>

Beth was relieved the quarantine was lifted. She gathered as much as she could in her backpack made sure to grab her weapons.

"What are you doing, Miss. Beth?" Mika wondered as she held Judith. Beth currently was filling another bag for Judith.

"Give me Judith, pack yours and Lizzie's stuff we need to get ready. Don't ask questions sweetie, just do it for me please." Beth said seriously, Mika ran to do that not arguing with the older blonde. Mika was back fast.

"Good job, Mika. I'm proud of you" Beth complimented the girl who beamed at her. "Now, Mika you have a very important job. Take this gun remember your lessons, I know shooting is awful but we have to protect each other. You keep me and Judith safe. Judy is going to be on my back so stay behind me at all the times, back against back let nothing sneak up on us. Can you do that for me sweetheart." Beth asked smiling when the girl eagerly nodded, looking proud and determined to not let Beth and Judith down.

"Mika what are you doing?" Lizzie asked baffled at her sister carrying a gun.

"Protecting Judith. Here Lizzie, take your bag and the extra gun." Mika said before their was an explosion.

"What was that, Miss. Beth?" Mika asked eyed wide.

"The Governor is here. Remember what I told you!" Beth yelled before rushing outside, Judith on her back in the baby carrier, and two little blonde girls following behind her.

The Governor had her daddy, Patrica, Michonne, and T-Dog as hostages

The Governor made his speech but this time Beth pulled her riffle's trigger before Rick could make his offer for them to all stay. All she saw was that monster holding a sword over her daddy's head.

Maggie saw what Beth was doing, "Bethy no!" Maggie pushed her sister not wanting her sister to get killed by the Governor's men.

The bullet grazed the Governor's head, he let out a grunt of pain. "Attack." The Governor screamed at his people.

T-Dog broke through his restraints he got Hershel and Patricia out of harms way and he spotted Michonne rolling away, he knew his woman could take care of herself.

Daryl saw Rick and The Governor fighting then there was a woman holding a dead little girl, the Governor shot her, before getting stabbed by Michonne.

Then he heard Beth come up behind him, "I have Judith but I could only find Mika." Beth panted. Mika was crying wishing they found Lizzie.

"We got to go, Beth. We got to go." Daryl said looking at her before grabbing Mika and putting her on his back running with Beth and Judith following.

Bob, Sasha, Julie, and Maggie watched as the bus took off.

Tyreese picked up Lizzie and ran into the woods.

"Get on my bike, sugar tits." Merle grunted at an annoyed Andrea but she didn't argue as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Michonne followed after T-Dog, Patrica, & Hershel.

Tara Chambler was in shock, hiding in a fenced enclosure.

Glenn Rhee is passed out in destroyed hallway.

"Don't look back, Carl" Rick wheezed through the pain being propped up by his son.

"Dad, where's Sophia?" Carl asked scared the answer would be 'she's gone.'

"She's with her mom, don't worry she's fine. Come on, Carl." Rick avoided the topic.

Beth and Daryl collapsed in a grassy field, Mika was panting laying in between them, and Judith was laying on Beth's tummy. They were, all expect Judith, catching their breaths.

"How'd you know, Beth? How'd you know the Governor would attack?" Daryl asked catching Beth off guard.

Beth saw the look in his eyes and felt her blood run cold.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope I didn't disappoint! It's getting to the good part (I think so lol)! The end of this story is near! Go to my profile to vote in the poll! PM or leave a review if you have a prompt for a oneshot to got in the sequel Care Package of Memories &amp; Promises. PM me if you are interested in collabing with me on the pre-ZA AU Curse Your Blessings. Please review let me know what you think about this chapter! On my tumblr I have an edit(it's crappy) for this story if you want to check it out I'm about to post a second part with wedding pics (Maggie'sEmily's) check it out if you're interested!


End file.
